Heechul Destiny
by ShelloKim
Summary: Heechul memendam cinta pada Siwon sekian lama. Namun pertemuannya dengan Yunho membuat hidupnya berubah. Takdir seperti apa yang akan dijalaninya setelah bertemu dengan Yunho? Dengan siapa cintanya akan berakhir? SiChul/YunChul/YunJae ,
1. Chapter 1

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

SiChul

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Cho Kyuhyun

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

**At Kim's House**

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga sederhana yang berisi 3 orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan, ayah dan ibu serta anak mereka yang keduanya laki-laki.

"Jae, kau tahu Siwon? Choi Siwon?" tanya Heechul serius

"Aku tahu. Wae hyung?"

"Aku akan menembaknya besok"

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyukainya" jujur Heechul

"Ka-kau menyukainya?" gagap Jaejoong

"Ne, hyung akan menyatakannya besok"

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi hyung" saran Jaejoong

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak pertama melihatnya Jae" ucap Heechul yang terlihat seperti menerawangkan pikirannya entah kemana

"Dasar kau ini hyung"

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Choi Siwon jadilah namja chinguku" ucap namja culun dengan bunga yang dipegang erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mwo? Apa kau tidak memiliki kaca? Kau tidak salah bicarakan bodoh?" ejeknya "Kacamata ini, akan menghalangi saat aku ingin berciuman dasar dungu" ucapnya sambil menoyor-noyor kepala namja itu

"Ne aku tahu kau siapa dan aku juga memiliki kaca dirumah tapi aku serius" ucap Heechul takut-takut

"Bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menoyor kepala Heechul

"Terima saja tuan Choi mungkin dia akan membuatmu sedikit terbantu hahahaha" ejek Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan tontonan gratis tersebut

"Kau! Terimakasih telah mempermalukanku Kim Heechul!" geramnya lalu menepis kasar bunga yang diberikan Heechul.

Terdengar sorak-sorak murid dari pinggir lapangan tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho berada.

"Minggir kau menghalangi jalanku 'sunbae' dungu" ucapnya mengejek setelah mendorong Heechul hingga terjungkang

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" khawatir Jaejoong melihat saudara kandungnya diperlakukan seperti itu

"Gwenchana Jae"

"Hah berbohong saja kerjamu hyung, dagumu berdarah seperti itu dan kau bilang masih baik-baik saja? Kau memang bodoh hyung"

"Hehe, ini tidak apa-apa Jae"

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak melakukan rencana gilamu itu hyung, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Siwon itu"

"Tapi waktuku disekolah ini tinggal 1 minggu lagi Jae jika aku sudah menerima surat kelulusan maka aku tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi dan secara otomatis aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang kapan lagi" kekeh Heechul

"Ne ne dan sekarang kau sudah tau hasilnya kan?" ejek Jaejoong

Heechul tertunduk karena Siwon menolaknya bahkan mentah-mentah.

"Hyung, sudahlah lupakan namja itu" saran Jaejoong

"Araa. Kau benar sepertinya tak ada gunanya, hyung akan berusaha melupakannya" ucap Heechul lesu

"Ne, kajja ke uks biar ku bersihkan lukamu"

"Ne"

.

.

.

"Namja dungu itu sukses membuatku malu di depan semua orang" kesal Siwon

"Hahaha, itu adalah resiko menjadi orang populer dan kaya seperti kita" sombong Kyuhyun

"Hey Kyuhyun ah"

"Wae?" jawabnya malas

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tunjuk Siwon pada seseorang

"Dia?"

"Ne? Yang baru saja keluar dari UKS?"

"Oh, itu Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong"

"Nugu?"

"Murid kelas 10 sama sepertimu hanya saja berbea jurusan dengan kita" jelas Kyuhyun

"Oooo, sepertinya aku menyukainya"

"Mwo? Kau yakin menyukainnya?"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Ani, hanya saja dia selalu saja menolak siapa saja yang mengutarakan cinta padanya, baik itu namja maupun yoeja" jelas Kyuhyun

"Bukankah dia cantik?"

"Dia namja, hey sadarlah kawan"

"Aku sangat sadar Kyuhyun ah"

"Seleramu benar-benar aneh" gumam Kyuhyun "Banyak wanita kau malah menyukai pria" sambungnya

"Dia lebih dari seorang wanita di mataku" gumamnya

.

.

.

Heechul yang baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran olahraganya berniat untuk menuju loker siswa untuk kembali meletakkan.

_"Aku mencintaimu Jae"_terdengar suara samar-samar di telinga Heechul saat dia melewati aula

_"A-apa maksudmu Siwon?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Jae, jadilah namjachingu ku"_

_"Mwo? Tap-"_

_"Tidak ada tapi, aku mencintaimu. Titik!"_

Tes Tes

Heechul berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Terus berlari dengan air bening yang kini mengalir dikedua pipinya, seperti itu percakapan yang dia dengar antara Siwon dan dongsaengnya Jaejoong.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KALIAN! PENGKHIANAT!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga setelah sampai disebuah jembatan yang terbilang cukup sepi tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Hiks hiks kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini tuhan" gumam Heechul pada tuhan meski sebenarnya dia tidak percaya akan adanya tuhan.

"Apa aku sangat jelek? Terkadang aku iri mengapa di lahirkan tidak seperti dongsaengku, dia cantik namun dia juga tampan! Sementara aku? jangankan cantik predikat tampan saja tidak pantas untuk ku dapatkan!"

"Kau tidak bodoh... kau juga tidak jelek... kau hanya perlu melepas kacamatamu dan memanjangkan sedikit rambutmu kau pasti akan terlihat sangat menarik"

"EH? Si-siapa kau?" gagapnya takut-takut

"Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini" ucapnya memposisikan diri di samping Heechul

"K-kau bukan murid sini" ucap Heechul sambil memperhatikan namja tersebut dari atas sampai bawah

"Ne, aku alumni sekolah ini, dan kebetulan ingin berkunjung hari ini"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, apa aku terlihat berbohong"

"Ani" jabaw Heechul

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan di sini? dan lagi seorang namja itu pantang menangis" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Heechul

"Ano aku.."

Sepertinya Heechul kita salah tingkah dengan sikap namja satu ini.

"Tidak usah di jawab, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Heechul imnida" ucapnya sambil membungkukan bada

"Kelas?"

"12 aku akan lulus sebentar lagi"

"Jinnja? Prodi apa yang kau ambil?"

"Arsitektur"

"Pilihan yang bagus, apa kau berencana untuk melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi?" tanyanya lagi

"Sepertinya tidak, bagi ku bisa sekolah di sini saja sungguh suatu keberuntungan"

"Wae? Masalah biaya?"

"Ummm" angguknya lemah

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja diperusahaanku? Kebetulan perusahaanku sedang kekurangan arsitektur sekarang, aku akan membiayai kuliahmu sampai selesai jika kau bersedia bekerja di perusahaanku"

"Bekerja? Itu terlalu dini untuk namja seusia saya" jawab Heechul seadanya

"Aku akan membimbingmu dari awal" ucapnya lagi "Perusahaanku bekerja dibidang perumahan, ke sinikan ponselmu?" titahnya

"Wae?" bingung Heechul namun tetap memberikan ponselnya

Setelah menekan beberapa digit nomer lalu tak lama ponsel namja tersebut berdering.

"Itu nomor ponselku, hubungi aku jika kau ingin bergabung di perusahaanku? Itupun jika kau berminat" ucapnya

"Aku akan pergi sekarang sampai jumpa" ucapnya sebelum pegi

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Heechul

"Wae?" balas namja itu setengah berteriak

"Namamu? Aku harus menyimpan apa pada kontak ponselku?"

"Yun-Ho, ingat namaku ne" teriaknya

"N-ne" gumamnya "Pria yang aneh" timpalnya lagi

.

.

.

"Sudah pulang hyung?" antusias Jaejoong

"Apa yang kau inginkan pengkhianat" batin Heechul

"Hyung?" panggilnya lagi

"Ah ne?" jawabnya malas

"Aku ingin bercerita denganmu hyung, kau tahu tad-"

"Aku lelah Jae, lain kali saja ne" potong Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejong yang masih setia dengan bingungnya

"Kau kenapa hyung? Tidak biasanya?" gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan

At Heechul's Room

"Aku benci melihatnya" gumamnya "Tapi aku menyayangi dongsaengku satu-satunya itu" timpalnya

"Aku harus keluar dari sini agar tidak melihatnya setiap hari, karena melihatnya akan semakin membuatku membencinya" gumamnya lagi

Heechul memposisikan dirinya di depan kaca "Apa benar aku menarik?" ucapnya melepas kacamatanya

"Rambutku dipanjangkan? Aku belum pernah memanjangkan rambutku selama ini" gumamnya sambil memegangi rambut cepaknya

Heechul mengutak-atik ponselnya dan...

"Yunho, aku akan menerima tawarannya, mana nomornya tadi" ucapnya sambil mencari-cari nomor panggilan keluar pada ponselnya "Dapat!"

Klik

"Ah, yoboseyo"

_"Heechul?"_

"Ne ini aku Yunho-ssi"

_"Ah wae?"_

"Aku menerima tawaran kerjamu"

_"Jinnjja? Tidak ku sangka secepat ini"_

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku masih harus menunggu hasil kelulusanku sebelum itu, sekitar 1 minggu lagi"

_"Ne, aku akan menunggu untuk itu Heechul-ssi"_

"Gamshamnida Yunho-ssi"

_"Hubungi aku lagi setelah kau menerima surat kelulusanmu ne?"_

"Ne, selamat malam Yunho-ssi"

_"Selamat malam"_

Pip

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa sepertimu Jaejoong" ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di depannya.

**Seminggu Kemudian...**

"Yes" girang Heechul saat menerima surat kelulusannya

Heechul lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, hampir dengan rata-rata nilai yang sempurna.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau lulus?" tanya Jaejoong semangat

"ne, aku lulus" ucap Heechul dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

"Chukai hyung" ucapnya sambil memeluk hyugnya ini

"Gomawo, hyung ingin ketempat teman-teman hyung" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sudah 1 minggu ini kau terlihat seperti menjauhi ku" gumam Jaejoong "Apa aku memiliki salah padamu?" sambungnya

.

.

.

"Umma, appa aku lulus!" girang Heechul saat sudah tiba dirumah.

"Chukai baby" ucap tuan dan nyonya kim "Tapi maaf umma dan appa belum bisa untuk meneruskan kuliahmu, mungkin tahun depan" ucap tuan Kim.

"gwenchana umma appa, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja"

"Bekerja? Dimana?"

"Molla, tapi pemilik perusahaannya langsung yang memintaku bekerja di sana" jawab Heechul

"Jinjja? Umma dan appa akan selalu merestui langkahmu nak selama itu membuatnya merasa bahagia" ucap nyunya Kim

"Gomawo umma appa" ucapnya lagi memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Aku pulang" seru Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba

"Ah umma appa, aku ke kamar ne?" ucap Heechul lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" batin Jaejoong

.

.

.

_"Yoboseyo"_

"Yoboseyo Yunho-ssi, aku sudah menerima surat kelulusanku" ucap Heechul semangat

_"Jinjja?"_

"Ne, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

_"Secepatnya" singkat Yunho_

"Berikan alamat perusahaanmu, aku akan mengirim surat lamarannya, aku juga akan selalu siap untuk melakukan interview Yunho-ssi"

_"Tidak perlu kau sudah diterima di sini Heechul-ssi"_

"Tap-"

_"Sekarang berikan alamat rumahmu"_

"Ne?"

_"Smskan alamatmu. Aku yang akan ke sana"_

"N-ne" ucapnya ragu

_"Ok"_

Pip

Heechul langsung meng-sms=kan alamat rumahnya pada Yunho.

"Aku mengantuk, dia juga tidak mungkin datang dalam waktu cepat" ucap Heechul sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya.

**1 Jam kemudian...**

Tok Tok Tok

"Tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong

"Selamat Sore" ucapnya sopan

"Se-selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Apa benar di sini kediaman Heechul-ssi?"

"Benar" singkatnya

"Bisa saya bertemu dengannya? Saya memiliki sedikit urusan"

"Ne tentu saja, silahkan masuk" ucap Jaejoong "Sebntar saya panggilkan Heechul hyung ne"

"Umm" angguknya

"Sangat tampan" gumam Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar Heechul sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas

"Hyung bangun" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh hyungnya ini

"Wae jae?" malas Heechul

"Ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa?"

"Molla, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang" saran Jaejoong

"Ne ne" ucapnya malas lalu beranjak dari tidurnya "Siapa yang datang. Menganggu tidurku saja" gumam Heechul

.

"Yunho-ssi" kaget Jaejoong

"Ne, apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanyanya

"Ani, hanya saja aku tidak mengira kau akan datang secepat ini" ucapnya sambil merapikan penampilannya

"Kau terlihat berantakan" jujur Yunho

"Jelas saja aku bangun tidur" jawab Heechul asal

"Tapi jika tanpa kacamata seperti ini kau terlihat cantik" pujinya pada Heechul

"Ne?"

"Hanya saja rambut mu itu tidak cocok dengan struktur wajahmu, kau tidak boleh memotongnya lagi mulai dari sekarang jika ingin bekerja denganku" cerocos Yunho yang terus mengomentari penampilan Heechul

"Wae? Rambut ini keren" bangga Heechul

"Percayalah, kau akan tampak bagus jika memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang, tidak cepak seperti itu" jelas Yunho lagi

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana dengan kacamata? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun tanpa kacamata"

"Gunakan kontak lensa. Memangnya kau hidup di jaman kapan Heechul-ssi"

"Aku tidak terbiasa" keluhnya

"Kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang"

"Araa, jadi mulai kapan aku akan bekerja?"

"Secepatnya, tap sekarang kau harus ikut denganku"

"Odiga?" bingung Heechul

"Ikut saja. Ini langkah awal pembelajaranmu dalam dunia kerja Heechul-ssi"

"Hmmm, ne ne, tunggu aku akan berganti pakaian"

"Ne"

.

.

.

"Waaah" mata Heechul berbinar-binar saat memasuki rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah "Ini rumahmu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Heechul

"Ne, ini rumahku"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne" jawabnya singkat

"Kau tidak memiliki keluarga?" tanya Heechul seenaknya

Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu frontal keluar dari mulut namja cantik ini.

"Tentu saja punya, aku memiliki seorang Dongsaeng seorang umma dan seorang appa. hanya saja mereka tinggal dirumah besar" jelas Yunho

"Rumah besar? apa lebih besar dari rumah ini?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Ne, ini rumah untuk ketenangan pribadi ku"

"Ummm" angguk Heechul mengerti "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Kau suka rumah ini?"

"N-ne" jawab Heechul bingung

"Kalau begitu tinggalah di sini"

"MWO?" pekik Heechul

"Aih, jangan bertiriak seperti itu" kesal Yunho menekan-nekan telinganya yang terasa berngiang-ngiang karena teriakan Heechul

"Ah mianhae Yunho-ssi" ucapnya dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah

"Tinggalah di sini Heechul-ssi itu sarat utama untuk bekerja denganku. Di sini ada 5 kamar dan kau bisa menggunakan yang salah satunya"

"Tidak ada salahnya. Toh aku memang berniat keluar dari rumah agar semakin membeci dongsaengku" batin Heechul

"Bagaimana Heechul-ssi?"

"Ne, saya setuju. Tapi tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian mengerikan Yunho-ssi"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian karena di sini ada beberapa maid dan aku juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini"

"Apa itu berarti kita akan tinggal bersama?" tanya Heechul polos

"Ne" balas Yunho yang terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan Heechul

Klek

Pintu terbuka menampakan sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi serta tampan.

"Hyung! umma menyuruhku membawakan ini untuk-"

"AH Siwon kau datang?" seru Yunho saat melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri di depan pintu utama

"Siwon? Hyung? Ap-apa dia dongsaeng mu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Heechul takut-takut sementara Siwon hanya menatapnya jijik bercampur tidak suka

"Ne, wae? kalian satu sekolah bukan?" bingung Yunho

"Apa lagi sekarang! Mereka bersaudara!?" teriak Heechul dalam hati

.

.

.

**Repost fic lama **

**Gak direspon gak bakal lanjut **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

SiChul

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Cho Kyuhyun

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Sebelumnya...**_

_"Siwon? Hyung? Ap-apa dia dongsaeng mu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Heechul takut-takut sementara Siwon hanya menatapnya jijik bercampur tidak suka_

_"Ne, wae? kalian satu sekolah bukan?" bingung Yunho_

_"Apa lagi sekarang! Mereka bersaudara!?" teriak Heechul dalam hati_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 2**

"Wae Heechul-ssi?"

"A-ani" jawab Heechul gugup

"Hyung! Untuk namja menjijikan di sini?" teriak Siwon lantang

"Jaga mulutmu Siwon!"

"Dia memang menjijikan hyung! Usir dia dari sini"

"Sudahlah jangan bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu, lagi pula ini rumah hasil jerih payahku apa hak mu mengatur apa yang menjadi urusan pribadiku?"

"M-mwo? Urusan pribadi? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tahukan appa menyuruhku untuk menikah, dia ini calon istriku!" jawab Yunho asal

"M-mwo? A-apa maksudmu" kaget Heechul

"Ye? Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu hyung! SANGAT!" Siwon tertawa meremehkan

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya jadi jangan menganggu urusan pribadiku, mengerti? Kajja Chullie kita pergi" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan dongseng yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Chulie? Sejak kapan namaku berubah seperti itu?" batin Heechul yang mengikuti langkah besar Yunho

.

.

.

"Yunho-ssi/Heechul-ssi..." ucap mereka berbarengan

"Kau duluan Heechul-ssi"

"Ah tidak kau saja Yunho-ssi"

"Masalah tadi maaf ak lancang berkata seperti itu, aku hanya tidak suka Siwon terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku" tutur Yunho

"Ne, gwenchana Yunho-ssi" ucap Heechul mengerti

"Aku akan membelikan beberapa pakaian untukmu, dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Untuk apa? Aku memiliki banyak pakaian" tolak Heechul

"Ini hadiah dariku"

"Go-gomawo Yunho-ssi"

"Ne dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' lagi Heechul ah, kau boleh memanggilku hyung jika kau mau"

"N-ne" angguknya canggung

"Karena kau akan tinggal di sana secara otomatis kau akan sering bertemu dengannya"

"Mwo?" kaget Heechul

"Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumahku dari pada di rumah besar Chul ah jadi ku harap kau akan terbiasa"

"Tap-tapi aku belum minta izin untuk tinggal di luar rumah, aku hanya mengatakan akan bekerja pada orang tuaku hyung" adu Heechul

"Biar aku yang memintakan izin orang tuamu"

"Ne hyung"

Yunho pun melajukan lagi mobilnya untuk menemani Heechul membeli beberapa keperluannya dan mengantar pulang setelhnya.

"Aku pulang" seru Heechul "Silahkan masuk hyung" sungutnya sopan

"Ne"

"Duduk hyung tunggu sebentar ne, aku panggilkan umma dan appa"

"Ne Heechul ah"

"Umma appa!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil menuju ke dalam

"Anak itu lucu" gumam Yunho

Klek

"Aku pul- eh?"

"Ah selamat sore" ucap Yunho berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya

"Se-selamat sore" balas Jaejoong

"Ah Yunho imnida, senang berkenalan"

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" balasnya "Apa kau mencari Heechul hyung? apa perlu ku panggilkan?" tawar Jaejoong

"Ah tidak perlu, aku tadi datang bersamanya Jaejoong-ssi"

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu saya tinggal ne" ucapnya sopan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam

"Ne" balasnya pelan

"Maaf lama menunggu hyung tapi sepertinya orang tua ku sedang keluar, mau menunggu? Atau bagaimana?" tanya Heechul

"Aku tunggu saja, gunakan setiap hari obat penumbuh rambut yang ku berikan padamu ne?"

"Ahaha apa perlu? Nanti juga akan panjang sendiri"

"Tapi dengan itu kau akan lebih cepat terlihat cantik" ucapnya yang membuat Heechul merona karenanya

"Jangan terlalu banyak memujiku hyung"

"Kami pulang~~~"

"Nah umma appa, perkenalkan ini atasan ku"

"Yunho Imnida" ucpnya sopan sambil membungkukan badan di depan kedua orang tua Heechul

"Ah ne ne. Kami orang tua Heechul. Semoga anak kami dapat menjadi karyawan yang baik" balas umma Kim ramah

Merekapun kembali duduk di ruang tamu yang terbilang sempit itu.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin memintakan izin untuk putra anda agar bisa menempati rumah yang sudah disediakan oleh perusahaan" ucap Yunho sedikit berbohong

"Mwo?" bingung kedua orag tua Heechul

"Ne, itu untuk kemudahan bagi Heechul-ssi sendiri, rumah yang kami sediakan lebih dari cukup dan Heechul-ssi sudah menyetujuinya sendiri, benar bukan?" Yunho menatap Heechul dan mendapat anggukan olehnya

"Tapi Heechul sejak kecil belum pernah terpisah dengan kami" sela appa Kim "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja Chul ah?" sambungnya lagi

"Ne appa, aku sudah memutuskan aku ingin mandiri" Heechul membuka suara

"Baiklah jika memang itu keputusanmu kami akan selalu merestuinya nak"

"Gomawo umma appa" ucap Heechul tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, besok sore aku akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu Heechul-ssi, jadi kau akan mulai bekerja lusa. Kau bisa mengemas barang-barang yang kau rasa perlu dari sekarang"

"Ne Yunho-ssi, berhati-hatilah" ucap Heechul sebelum akhirnya Yunho keluar dari rumahnya

.

.

.

"Hyung~" panggil Jaejoong dari depan pintu kamar mereka

"Wae?"

"Apa kau akan pindah dari rumah ini?"

"Aku tidak pindah aku hanya menginap di sana selama bekerja" kilah Heechul

"Itu saja saja hyung, kenapa tidak pulang pergi saja hyung?" rengek Jaejoong

"Karena aku tidak ingin semakin membencimu bodoh! Biar bagaimana pun kau tetap dongsaeng yang kusayangi!" umap Heechul dalam hati

"Hyung!" panggil Jaejoong lagi merasa perkataannya tidak didengakan oleh Heechul

"Aku lelah jika pulang pergi belum lagi jarak yang lumayan jauh, belum lagi biaya transportasi, aku perlu memikirkan semua itu Jae"

"Arasso, aku pasti akan sangat kesepian"

"Kau bisa mengajak Siwon-mu itu tinggal di sini" gumam Heechul pelan

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong

"A-ani, aku bilang kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu jika kau kesepian, sudahlah hyung lelah" ucap Heechul yang kini merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya

"Selamat tidur hyung" Jaejoong mencium pucuk kepala Heechul

Heechul menitikkan airmata saat Jaejoong mencium pucuk kepalanya karena mungkin ia akan sangat jarang bertemu dengan dongsaengnya ini, namun dia juga akan semakin membencinya jika terus berada di rumah ini, ini keputusan terbaik.

"Mianhae Jae, aku tidak ingin membencimu. Tapi kau sudah membuatku sangat sakit hati" gumamnya selepas perginya Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Siwon ku mohon berhentilah mnghubungiku!" kesal Jaejoong karena berkali-kali Siwon menelponnya

"Wae? Aku merindukan namjachinguku"

"Namjachingu? Jangan berkata sesukamu pabo!" kesal Jaejoong

"Maka dari itu terimalah aku" ucap Siwon memelas

"Untuk apa menerimamu? Untuk menyakiti hyungku!?" bentak Jaejoong lalu menutup kasar handphone lipatnya

.

"Hyungnya?" ucap Siwon terbingung-bingung

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Yunho

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung! sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja, kau tidak pulang?"

"Wae? Tidak biasanya kau mengusirku?" cibir Siwon

"Aku bertanya, bukan mengusirmu" kilah Yunho

"Hyung, kau serius akan menikah dengan namja menjijikan tadi?"

"Ternyata Siwon mengangapnya serius" batin Yunho yang kini tertawa geli

"Siapa yang kau bilang menjijikan?" tanya Yunho sangar

"Yang tadi?"

"Dia punya nama" kesal Yunho

"Ne ne, jawab pertanyaan ku hyung"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yunho balik dengan senyum yang mengembang hanya disebelah sudut bibirnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia dengan duduknya

"Yak! Hyung jawab aku!" teriak Siwon kesal

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah!" teriak Yunho balik

"Aku bukan bocah" gerutunya

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Yunho yang kini ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Siwon

"Libur" jawabnya malas

"Kapan kau akan masuk lagi?"

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi hyung"

"Apa kau akn di sini selama satu minggu ke depan?" tanya Yunho khawatir

"Ne, aku malas berada di rumah besar"

"Tapi Heechul akan tinggal di sini, sore ini supir kita akan menjemputnya"

"MWO!" kaget Siwon "Kenapa dia harus tinggal di sini?" protes Siwon tak terima

"Karena dia calon istriku" bohong Yunho 'lagi'

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung"

"Aku tidak bercanda, jadi sebaiknya kau menajga sikapmu saat dia di sini. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa kembali ke rumah besar dan bertingkahlah sesukamu"

Siwon diam, sungguh menyebalkan jika harus tinggal satu atap dengan namja yang berhasil mempermalukannya di tengah orang banya seperti Heechul. Tapi jika ia tinggal di rumah besar dengan kedua orang tua yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada ditempatnya. Itu semakin tidak nyaman menurutnya.

.

"Siwon bangun sebentar, bisa bantu aku" teriak Yunho dari luar kamar Siwon

"Bantu apa hyung? aku mengantuk!" kesal Siwon

"Cepat keluar!" hardik Yunho

Siwon memang kejam di kalangan sekolahnya namun ternyata Yunho jauh lebih menyeramkan darinya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Siwon malas

"Tolong jemput Heechul, supir ku masih dalam perjalanan dan mungkin malam akan sampai sementara aku berjanji untuk menjemputnya sore ini"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau! Kenapa tidak au saja yang menjemputnya hyung" kesal Siwon berusaha menutup lagi pintu kamarnya namun ditahan oleh Yunho

"Aku masih ada urusan, tolong hyung"

"Tidak mau hyung, melihat wajahnya saja aku malas"

"Choi Siwon!" bentak Yunho

"Ne ne, aku akan menjemputnya, berikan alamatnya!" ucap Siwon pada akhirnya

"Nah itu baru dongsaeng hyung" ucap Yunho penuh kemenangan

"Palli"

"Ini" Yunho memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah berisi alamat lengkap Heechul "Pastikan calon istriku selamat sampai di sini, araso?"

"Ne!" jawab Siwon singkat setelah mengambil kasar kertas yang diberikan Yunho

"Begitu-begitu kau tetap penurut ternyata" gumam Yunho

.

.

.

"Kau menyusahkan saja hyung! Dan lagi kenapa dunia begitu sempit, kenapa aku harus berurusan lagi dengan namja jelek itu, aku bahkan sangat bersyukur dia lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah, dan sekarang kenapa kau mempertemukan kami lagi tuhan" keluh Siwon sepanjang jalan.

Siwon mengetuk kasar pintu rumah Heechul.

"Nugu?" bingung umma Kim saat membukakan pintu

"Saya ingin menjemput Heechul" cuek Siwon

"Oh kau supir Yunho-ssi, sebentar aku panggilkan Heechul, dia sudah siap sejak tadi"

"Supir?" uca Siwon menunjuk dirinya

"Heechul-ah! Supirnya sudah datang, palli!" teriak umma Kim tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan umma Kim

"Ne umma! Sebentar!" balas Heechul yng juga berteriak

"Kau cukup tampan untuk ukuran supir anak muda" umma Kim terkekeh geli

"Aku buk-"

"Aku sudah siap umma" Heechul datang dan secara tidak langsung memotong ucapan Siwon

"Ah itu dia supirnya sudah menunggu"

"K-kau?" kage Heechul "Dia bukan supir umma, dia dongsaengnya Yunho-ssi" bisik Heechul

"Ah mianhae anak muda, saya kira anda supir yang ditugaskan Yunho-ssi" ucap umma Kim membungkukan badannya

"Ne ahjumma tidak masalah" ucap Siwon tersenyum tulus "Kau! Cepat masukkan barang-barangmmu!" teriaknya galak pada Heechul

"Ne, umma aku berangkat, jika ada waktu aku pasti akan ke sini, bilang pada Jae dan appa ne" Heechul memeluk ummanya sebelum berangkat.

"Ne, umma akan sampaikan chagi. Sudah cepat sana"

"Ne, bye umma"

"Hanya itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Siwon cuek

"Ne hanya ini" balas Heechul tak kalah cuek

"Kau jangan bertingkah selama tinggal di rumah hyungku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"Cerewet" gumam Heechul tanpa memandang Siwon

"Mwo?"

"Sudah jalan saja, kau itu terlalu banyak bicara" kesal Heechul

"Apa aku bilang"

Heechul yang malas berdebat lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar jendela mobil.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Chul ah" sambut Yunho

"Ne hyung" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manis

Sementara Siwon sepertinya sangat jengah melihat kedekatan diantara keduanya sehingga lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?" tanya Yunho

"Ne" jujur Heechul

"Dia memang begitu jadi kau harus maklum ne"

"Ne hyung"

"Kau ingin memakai kamar yang mana?"

"Terserah saja, saya akan menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya"

"Kajja"

Mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua dan sepanjang perjalanan yang singkat itu mata Heechul tidak pernah berhenti berbinar-binar melihat seisi rumah yang 10 kali lebih besar dari rumahnya itu.

"Di sini ne? Di depan itu kamarku dan yang di belakang itu kamar Siwon, kau bisa meminta batuan apa saja jika kau memerlukan apapun"

"Ne, gomawo hyung"

"Apa perlu ku bantu merapikan barang-barangmu"

"Tidak perlu hyung aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, lagi pula aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Begitukah? Baiklah"

"Ne"

"Oh satu lagi Heechul ah, jangan segan dengan Siwon jik dia berbuat sesukanya kau jangan diam saja, kau boleh membalasnya atau mengadukannya padaku"

"Hehe ne hyung tenang saja" jawab Heechul cengengesan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, nikmati kamar barumu"

"Ummm" angguk Heechul

.

"Kamar ini sangat besar, bahkan kamar ku yang dulu hanya separuhnya" kagum Heechul "Kenapa Yunho hyung begitu baik padaku, ah tapi siapa yang perduli selama dia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh" gumamnya lagi

Belum selesai Heechul mengagumi segala kemegahan kamar yang akan ditempatinya entah sampai kapan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Sebentar" ucap Heechul setengah berteriak "Nugu?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat yoeja yang terbilang cantik setelah pintu terbuka

"Saya maid di sini tuan, tuan Yunho menyuruh saya untuk membanu anda merapikan barang-barang anda" jawab yoeja cantik tersebut

"Ah tidak perlu, saya bisa merapikannya sendiri"

"Tapi tuan-"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula barang yang saya bawa tidak banyak"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" maid tersebutpun kembali dengan kesibukannya

"Hey! Kau!" teriak Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Aku benci melihat wajah itu!" batin Heechul lalu masuk lagi ke kamarnya sesudah membanting kasar pintu kamarnya

"Yak! Kurang ajar!" teriak Siwon merasa dirinya di acuhkan oleh Heechul

Siwon melngkah ke kamar Heechul dan masuk seenaknya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Mana sopan santunmu tuan Choi!" bentak Heechul

"Hebat, bahkan sekarang kau sudah berani membentakku hanya karena kau akan menikah dengan hyungku!" balas Siwon yang juga membentak tak kalah sengit

"Eh?" bingung Heechul "Menikah? Apa anak ini percaya kebohongan yang dibuat hyungnya" batin Heechul

"Jangan ku pikir aku akan menerimamu sebagai iparku bodoh!" dengan berani Siwon menjitak kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya itu

"Cukup Siwon-ssi menjauhlah dariku, bukankah kau sudah tahu aku akan menikah dengan hyungmu!" tantang Heechul

"Entah dari mana hyung mengenal namja sepertimu tapi apa hyung masih akan menerimamu sebagai istrinya jika dia tahu kau pernah menyatakan cinta padaku!"

"Mwo? Aku bahkan sudah melupakan itu!" balas Heechul tak mau kalah

"Pergi dari sini dan lupakan tentang pernikahan bodoh itu!" bentak Siwon

"Asalkau tahu-"

Bruk

Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan perkataannya Siwon sudh terlanjur mendorong Heechul keras hingga membatnya tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak Heechul tak terima

"Memberimu pelajaran sunbae jelek" ejek Siwon

Siwon mencengkram erat kedua tangan Heechul dengan satu tangannya dengan satu tangan lainnya emmm? 'bermain-main'

"Berani-beraninya kau-ahh"

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Siwon yang kini sedang bermain-main dengan 'benda' Heechul "Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kau pasti menyukainya bukan" seringainya

PLAK

Heechum menampar telak muka Siwon setelah sebelumnya mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Selain kau bodoh kau juga kurang ajar!" bentak Heechul sambil menyeka air matanya

"Tch" sementara Siwon hanya memasang wjah datar meski sebenarnya dia juga meringis karena tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Heechul cukup keras

"Kau harus belajar untuk menghargai orang lain brengsek!" umpatnya sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut

.

"Seenaknya saja dia berbuat seperti itu" omel Heechul berjalan sal didalam rumah besar tersebut hingga..

Bruk

Heechul menghantam Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wae? Kau menangis Chul ah?" bingung Yunho melihat masih ada air disudut mata Heechul

"Ani hyung, ini kemasukan debu" bohongnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho ragu

"N-ne hyung"

"Jangan berbohong apa Siwon melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu?" tanya Yunh dingin

"Ani hyung" bohong Heechul 'lagi'

"Jika Siwon berbuat hal yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman katakanlah padaku" Yunho mengelus pucuk kepala Heechul

"Ne hyung" balas Heechul

Sementara di lain tempat seseorang tengah harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau Heehul mengadukan kejadian tadi pada hyungnya tersebut.

"Dia tidak mengadukannya?" gumamnya tak percaya "Apa perbuatanku tadi keterlaluan?" gumamnya sedikit merasa sedikit bersalah

.

.

"Hey!" panggil Siwon saat Heechul hendak masuk lagi ke kamarnya

Heechul hanya melengos masuk tanpa memperdulikan Siwon

"Hey! Aku memanggilmu!" ucapnya menahan tangan Heechul

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!" hardik heechul dan Siwon melepaskannya

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadukanku pada hyung?" tanya Siwon songong

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Apa kau pikir dengan berbuat baik untukku maka aku akan bersikap baik padamu?" ucap Siwon meremehkan

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bersikap baik padaku Siwon-ssi, tapi setidaknya jangan mengganggu ketentraman hidupku, terlebih berbuat bejat seperti tadi!" kecamnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Siwon "Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, kau akan melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul sebenarnya" seringainya

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Kritik dan saran yang MEMBANGUN sangat saya harapkan :)**

**Tanpa Review Tidak Lanjut :v **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

SiChul

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Cho Kyuhyun

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Apa kau pikir dengan berbuat baik untukku maka aku akan bersikap baik padamu?" ucap Siwon meremehkan_

"_Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bersikap baik padaku Siwon-ssi, tapi setidaknya jangan mengganggu ketentraman hidupku, terlebih berbuat bejat seperti tadi!" kecamnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Siwon "Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, kau akan melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul sebenarnya" seringainya_

.

.

.

**Part 3**

"Jam berapa ini" dumel Heechul mengucek-ngucek matanya malas "Baru jam delapan" ucapnya lalu merebahkan diri lagi dengan seenaknya

...

"MWO!? JAM DELAPAN!" Heechul langsung bangkit dari persemayamannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, hari pertama bekerja dan dia sudah terlambat apa kata Yunho nanti tentangnya mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Mianhae hyung saya lupa memasang alarm hingga bangun sesiang ini. sekali lagi mianhae" ucapnya membungkukan badan berkali-kali di depan Yunho

"Santai saja Heechul ah, kita datang sore pun tidak akan ada yang memarahi" ucap Yunho terkekeh

"Itu benar bagi hyung, tapi saya karyawan baru" ucapnya tak enak

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menganggumu Chulie karena kau asisten pribadiku"

"Ne? Asisten? Tapi bukankah kemarin anda biang yang diperlukan di perusahaan anda arsitektur?" bingung Yunho

"Ku rasa kemampuanku sudah cukup juga masih ada beberapa yang lain jadi kau cukup membantu segala keparluanku saja" ucap Yunho tersenyum

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak mengaakan sejk awal!" kesal Heechul yang merasa dibohongi tentang peletakan posisinya

"Chulie~ kenapa harus protes? Posisi yang aku rekomendasikan untukmu ini lebih tinggi dari posisi yang kau inginkan. Lagi pula posisi yang ku tawarkan sebelumnya sudah ada yang mengisi, jadi terima saja" ucap Yunho sambil menyeruput santai kopi di depannya

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sudah lebih baik kau bantu aku bangunkan Siwon" potong Yunho

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku" gumam Heechul

"Wae? Kau keberatan?"

"Ah ani hyung, aku akan membangunkannya" ucap Heechul lagi meski dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Yak! Bangun bocah!" teriak Heechul songong sambil menggedor-gedor daun pintu kamar Siwon

Namun nihil karena yang berada didalam tak menggubris sedikit pun.

Klek

Dengan langkah yang sangat berani Heechul membuka pintu kamar tersebut namun... baru selangkah Heechul menjejakkan kakinya sudh membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kamar si bungsu Choi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya memandang Heechul dengan sorot mata yang tajam

"Te-tentu saja membangunkanmu" gagap Heechul masih berada di dekat pintu

"Aku mengantuk!" ucapnya lalu menutupi lagi seluruh tuubhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Yak! Yunho hyung menyuruhku membangunkanmu! Palli!" kini Heechul mendekat dan mulai berteriak-teriak tepat telinga Siwon

Bukan bangun Siwon malah menarik Heechul dan entah bagaimana kini posisi Siwon berada di atas Heechul dengan menahan kedua tangan Heechul yang kapan saja bisa menampar lagi pria berparas tampan di atasnya tersebut.

"Kau menganggu tidurku" ucapnya datar

"A-apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang sedikit cantik tanpa kacamata besar kemarin" ucap Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul

"Bodoh! Aku namja!" elak Heechul

"Namja?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek "Apa ada namja yang menyatakan cintanya juga kepada namja?" lagi Siwon mengungkit masalah itu.

"Berhenti mengungkit masalah itu bodoh! Dan lepaskan! Ini sakit bodoh!" umpat Heechul habis-habisan

"Tidak sebelum aku menikmatimu"

"EHEM!"

Suara bass yang mampu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget akan kehadirannya

"Hyung!" serua keduanya bersamaan dan langsung membenarkan posisi mereka

"Chulie bukankah tadi kau ku perintahkan untuk membangunkannya?" introgasi Yunho

"Mi-mianhae hyung, dongsaeng anda ini suka berbuat sesukanya hyung" tuduhnya sambil menunjuk Siwon

"Mwo? Dia yang menggodaku tadi hyung" Siwon tak kalah membela diri

"Menggoda?" seru Heechul tak percaya

"Ne dia membangunkanku dengan cara berbisik-bisik manja ditelingaku hyung" bohong Siwon dengan wajah serius

"Kapan aku melakukan itu bocah gila!" kesal Heechul

"Tad-"

"Hentikan!" potong Yunho

"Aku kesini tidak untuk mendengar perdebatan kalian, Heechul ah kemari!" titah Yunho "dan kau Siwon lebih baik kau cepat mandi! Aku tidak suka ada orang malas dirumahku" ucapnya lalu menarik Heechul keluar dari kamar Siwon

"Ada apa dengannya? Ah tentu saja dia cemburu karena aku melakukan itu pada calon istrinya" gumam Siwon

"Aku tidak sudi memiliki ipar seperti itu" gumamnya lagi "Eh? Wae? Kenapa aku tidak suka? Apa karena aku tidak setuju dia dengan hyungku atau karena aku menyukainya?" gumam Siwon masih dengan pemikirannya

"Pabo Siwon! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Mandi dan mandi sekarang aku harus membersihkan lagi otakku dari namja menjijikan itu" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung ak-"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan berangkat setelah itu" potong Yunho

"N-ne" sahut Heechul pelan

"Kau menyukai Siwon chul ah?"

"Ne?" bingung Heechul

"Kau menyukai Siwon?" ulang Yunho lagi

"Ak-aku tentu saja tidak hyung" bohong Heechul

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho menyelidik

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu hyung?" takut Heechul

"Ani, aku hanya sedang berusaha mencari kebenaran pada tatapan matamu"

"Apa-apaan Yunho hyung ini" batin Heechul tak terima

"Siwon!" panggil Yunho saat Siwon melewati meja makan begitu saja tanpa melirik apalagi menyapa.

"Wae?" jawabnya mendelik malas

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui namjachinguku" jawabnya asal

Deg

"Namjachingu? Apa dia memiliki kekasih namja?" batin Heechul

"Nugu?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Kim Jaejoong" jawab Siwon

"Uhuk uhuk" jawaban yang berhsil Heechul tersedak karenanya

"Gwenchana Heechul ah?" khawatir Yunho

"Uhk ne gwenchana uhk" ucapnya mengelus-ngelus dadanya

Sementara Siwon hanya menyeringai kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong yang dimaksud Siwon dongasaengmu?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hyung?" gagap Heechul

"Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya waktu itu"

"Kapan?" bingung Heechul

"Saat menjemputmu dan saat mengantarmu pulang"

"Apa Siwon tahu aku dan Jaejoong bersaudara?" tanya Heechul hati-hati

"Aku tidak tahu" singkat Yunho "Kajja, kita harus berangkat"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Drrt Drrrt

"Aish! Dia lagi?" kesal Jaejoong saat melihat layar ponselnya

"Yoboseyo" ucapnya malas

"_Yoboseyo baby" _

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong kasar

"_Aku merindukan namjachinguku, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"_

"Tidak" jawabnya malas

"_Ayolah berikan alamatmu? Atau setidaknya kita bertemu di luar" mohon Siwon_

"Tidak keduanya"

"_Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu sendiri alamatmu!" _

"Andwe!" pekik Jaejoong langsung

"_Kalau begitu temui aku di luar"_

"Ne ne, di mana kau ingin bertemu?" malas Jaejoong

"_Caffe xxx, aku tunggu ne baby" ucap Siwon manja_

"Ye"

Pip

"Mengganggu liburanku saja!" gerutu Jaejoong

Dengan pakaian seadanya Jaejoong berangkat menuju caffe yang tadi disebutkan oleh Siwon, sekitar 30 menit perjalanan Jaejoong tiba di caffe tempatnya dan Siwon berjanji untuk bertemu.

"Mau apa?" ketus Jaejoong saat menghampri Siwon

"Eh kau sudah datang?"

"Apa yang ada di hadapanmu tak tampak seperti Kim Jaejoong!" kesalnya

"Duduk Jae" Siwon menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya namun Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku ingin-"

Drrrt Drrrt~

"Ah tunggu sebentar baby" ucap Siwon seenaknya dan menjauh untuk meangkat telponnya

.

"Wae hyung?" ucap Siwon setelah meletakkan ponsel di telinganya

"_Bisa kau ambilkan berkas hyung? Hyung lupa membawanya"_

"Kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja calon istri hyung itu yang mengantarkannya"

"_Tidak bisa, ayolah Siwon atau kau tidak boleh menginap di tempatku lagi"_

"Arasso arasso, aku akan mengantarkannya"

"_Gomawo saeng, kau ambil berkas dengan map berwarna hijau di ruang kerjaku ne"_

"Ne ne"

Pip

"Jae, aku harus mengantar berkas milik hyungku, kau mau ikut? Ah kau memang harus ikut" ucap Siwon seenaknya lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong keluar dari caffe tersebut

"Odiga?" bingung Jaejoong

"Ikut saja!"

"Berhenti menarik-narikku!" kesal Jaejoong menghempaskan kasar tangan Siwon

"Mianhae" ucap Siwon cengengesan

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Siwon?"

"Ke rumah hyug ku sebentar lalu ke akntornya untuk mengantarkan berksnya, setelah itu kita bebas berkencan baby"

"Jangan bermimpi!" ketus Jaejoong memalingkan pandangnya ke arah luar mobil

"Mau ikut masuk atau tunggu di sini?" tawar Siwon

"Menunggumu di sini? Kau ingin membuat kulitku hitam?" keluh Jaejoong karena memang cuaca sanga pans hari ini

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk"

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong malas namun tetap mengekori Siwon dari belakang

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil berkas hyung ku sebentar, kau ingin minum?"

"Ani" jawbanya singkat

Tak lama Siwon sudah kembali dengan berkas yang tadi dibicarakannya.

"Sudah?"

"Ne, sekarang kita ke kantor hyung ku" ajak Siwon lagi

"Ya ya terserah kau saja" jawab Jaejoong malas

.

.

"Hyung? Apa aku saja yang mengambilkan berkasnya?" ucap Heechul tak tega melihat Yunho yang uring-uringan menunggu dongsaengnya itu

"Ah jangan, tadi Siwon sudah mengambilkannya

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kau tenang saja"

"Apa yng harus aku kerjakan hyung? Aku merasa bosan" keluh Heechul

"Nikmati waktu luang seperti ini Chulie karena ada saatnya nanti kau bahkan tidak dapat bergerak karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan" ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan"

"Pijit aku" titah Yunho

"Mwoya? Bukan pekerjaan seperti itu yang ku maksud" protes Heechul

"Kau sendiri yang meminta pekerjaan bukan"

"Hyung kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Heechul menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya penasaran akhir-akhir ini

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja hyung, kita bahkan belum ada satu bulan saling mengenal tapi kau sudah begitu baik padaku" tutur Heechul

"Karena aku memang orang baik" gurau Yunho sambil tertawa garing

"Jawab pertanyaan ku hyung" kesal Heechul

"Kau ingin tahu?" ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arah Heechul

"Umm" angguk Heechul mantap

"Karena aku..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah itu pasti Siwon" seru Yunho

"Aish!" kesal Heechul karena jawaban Yunho terpotong oleh ketukan pintu sialan tersebut

Klek

"Ini" Siwon memberikan kasar setumpuk berkas yang berada di tangannya "Aku pulang" sambungnya lagi

"Yak! Tunggu, masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" tahan Yunho

"Aku akan keluar" ucap Heechul yng mengerti bahwa Siwon dan Yunho ingin berbicara empat mata

"Ne" angguk Yunho

"Dari pada mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih baik aku berkelling perusahaan ini" gumam Heechul "Perusahaan ini sangat besar, sunggu hebat Yunho hyung bisa membangun perusahaan seperti ini" kagum Heechul

"Hyung?" seru sebuah suara ragu

"Jae? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ak-aku" gagap Jaejoong

"Baby" Siwon datang dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang melingkar seenaknya di pinggangnya

"Oh, kalian bersama" ucap Heechul dengan wajah datar

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan"

"Tidak perlu Jae, kau bisa menikmati kebahagiaanmu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku harus kemabali Jae, nikmatilah harimu" ucapnya tersenyum kaku

"Wae? Kau mengenal namja menjijikan itu?" tanya Siwon asal

PLAK

"Wae? Kenapa kau menamparku!" teriak Siwon tak terima

"Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan hyungku menjijikan! Yang menjijikan itu kau namja bodoh!" umpa Jaejoong sengit dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon

"Hyung? Jadi mereka bersaudara" gumam Siwon "Jae! Tunggu!" teriaknya dan berlari mengikuti langkah Jaejoong

.

"Brengsek! Apa harus memamerkan kebersamaan mereka di hadapanku seperti itu" isak Heechul sambil terus berjalan entah kemana.

GREP

"Yak!" protes Heechul saat salah satu tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang "Yunho hyung" ucanya lagi sambil menyeka air matanya

"Wae? Kau menangis?"

"Ani hyung" kilahnya sesenggukan

"Aku benci orang yang suka berbohong, ikut aku!" tegas Yunho dan membawa Heechul kembali keruangannya.

"Wae? Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis? Juga ceritakan padaku kenapa kau dan Siwon seperti orang yang begitu membenci?" introgasi Yunho

"Ak-aku..."

"Berceritalah Chulie, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu" tuturnya menangkup wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku pernah menyatakan cinta pad-"

"Sudah ku duga" potong Yunho

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi"

"Wae hyung? Bukankah kau ingin mendengarnya?" bingung Heechul

"Aku sudah mengerti jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi Chulie"

"Gomawo hyung"

"Bekerjalah dengan baik" ucapnya mengusap-usap kepala Heechul

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Heechul menjalani kesehariannya bekerja di perusahaan Yunho, membuatnya semakin akrab dan semakin akrab dengan namja yang banyak membantunya ini. begitu pula dengan rasa cintanya pada Siwon yang semakin membesar setiap harinya karena hampir setiap hari bertatap muka.

Penampilan Heechul juga sudah sangat berbeda jauh sejak pertama dia datang ke rumah ituan Choi tersebut.

"Lelah eoh?" seru Yunho yang masuk begitu saja ke ruangan kerja Heechul

"Ne hyung, sangat" keluhnya

"Ingin ku pijit?" tawar Yunho

"Apa ada seorang atasan yang memijit bawahannya?" tanya Heechul sambil terkikik geli

"Ne ne, apa sudah selesai semua? Sudah kau koreksi semua sketsa gambar yang ku berikan?"

"Ne, sudah semua hyung"

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya diikuti Yunho yang kini juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik bukan dengan rambut seperti ini?" puji Yunho sambil membelai rambut Heechul yang kini sudah mulai panjang

"Jujur saja aku merasa gerah hyung memiliki rambut sepnjang ini apa boleh aku memotongnya? Lagi pula aku tidak ingin tampil cantik, tapi tampan" keluhnya

"Ini bahkan belum ada sebahu, kau bisa mengikatnya jika merasa panas Chulie" saran Yunho

"Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terlihat seperti wanita" kesal Heechul

"Dan akan semakin membuat Siwon tertarik" tambah Yunho yang membuat Heechul blushing seketika

"Kau semakin sering menyindir tentang Siwon semenjak aku bercerita padamu waktu itu" kesal Heechul lagi

"Mianhae, aku suka melihat wajahmu memerah, menurutku semakin cantik" pujinya lagi

"Kau terlalu banyau memuji ku hyung"

"Karena itu kenyataannya, bahkan kau tampak lebih cantin dari dongsaengmu itu"

"Jinjja?" tanya Heechul ragu

"Ne, kecantikan yang kau miliki benar-benar alami chulie"

"Ah sudah sudah, kau sengaja menggodaku hyung" Heechul memukul pelan dada Yunho

"Hehe mianhae, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, kajja"

"Ne, sebentar aku merapikan barang-barangku hyung"

"Aku tunggu di ruanganku" ucap Yunho sebelum keluar dari ruangan Heechul

"Ne"

.

.

**Di Kamar Kyu..**

"Kyu, aku bosan" keluh Siwon

"Wae Siwon?" jawab Kyuhyun malas dan masih setia dengan PSP di tangannya

"Aku bosan dengan Jae"

"Tch, kau bosan dengannya? Bahkan mendapatkannya pun kau belum" ejek Kyuhyun

"Maka dari itu aku bosan"

"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan namja galak itu"

"Ne ne, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menertawakanku"

"Tergantung" jawab Siwon asal

Merasa Kyuhyun tidak berfokus pada ceritanya akhirnya Siwon mengambil paksa PSP di tangannya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Yak! Itu mahal" kesal Kyuhyun

"Dengarkan ceritaku pabo!"

"Ne ne aku akan mendengarkan" jawab Siwon malas

"Kau ingat Kim Heechul"

"Yang menembakmu tempo itu kah? Wae?"

"Dia semakin cantik sekarang" ucap Siwon ragu

"Mmmffth jangan bilang sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya

"Molla, tapi kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya sekarang kyu, bahkan bunny-mu itu kalah cantiknya"

"Yak! Jangan bawa-bawa Sungmin hyung!" kesal Kyuhyun

"Lihat ini" Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah photo pada layar ponselnya

"Nugu?" bingung Kyuhyun

"Dia Kim Hee-Chul"

"MWO? Kau jangan berbohong mana mungkin ini dia"

"Tidak percaya bukan? Tapi aku menyasikan sendiri bagaimana dia tumbuh cantik setiap harinya dan tentu saja itu tidak lepas dari bantuan hyung ku"

"Hmm sungguh cantik" gumam Kyuhyun

"Yak! Dia milikku"

"Haha kau bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah waktu itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Ne, aku menyesal melakukan itu, dan sekarang aku harus membuatnya menyatakan cintanya lagi padaku"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Choi" ejek Kyuhyun

"Lihat saja nanti, kau ingin melihatnya langsung kah? Jam seperti ini dia sudah berada di rumah" ucap Siwon sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Ne ne, kajja kita ke rumahmu"

Begitulah kiranya percakapan dua sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak SD itu seblum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beralih tempat menuju kediaman Siwon lebih tepatnya Yunho.

.

.

"Kau tidak lelah hyung?" tanya Heechul yang melihat Yunho masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang sudah seharian dilihatnya

"Lelah sekali, tapi ini harus diselesaikan" ucapnya tersenyum ke arah Heechul "Rasa lelah hyung akan berkurang jika kau temani" pintanya

"Haha hyung bisa saja" kini Heechul mendudukan diri di depan Yunho (mereka duduk lesehan)

"Gomawo Chulie"

"Ne, kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di ruang kerja hyung?" bingung Heechul

"Bosan, ingin mencari suasana baru" tutur Yunho masih asik berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Umm" angguk Heechul

"Selmat sore hyung" seru Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun, sudah lama kau tidak ke sini" sambut Yunho

"Ne aku dilarang Siwon ke sini hyung" bohong Kyuhyun

"Yak! Jangan mengada-ngada" kesal Siwon

"Ah siapa malikat cantik ini?" Kyuhyun langsung beringsut (?) bergerak menuju Heechul dan mencium punggung tangannya

Siwon dan Yunho yang melihat kelakuan evil ini langsung memberi deathglare pada namja manis ini. sementara Heechul hanya bisa tersipu namun tidak malu akan kelakuan Kyuhyun

"Aku malaikat culun berkacamata yang dulu sering kau lempar dengan telur busuk" jawab Heechul serya menyindir membuat Kyuhyun terpojok tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

Sementara Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban namja cantik ini.

"Tumben kau ke sini?" tanya Yunho sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit terulur

Kring Kring Kring

"Angkat itu Siwon" titah Yunho saat mendengar telpon berdering

"Kau saja hyung"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk"

"Kau saja kyuhyun!" titah Siwon lagi

"Bodoh! Cepat angkat" kesal Yunho

Tanpa menjawab Siwon langsung beranjak

"Yobose-"

"_Cepat ke sini kalian! Appamu! Appa kalian!" potong suara di seberang sana_

"Um-umma..."

"_Ne, cepat kesini hiks appa kalian kena serangan jantung beberapa jam yang lalu" _

"Ne umma kami akan segera ke sana"

"_Ne appamu di rawat di rumah sakit xxx"_

"Ne umma"

PIP

"HYUNG! Appa masuk rumah sakit lagi!" pekik Siwon

"MWO? Di mana? Di maan appa di rawat?" khawatir Yunho

"DI rumah sakit xxx" ktia harus segera kesana hyung"

"Hyung aku ikut" rengek Heechul

"Ne, cepat Siwon Kyuhyun kita menggunakan satu mobil saja"

"Ne ne" ucap mereka bersamaan

.

.

"Dimana appa! Apa dia baik-baik saja ahjumma?" panik Yunho yang baru saja datang

"Dia di dalam, cepat temui dia, kau juga Siwon" saran yoeja yang tadi dipanggil Yunho ahjumma

"Kau ingin ikut kyu chulie?" tanya Yunho

"Aku ikut hyung"

"Aku di sini saja Yunho hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

Yunho Siwon dan Heechul pun masuk melihat kondisi tuan besar Choi yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Ap-appa" panggil Yunho miris, diantara mereka berdua memang Yunho lah yang paling dekat dengan sang appa.

"Anakku" ucap sang appa susah payah "Siapa itu? Calon istrimu kah?" ucap sang appa yang sedikit memperlihatkan wajah gembiranya

"Appa senang akhirnya kau akan segera menikah" ucap sang appa lagi yang semakin membuat Yunho merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya ini.

"Tapi dia namja appa" ucap Yunho pelan

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menikahi pria anakku? Itu tidak masalah selama kau bahagia" racau sang appa

"Appa" Yunho menangis memeluk sang appa.

Heechul yang menyaksikan kejadian mengharukan tersebut ikut menitikkan airmatanya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Siapa namamu nak?" tanya appa Yunho pada Heechul

"Heechul. Kim Heechul tuan" jawab Heechul sopan

"Panggil aku appa" pintanya dengan sangat memelas

"Appa-" protes Yunho yang sepertinya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi namun Heechul menahan lengan Yunho agar tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"Ne appa" ucap Heechul ragu dan membuat tuan besar Choi tersenyum karena itu.

"Ikut aku Chulie" Yunho mengajak Heechul keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Siwon yang masih setia menemani sang appa.

Yunho membawa Heechul cukup jauh dari ruangan mereka berada.

"Wae hyung?"

"Chulie, menikahlah denganku" pinta Yunho tiba-tiba

"Apa Yunho hyung melamarku? Apa aku harus menerimanya tapi aku tidak bisa menolak orang yang sangat banyak menolongku" batin Heechul prustasi

"Ini hanya untuk membahagiakan appa Chulie, kau boleh menceraikan hyung jika 'sudah saatnya' hyung mohon" pintanya dengan nada memelas

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu hyung, ne aku akan menuruti keinginan appa hyung" ucap Heechul tersenyum tulus

"Gomawo Chulie" Yunho menggenggam erat namja cantik yang benar-benar akan menjadi istrinya sekarang

"Kemana takdir akan membawaku?" ucap Heechul dalam hati

.

.

.

"Appa, kami akan menikah secepatnya maka dari itu appa cepat sembuh ne" Yunho menggenggam tangan lemah appanya.

"Jinjja? Kapan? Appa akan sembuh secepatnya dan akan melihat anak appa menikah" girang tuan Choi

"Jangan terlalu senang appa, ingat jantung appa" saran Yunho

"Ne"

"A-apa hyung akan menikah dengan Chulie hyung?" tanya Siwon

"Ne Siwon, hyung akan menikahinya"

"Begitukah?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan kosong

Dengan sembuhnya sang appa seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul pun di gelar dengan besar-besaran.

"Wae? Kenapa terjadi disaat aku mulai mencintainya" lirih Siwon yang menyaksikan Heechul dan Yunho yang sudah berada di altar untuk mengikat janji suci pernikahan.

.

.

.

**Review ne ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

SiChul

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Cho Kyuhyun

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Wae? Kenapa terjadi disaat aku mulai mencintainya" lirih Siwon yang menyaksikan Heechul dan Yunho yang sudah berada di altar untuk mengikat janji suci pernikahan._

.

.

.

**Part 4**

"Sekarang kau istriku" gumam Yunho yang duduk di tepi ranjang mereka

"Ne hyung" jawab Heechul yang masih menundukan wajahnya

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul menyesapkan sebentar bibir hatinya pada bibir Heechul meski tak dirasanya kehangatan sama sekali pada bibir tersebut.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar" Yunho merenggangkan sedikit badannya dari Heechul

"Kemana hyung? Ini sudah sangat larut" khawatir Heechul

"Hanya ingin mencari angin segar" kilah Yunho

"Ka-kau tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' hyung?" tanya Heechul ragu

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku" ucapnya tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Heechul

"Hyung~"

"Aku mengerti Chulie, sekarang kau istirahat ne"

"Gomawo hyung"

"Untuk apa Chulie?"

"Untuk semuanya hyung, untuk kebaikanmu, untuk pengertianmu dan semuanya"

"Ne, sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

"Temani aku" rengek Heechul

"Ne aku akan menemani sampai kau tertidur"

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan ikrar suci seperti pernikahan maafkan aku Tuhan" batin Yunho

Lain kamar YunChul lain kamar Siwon, sepasang mata itu tidk dapat terpejam sama sekali meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.54

"Wae? Kenapa pikiranku tidak dapat lepas dari Heechul" gumamnya prustasi sambil berbaring dan bangun berulangkali berusaha menghilangkan segala pikirannya tentang Heechul, namun nihil.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berdoa pada yesus agar mencabut ingatanku tentangnya atau-aaaaarrgh ottoke?"

.

.

Heechul bangun dalam keadaan sendiri, yah mungkin Yunho memang tiak tidur bersamanya tadi malam, dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul Heechul beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan pagi itu.

"Hyung?" kagetnya saat melihat Yunho duduk manis ditepi ranjang 'mereka' "Kau tidur dimana tadi malam?"

"Di sebelah Chulie aku ke sini kalau-kalau appa curiga ini hanya pernikahan 'palsu'" ucapnya ringan

"Kau sungguh pria yang sangat baik hyung, kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuamu" batin Heechul

"Cepat pakai bajunya, aku juga ingin mandi" perkataan Yunho membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang ada di otak Heechul

"Ah ne hyung"

Merekapun berganti pakai kamar mandi yang tadi juga digunakan Heechul untuk mandi.

"Yunho hyung mianhae mianhae, aku merasa bodoh menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik dirimu, tapi aku benar-benar masih sangat mencintainya" gumam Heechul pelan yang rupanya masih di dengar Yunho meski samar-samar

"Aku tau itu Chulie~" balasnya sangat pelan

.

.

.

"Hyung aku keluar ne. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Heechul setelah siap dengan pakaiannya pagi itu

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" ragu Yunho

"Tentu kau lihat saja nanti hasilnya" sombong Heechul

"Aku tunggu" tantang Yunho

Untuk beberapa hari mungkin mereka akan tinggal di rumah besar itupun karena permintaan appa Yunho yang semakin terlihat lemah di usianya yang sekarang. Begitupun dengan Siwon yang dipaksa tinggal bersama selama Yunho dan Heechul masih berada di rumah besar.

"Rumah ini benar lebih besar dari rumah Yunho hyung" gumam Heechul yang masih mengagumi kemegahan rumah tersebut. "Bahkan dapurnya pun sebesar ini" timpalnya lagi

"Tuan tidak usah ikut, nanti kami kena marah tuan besar" ucap kepala dapur yang mencoba menjelaskan pada Heechul

"Tidak aku ingin membantu" kekeh Heechul

"Kami mohon tuan, nanti kami yang kena marah tuan besar" mohon kepala dapur

"Arasso-arasso" ucap Heechul yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur tersebut

"Kampungan" ejek Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Heechul

"W-wae? Apa masalahmu?" kesal Heechul

"Tentu saja masalah, karena orang kampungan sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini" ucapnya masih dengan nada mengejek

"Wae Siwon? Kenapa kau masih saja membenciku?" lirih Heechul dalam hati

"A-apa kita tidak bisa berdamai Siwon?" ucap Heechul memberanikan diri

"Mwo? Berdamai dengan orang sepertimu? Apa untuknya bagiku?"

"Memang tidak ada untungnya bagimu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku! Setabah apapun aku jika terus diperlakukan buruk pasti akan jengah kau tahu itu!" pekik Heechul penuh emosi

"Wae? Ada apa ini?" suara bass sang appa yang sepertinya berhasil menyudahi perseteruan mereka

"Ani appa" bohong Siwon

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi

"Ne appa, kami hanya sedang mengobrol" ucap Heechul ikut berbohong

"Syukurlah, berarti telinga appa hanya salah dengar" ucap tuan besar Choi terkekeh sendiri

"Ne appa" jawab keduanya cengengesan

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pisau itu Chulie?" tanya tuan Choi bingung

"Ah ini, tadi aku berniat memasak appa"

"Memasak? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau menantuku bukan pembantuku" ucap sang mertua

"Tidak masalah appa"

"Tapi pembantu disini sudah lebih dari cukup Chulie, segera letakkan pisau itu, appa tidak ingin menantu tangannya kasar gara-gara menyentuh benda-benda seperti itu"

"Kau berlebihan appa"

"Sudah cepat panggil suamimu, ajak dia sarapan"

"Ne appa" Heechul pun beranak lagi menuju kamarnya

"Sakit" Siwon meremas kasar bagian dadanya "Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku yang menyandang status sebagai suamimu Kim Heechul" batin bocah kels 2 SMA tersebut menatap punggung Heechul yang semakin menjauh

"Kenapa susah untuk bersikap baik padanya? Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap baik tapi tetap saja tidak bisa" sambungnya lagi tetap dalam hati karena sang appa yang belum menjauh

.

.

Di meja makan yang terbilang sangat besar itu hanya berisikan lima orang yang terlihat kaku satu sama lain.

"Mau ku ambilkan um-" tawar Heechul

"Tidak perlu!" potong sang umma

Saya lupa mengatakan bahwa pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul tidaklah di restui oleh umma Choi, menurutnya menikahi namja itu menjijikan.

"Ah aku sangat berharap memiliki cucu darimu Yunho" ucap umma Choi tiba-tiba

Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya tak nyaman, karena tak mungkin baginya memberikan seorang bayi tanpa rahim dalam dirinya.

"Umma!" tegur Yunho tak nyaman saat melihat perubahan raut yang terjadi pada paras cantik Heechul

"Wae? Umma hanya mengatakan keinginan umma" cuek umma Choi yang masih terus meneruskan makannya

"Perhatikan perkataan umma, itu bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain" tutur Yunho

"Yunho benar yobo, kau harus menjaga perkataanmu!" tegas sang appa yang baru saja membuka suara

TRING

Umma Choi yang merasa dipojokka meletakkan kasar garpu dan sendok yang tadi digunakannya.

"Wae? Kalian tidak suka!" ucap umma Choi yang berniat pergi meninggalkan keempat namja yang masih tertinggal di meja makan

"Duduk! Atau ku ceraikan kau! Sejak kapan kau mengubah sopan santunmu saat dimeja makan" geram appa Choi

"..." umma Choi yang berdiri kembali duduk akibat ancaman sang suami

"Maafkan umma Chulie" bisik Yunho

"Tidak masalah hyung, nanti juga terbiasa" ucap Heechul tersenyum palsu "Dasar nenek lampir" timpal Heechul dalam hati

"Dia memang begitu Heechul ah, selalu seenaknya sendiri" timpal sang appa sambil melirik istrinya

"Ne ne tidak masalah appa" balas Heechul lagi

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur anak kita Yunho mau menikah yobo" nasehat sang appa

"Apa aku harus bersyukur saat anak kita menikah dengan sesama jenisnya?" sindir umma Choi sambil melirik lagi Heechul yang berada di seberangnya

"Meski dia laki-laki tetap saja dia lebih cantik darimu" balas tuan Choi yang membuat sang istri semakin geram mendengarnya

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahi namja murahan itu!"

"Saya bukan namja murahan mertua" ucap Heechul cuek sambil meneruskan makannya

"Kau berani menjawab menantu kurang ajar!" geram umma Choi yang kini mengacungkan garpu di tangannya ke arah Heechul

"Wae? Karena memang aku bukan namja murahan" jawab Heechul santai

"Kurang ajar!" dengus nyonya Choi

Sementara yang lain sibuk berseteru Siwon pun tengah asik dengan pemikirannya yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kenapa semakin ke sini aku semakin jatuh cinta pada namja jelek ini" batin Siwon yang terus saja memperhatikan proses makan Kim Heechul tanpa dia tahu ada sepasang mata yang juga mengawasi gerak geriknya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

**At School..**

"Siwon!" panggil Jaejoong setengah berlari menuju ke arah Siwon

"Wae baby?" ucapnya masih saja seenaknya

"Ini, tolong berikan ini untuk Heechul hyung, umma menitipkannya" ucap Jaejoong yang memberikan sesuatu pada Siwon

"Apa ini?"

"Itu makanan kesukaan Heechul hyung, tolong kau titipkan ne" mohon Jaejoong

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung?"

"Umma dan appa masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka aku juga tidak ada waktu untuk ke sana, tolong aku ne?" mohon Jaejoong

"Ne baby, apapun untukmu"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Jaejoong menggeplak keras kepala Siwon

"Arasso arasso"

"Aku pulang, jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku untuk Jae hyung"

"Ne"

.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" sapa para maid dirumah besar tersebut saat Siwon melewati mereka

"Ne" balasnya singkat "Umma dan appa ada?"

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang pergi dan mereka tidak mengatakan akan kemana dan tuan Yunho sepertinya masih di kantornya" jelas maid tersebut

"Aku tidak menanyakan Yunho"

"Ah ne mianhae" ucap maid tersebut mencoba sabar

"Heechul ada dirumah?"

"Ne tuan, terakhir saya lihat tuan sedang duduk di pinggir kolam" jelas sang main

Semenjak menjadi istri Yunho Heechul sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi oleh mertuanya ikut bekerja di perusahaannya meski awalnya Heechul menolak dan tetap ingin bekerja namun kerasnya tuan besar Choi memang tidak bisa ditentang oleh penghuni rumah di sini.

Mendengar itupun Siwon langsung bergegas menuju kolam renang dirumah besar tersebut dan benar Heechul sedang berada di sana sambil menjuntaikan (?) kaki jenjangnya di pinggiran kolam.

"Hey!" panggil Siwon

Heechl menoleh hanya sekedar memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah depan tanpa menjawab panggilan Siwon.

"Yak! Aku memanggilmu!" kesal Siwon

"Wae? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat" jawab Heechul malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Siwon mendekati Heechul dan dengan seenaknya mendudukan diri di sebelah kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Ini, ummamu menitipkannya"

"Mwoya?"

"Tadi Jaejoong memberikan ini dia bilang ini dari umma untukmu"

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan Siwon Jae?" batin Heechul masih tak rela

"Yak! Ambil ini" pekik Siwon

"Gomawo Siwon ah" untuk kali pertama Heechul memanggil Siwon semanis itu "Kimbab" seru Heechul senang

"Kau menyukai makanan seperti itu?" ejek Siwon yang rupanya masih betah berada di sana

"Ne, kau harus mencobanya" Heechul menyodorkan (?) kotak yang berisi penuh kimbab

"Aku tidak berminat" Siwon memalingkan wajahnya

"Aaa, cobalah" Heechul mengambilkan satu kimbab dan mencoba menyuapkannya ke arah mulut Siwon "Kimbab buatkan ummaku sangat nikmat" tambahnya lagi

Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kimbab yang diberikan Heechul masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul serius

"Mashita" jujur Siwon

"Lagi?" tawar Heechul

"Tidak, umma Kim membuatkan itu untukmu" tolak Siwon

"Ummm ne" Heechulpun melanjutkan makannya

"Mi-mianhae" ucap Siwon terbata pelan dan sedikit terpaksa

"Ne?" bingung Heechul yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada namja di sampingnya

"Selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan padamu" timpa Siwon lagi

"Aku terkejut kau berkata seperti ini" Heechul terkikik geli

"Wae? Apa lucu seseorang yang meminta maaf?" kesal Siwon

"Ani, hanya saja sungguh mengejutkan bagiku" jujur Heechul

"Minahae hyung" ucapnya lagi

"Lupakan saja, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jae?" tanya Heechul lirih

"Baik, wae?"

"T-tidak" kilahnya

"Kenapa kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan Jae?" goda Siwon

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Heechul gugup

"Menurutmu aku sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Siwon balik

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Siwon membuka suara untuk pertama kali.

"Ak-aku masuk" gagapnya

"Changkaman-" Heechul menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah berniat pergi

Lama mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, bagi Heechul maupun Siwon semua terasa indah saat seperti ini.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Apa rasa yang dulu sempat kau rasakan padaku masih ada?" tanya Siwon pelan sambil menatap Heechul tajam

"A-aku-"

"Aku tahu itu masih ada" potong Siwon

"J-jangan salah pa-paham" gagap Heechul dengan cepat melepas pegangan tangannya pada lengan Siwon

"Aku salah paham? Bukan kah itu benar?" tanya Siwon semakin mendekatkan diri pada Heechul

"Ak-aku masuk" Heechul berniat pergi

"Kemana? Bahkan kita baru saja akrab" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sulit di artikan

"Aku mengantuk" dengan cepat Heechul masuk meninggalkan Siwon sebelum wajahnya semakin sulit menahan malu di hadapan namja yang sempat- ah ralat masih mengisi hatinya tersebut.

Heechul menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya tak kalah kasar dan bergelung tak karuan di atas ranjang king sizenya.

"Kau sudah memiliki suami Kim Heechul kau harus melupakan perasaanmu terhadapnya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri "Aku harus bersyukur memiliki Yunho hyung, ne ne aku harus bersyukur" timpalnya lagi

"Tapi sulit untuk membuang begitu saja orang itu dari pikiranku, ottoke? Kemana aku harus berkeluh kesah? Teman pun aku tak punya" lirih Heechul pilu

Drrt Drrt

"Yunho hyung" gumamnya saat menyaksikan layar ponselnya

"Yoboseyo"

"Chulie~" panggilnya lembut

"Wae hyung?" bingung Heechul

"Hanya merindukanmu, tiba-tiba aku merasa takut kehilanganmu" ucapnya pelan

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku memperhatikan photomu sejak tadi dan aku tiba-tiba merasa jatuh cinta padamu. Kau cantik chulie"

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?" bingung Heechul

"Sudah ku katakan aku jatuh cinta padam"

"Hyung~" Heechul semakin bingung dengan tingkah 'suami-nya' ini

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

PIP

"Hyung hyung!" panggl Heechul namun sia-sia karena sambungan sudah terlanjur diputus sepihak oleh Yunho

"Yunho hyung aneh sekali. Ada apa dengannya?" bingung Heechul

Tok Tok Tok

"Nuguya?" tanya Heechul setengah berteriak saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Yunho

"Ini aku"

"Mau apa lagi dia?" saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangan familiar di telinganya

"Buka" ucapnya pelan

Heechul menyiapkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul yang sedikit salah tingkah

"Bantu aku" ucap Siwon lalu menarik Heechul seenaknya

"Yak! Mau kemana?"

"Tolong aku ne sunbae" ucap Siwon berlagak sopan

"Yak kenapa ke kamarmu" protes Heechul saat Siwon membawa Heechul masuk ke kamarnya

"Bantu aku mengerjakan ini" Siwon menunjuk tumpukan kertas-kertas soal di mejanya "Kau pintar dalam matematika bukan?" timpalnya

"Aku akan membantumu tapi tidak di sini, aku tidak ingin Yunho hyung salam paham jika berada di kamarmu" tutur Heechul khawatir

"Tidak akan, lagi pula dia pulang nanti sore" paksa Siwon

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Heechul bersedia membantu Siwon mengerjakan tugas-tugas matematika yang sebenarnya bisa ditanganinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik saat sedang serius seperti itu" puji Siwon

"Hey! Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kau malah memperhatikan hal lain!" teriak Heechul tak terima

"Aku tidak memperhatikan hal lain, aku memperhatikanmu" jujur Siwon

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu" Siwon merapatkan sedikit badannya pada Heechul meraih benang yang sangat kecil dan tidak penting di atas rambut Heechul #modus

"Biar aku" Heechul menepis tangan Siwon yang sudah terjulur ingin mengambilkan benang tersebut

Namun seperti halnya sinetron-sineron yang biasa kalian tonton saat tangan Heechul berusaha menepis tangan sang namja,sang namja tampan tampan malah mempersalah gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan sang namja cantik hingga akhirnya terjadilah ke-awkward-an yang sepertinya hanya dirasakan oleh Heechul.

"L-lepas siwon" keluh Heechul saat dirasanya genggaman tangan Siwon semakin erat mengenggak jari-jari jenjangnya

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" bisiknya di telinga Heechul

"B-bukan begitu" jawabnya serba salah

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya hanya-"

"Kau malu" ucap Siwon saat melihat wajah Heechul yang sudah bersemu sempurna.

"Untuk apa aku malu!" kilahnya langsung

"Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya hyung" Siwon melingkarkan jemari tangannya pada dagu Heechul mengangkat wajah Heechul yang sedari tadi menunduk menghindari tatapan mata namja yang berada di depannya ini.

Semakin dekat semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya jarak di antara mereka hilang dengan sempurna. Bibir itu hanya tertempel begitu saja tanpa meakukan pergerakan hingga akhirnya siwon melumat sedikit bibir bawah Heechul dan masih tak ada perlawanan yang berarti untuk beberapa saat. Hingga siwon merubah lumatannya menjadi lumatan yang brutal dan bernafsu.

Heechul mendorong kasar tubuh Siwon dan berniat beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Meski tidak sepenuhnya Heechul dapat keluar karena Siwon menahan satu lengan namja yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Tetaplah di sini hyung" ucap Siwon masih menahan lengan Heechul yang kini berdiri membelakanginya

"Le-lepas" ucap Heechul berusaha melepas cengkraman Siwon yang semakin lama semakin kuat

"Hyung aku tahu kau mencintaiku!" kini Siwon memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Mendekap namja cantik yang hampir membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini.

"Siwon ku mohon jangan seperti ini" ucapnya lemah

"Aku men-"

"Siwon ku mohon jangan membuat posisiku semakin sulit" mohon Heechul

"Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu hyung, bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu lagi? Ku akui aku dulu memang sangat kejam padamu! Dan memintamu menjadi milikku sesudah kau menjadi seperti sekarang ini adalah hal yang sangat kurang ajar aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik hyung aku mencintaimu!" tutur Siwon panjang lebar

"Sekarang semuanya sudah tidak mungkin Siwon, ku mohon mengertilah! Lagi pula aku sudah merelakan jika kau ingin menjalani hubungan dengan Jaejoong, tapi ku mohon jangan membuatku jatuh semakin dalam dalam jurang perasaan yang tidak seharusnya seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil masih meronta dalam depakan namja tampan tersebut

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong aku hanya tertarik kepadanya tidak lebih!" jujur Siwon

"Aku tidak perduli, tapi ku mohon biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang!"

"Tidak! Aku Choi Siwon bersumpah akan membuatmu menjadi milikku!" bisiknya mantap pada Heechul

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Siwon! Lepas!" bentak Heechul yang semakin berontak meski sia-sia karena tenaganya jelas tidak sebanding dengan Siwon

"Ini bukan omong kosong" ucap Siwon sebelum melepas pelukannya hingga memberi kesempatan untuk Heechul berlari menghambur keluar dari ruangan bungsu Choi tersebut.

"Babo Heechul! Kenapa kau begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengannya! Mana Heechul yang berjanji untuk melupakan namja yang bahkan dengan senang hati mempermalukanmu di depan umum seperti Choi Siwon itu!" batin Heechul

BLAM

Dengan kasar Heechul menutup pintu kamar Siwon seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarnya?"

"Yunho hyung..."

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Hahahahaha #ketawakayakluffy**

**Ripiuu ok ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

SiChul

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Cho Kyuhyun

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarnya?"_

"_Yunho hyung..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 5**

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Siwon?" tatapan tajam menusuk didapat Heechul dari sepasang manik musang yang berdiri tepat di depan saat ini

"Aku- itu tadi Siwon minta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya-"

"Benarkah?"

"N-ne hyung. apa perlu ak-"

"Ani. Aku percaya padamu Chullie" potong Yunho "Aku sangat percaya bahwa kau masih sangat mencintainya" lirih Yunho dalam hatinya

"Hyung, ingin mandi? Biar aku siapkan air panas" tawar Heechul

"Ne" jawab singkat Yunho dengan senyum yang melengkung indah di bibir hatinya

"Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Yunho hyung tidak boleh tidak boleh" batin Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju kamar mereka.

"Heechul ah, maaf jika aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia" ucap Yunho datar

"Hyung! Sejak ditelpon tadi kau selalu saja berbicara yang tidak-tidak" Heechul ikut mendudukan diri di samping Yunho

"Karena aku tahu kau menikah denganku hanya karena rasa balas jasa"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu hyung" kesal Heechul

"Wae? Bukankah itu benar?"

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hyung?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku" ucap Yunho datar

"Bukankah sejak awal kau juga mengatakan bahwa kita menikah hanya untuk membahagiakan appa?" ucap Heechul "Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu hyung, tapi itu perlu waktu" ucapnya pelan

Yunho meletakan tangannya pada pundak Heechul "Ne. Mianhae Chulie aku hanya terbawa suasana"

"Sudah lupakan saja hyung, anggap tidak terjadi pembicaraan apa-apa"

"Ne" singkat Yunho lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi

"Hyung?"

"Ye?"

"Air hangatnya?"

"Tidak usah Chullie aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" tolak Yunho

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" cuek Heechul

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan Chulie?" tanya Yunho setngah berteriak sambil meneruskan aktifitas mandinya

"Odiega hyung?" ucap Heehul yang setngah berteriak juga

"Ke rumah mu" singkatnya

"Itu bukan jalan-jalan hyung"

"Ne ne, bagaimana? Kau maua?"

"Ne, nanti malam kita pergi" balas Heechul

.

.

"Kajja baby" ucap Yunho mesra

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung?"

"Sejak saat ini"

"Ya ya"

Mereka berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Kim, keluarga Heechul yang sekrang juga menjadi keluarga Yunho.

"Umma!" Heechul memeluk umanya yang sedang memasak di dapur "Aigo kapan kalian datang?" kaget umma Kim

"Baru saja umma hehe"

"Kau ini sudah bersuami, hilangkanlah sikap manjamu yang berlebihanitu" tegur umma Kim sambil melepas celemeknya

"Aku merindukanmu umma" Heechul memeluk lagi ummanya

"Kau bersama Yunho kah? Mana dia?" titah sang umma

"Dia diluar umma aku suruh berbincang dengan appa" jawab Heechul

"Cepat buatkan minum untuk appamu juga"

"Jae mana umma?" bagaimanapun Heechul berseteru dengan dongsaengnya ini tetap saja dia selalu menanyakan kabar meski hanya dari orang terdekatnya

"Dia ada di kamarnya, dia mengajak temannya menginap"

"Teman? Nugu?"

"Umma tidak tahu, kau lihat sendiri nanti"

"Hmmm"

"Bagaimana rumah tanggamu? Kau bahagia bukan bersamanya?"

"Molla umma" gumam Heechul tanpa sengja

"Ne?"

"Ah aku? Tentu saja aku bahagia umma dia tampan dia baik dia juga memiliki segalanya" cerocos Heechul lagi

"Umma kira kau tidak bahagia dengannya"

"Aniyo~" Heechul tersenyum kaku

.

Heechul mengetuk pelan pintu kamar dongsengnya "Jae kau di dalam?" tanyanya

Klek

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaejoong langsung memeluk hyungnya saat membukakan pintu

"Hey, aku hampir jatuh pabo!" kesal Heechul

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli "Mian hyung aku terlalu gembira bertemu dengamu" ucapnya lagi

"Umma bilang temanmu menginap, nugu?" Heechul langsung masuk ke kamar dongsaengnya tanpa permisi

"Oh kau rupanya?" ucap Heechul saat melihat Changmin yang asik dengan laptopnya

"Eh? nugu?" Bingung Changmin

"Babo ya! Kau melupakan wajahku yang tampan ini?" peraya diri sekali bukan? Ya memang sejak dididik oleh Yunho Heechul agak sedikit meningkat kepercaya diriannya. Bukan sedikit tapi banyak.

"Nuguya?" tanya Changmin masih dengan bingungnya

"Bodoh! aku Kim Heechul" jengkal Heechul karena Changmin benar-benar tak mengenalinya

"Hyung! Heechul hyung!" kaget Changmin tak percaya

"Wae? Aku sangant tampan bukan?" sombong Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Sangat!" balas Changmin langsung

"Tentu saja! Hahaha"

"Sangat cantik!" timpal Changmin lagi dan berhasil membuat Heechul melempar kasar tas yang dibawanya ke arah Changmin

"Sakit hyung!" ringis Changmin

"Yobo"

"Changmin kau temani hyung sebentar ne? Ku akan mengambil ebebrapa cemilan"

"Yatta!" seru Changmin saat mendengar kata cemilan

"Jangan lama-lama Jae" ucap Heechul setengah berteriak karena Jaejoong sudah hilang dibalik pintu

"Terlalu tinggi" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjingkit-jingkit ingin mengambil sekotak makanan ringan di atas lemari dapurnya

Seet

"Yak! Kembalikan cemilannya it untuk Hee-"

"Ini, aku Cuma mengambilkan bukan merebutnya" Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur malu

"Cheonma, mana Chulie?" tanya Yunho berbasa-basi

"Heechul? Dia di kamarku? Apa yang hyung lakukan di dapur seperti ini?"

"Aku dari toilet, suruh Chullie menemuiku, aku harus mengajaknya pulang" tuur Yunho

"Secepat ini kah? Aku masih merindukannya" ucap Jaejoong menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong "Kau boleh mengunjunginya jika kau ingin" ucapnya

"A-aku biar ku panggilkan Heechul hyung" Jaejoong langsung menghambur keluar dari dapurnya dengan hati yang tidak karuan

"Tidak boleh kau tidak boleh menyukai iparmu sendiri Jaejoong" gumamnya sangat pelan

.

"Hyung, Yunho hyung menunggumu katanya dia harus segera pulang"

"Ne? Baru juga sampai" keluh Heechul

"Mau bagaimana lagi"

"Ya sudah hyung pulang dulu ne" Heechul memeluk Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian

"Ne, hati-hati hyung"

"Arasso"

Heechul berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu dimana Yunho sudah menunggunya.

"Kenapa pulang secepat ini hyung?"

"Appa bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tidak masalahkan jika ktia pulang sekarang?"

"Ne hyung" ucap Heechul menurut "Appa umma aku harus pulang sekarang" dan lagi Heechul memeluk umma dan appanya bergantian

"Kajja" Heechul berjalan di belakang mengiringi langkah tegap suaminya

.

Heechul menatap bingung pada umma Choi yang terlihat manahan marah pada Siwon yang duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya.

PLAK

Heechul mendapat pukulan telak di wajah cantiknya menyisakan bekas merah yang sepertinya sangat sakit. Jelas Heechul tidak tahu duduk masalahnya karena pasalnya dia baru tiba, bahkan belum sempat Heechul membuka suara sudah mendapat tamparan dari sang umma mertua.

"Akh appo!" pekiknya

"Itu pantas untuk namja murahan sepertimu!" desis umma Choi

"W-wae? Apa salahku!" protes Heechul tak terima

Umma menatap geram ke arah Heechul yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu permasalahan sebenarnya, begitu juga Yunho yang hanya terbingung-bingung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Wae umma? Kenapa kau kasar terhadap Heechul"

"Lebih baik segera kau ceraikan namja murahan ini Yunho, dari awal aku sudah tidak sudi memiliki menantu sepertinya" ucap umma Choi penuh penekanan

"Tapi kenapa? coba jelaskan apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tahukan di setiap kamar di rumah ini memiliki cctv? Dan betapa bodohnya istri menjijikanmu ini. Dia berselingkuh dengan dongsaengmu sendiri Yunho. Bagaimana jika appa sampai tahu hah! Mungkin dia akan mati saat itu juga" pekik umma Choi

Jelas penjelasan umma Choi membuat semuanya menjadi jelas di mata Heechul, 'yang diperbuatnya dengan Siwon tempo itu terekam oleh cctv' seperti itulah pemikiran Heechul saat ini.

"Hyu-"

Baru saja Heechul hendak membuka suaranya Yunho sudah memotong perkataannya "Ini rumah tangga kami umma, jadi umma tidak usah ikut campur" ucapnya datar

"Besok aku akan kembali ke rumahku umma, aku akan membawa Heechul..."

"Tidak kau tidak boleh meneruskan hubunganmu dengan namja murahan ini!"

"Kau hanya umma tiriku jadi jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadiku. Ingat itu!" Yunho pun berlalu sambil menarik Heechul dan meninggalkan umma dan Siwon yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya.

.

.

"Hyung~"

"Kau memang masih sangat mencintainya kan Chullie?"

"Hiks mianhae hyung, aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu hyung" lirih Heechul sembari menggenggam jemari Yunho

"Jangan berjanji Chullie, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menepatinya" yunho menatap datar ke arah depan tanpa memandang Heechul yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Mianhae hyung mianhae" kini isak kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut namja cantik ini

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka melihat pria menangis" Yunho menyapu air mata Heechul dengan jarinya

"Aku seperti sedang memanfaatkan keluargamu hyung" keluhnya pada Yunho "Kau ahu aku mencintai namja lain, eknap kau masih mempertahankanku!"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Chullie, kau sangat berarti bagiku" ucap Yunho

"Kau terlalu baik! Terlalu baik Yunho ah! Apa ada orang yang membiarkan istrinya mencintai namja lain seperti aku ini!?" batin Heechul

Heechul, Siwon maupun Yunho mereka semua memiliki kesalahan masing-masing yang membuat mereka bergelut dalam masalah ini, salah Yunho karena seenaknya mengajak Heechul menikah begitu juga Heechul yang menerima Yunho tanpa pikir panjang, begitu pun Siwon yang tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta saat kehidupan rumah tangga YunChul sudah tampak sempurna meski hanya di luar. Yah begitulah hidup~

.

.

.

**Mianhae Pendek banget :D**

**Saya baca Review kalian ada beberapa yang kasihan sama uri U-Know kan?**

**Nah saya kasih pilihan :**

**A. TAMAT di part ini dan biarkan YunChul bahagia bersama **

**B. Atau TBC dengan mengorbankan perasaan Yunho dan membiarkan SiChul bersatu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

**Heechul Pov**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, hidup bahagia dengan suamiku Jung Yunho. Jung? Semenjak dia menikah denganku dia lebih memilih untuk memakai marga ibunya dari pada menggunakan marga Choi. Kami benar-benar memulai dari nol. Mulai dari perasaan hingga pekerjaan. Sekarang sudah berbeda dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Heechul yang sekarang sangatlah mencintai suaminya Jung Yunho.

Ku lihat wajah orang yang sudah tiga tahun ini menemani hari-hariku, dia masih tertidur dengan damainya di sampingku. Membiarkanku berada dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saranghae" bisikku di telinganya

Perlahan namun pasti manik musang yang selama ini banyak memberi pengaruh dalam hidupku terbuka. Memberikan senyum pagi yang sangat indah menurutku.

"Selamat pagi" ucapnya setelah memberiku morning kiss seperti biasa

"Selamat pagi hyung" balasku dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku pagi ini

"Sepertinya kau sanga bersemangat hari ini Chullie?"

"Kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Kulihat dia menautkan kedua alis tebalnya memasang mimik muka bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau lupa?" ulangku

Ku lihat senyum mengembang di wajahnya senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa 'aku tidak lupa hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita'.

"Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun kita bersama hyung"

"Hmm? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan sekarang?" Aku benci saat dia menanyakan hal seperti itu dan apa kalian tahu? Dia menanyakan itu setiap hari.

"Tentu saja hyung! Ini sudah tahun ketiga dan kau masih meragukanku?" kesalku yang kini mengubah arah tidurku membelakinginya

"Hei, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali merajuk?" kurasakan tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, sungguh membuatku geli.

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu baby, jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti ini" ucapnya lagi

Ku palingkan lagi badanku menghadapnya "Kalau begitu cium aku" pintaku

Chu~

Lembut, hangat, manis itulah kesan yang kurasakan saat benda kenyal yang berbentuk seperti hati miliknya menyentuh permukaan bibirku.

"Saranghae hyung"

"Nado Chullie"

**Heechul Pov End**

.

.

.

**Part 6**

"Tuan rapat harus segera dilaksanakan, permintaan pembangunan rumah semakin meningkat bulan ini, kita harus merundingkannya dengan kepala bagian yang lain"

"Ne ne aku tahu itu! Keluarkah nanti akan ku panggil jika semua berkas-berkasnya sudah ku selesaikan" prustasi namja tampan yang kini tengah berkutat dengan berks-berkas yang menumpuk di mej kerjannya "Ini semua karena appa yang mati begitu cepat juga karena Yunho hyung yang lebih memilih membuka usaha sendiri, jadi aku yang haus mengurus perusahaan bodoh ini" kesalnya lagi

"Mengeluh saja kerjamu Siwon" sungut seorang namja evil yang baru saja masuk

"Diam kau! Aku sedang pusing kyu!"

"Arasso arasso"

"Aku muak bekerja seperti ini kau tahu!" keluhnya masih sambil berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di depannya "Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku!" timpalnya lagi

"Kau itu sudah tua kuda!" ejek Kyuhyun

PUK

Satu pukuln ringan dari koran yang digulung berhasil mendarat mulus dikepala namja tampan ini.

"Wae!? Appo bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku kuda!" kesal Siwon

"Hehe mianhae presdir" ejek Kyuhyun

Kematian sang appa membuat Yunho lebih memilih untuk membangun perusahaannya sendiri dan memberikan hak penuh pada Siwon untuk mengurus dan memiliki perusahaan tersebut sepenuhnya meski sebenarnya Siwon tidak berminat sama sekali dengan hal tersebut.

"Selesai, palli kita harus segera rapat Kyu!"

"Ne ne"

.

.

.

Seolah tak ada bosan-bosannya Heechul mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" pada Yunho-nya

Dan jelas jawaban Yunho "Nado baby"

"Dihari jadi kita pada tahun ketiga ini ku harap kita akan selamanya seperti ini" ucap Heechul

"Ne, amin baby" singkat Yunho

Kini mereka tengah merayakan anniversary mereka meski tidak dirayakan secara mewah hanya ada mereka berdua dalam dinner romantis malam itu.

"Hyung~"

"Hmm?"

"Kau menginginkan anak? Apa ingin mengadopsi seorang bayi?" tawar Heechul tiba-tiba

"Eh? Kenapa kau tib-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?" bingung Yunho

"Aku takut kalau-kalau kau merasa bosan hanya tinggal berdua denganku di rumah sebesar ini hyung" Heechul menundukan kepalanya

"Aku tidak akan bosan" jawab singkat Yunho dengan senyum yang mampu menawan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Jinjja hyung? aku takut kau meninggalkanku" kini Heechul berbicara dengan mimik yang sangat memelas

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikiranku hyung, aku takut kehilanganmu" lagi Heechul bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya

"Sudahlah baby jangan rusak hari bahagia ini dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti itu" Heechul hnya mengangguk mendengar permintaan suaminya tersebut

"Sekarang aku milikmu baby, begitu juga sebaliknya" sambung Yunho lagi

.

.

"Siwon? Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan yang mana?" tanya umma Choi yang kini sedang memperlihatkan beberapa photo wanita-wanita yang tentu saja cantik.

"Aku tidak tertarik umma"

"Wae? Mereka kurang cantik Siwon?" bingung umma Choi

"Ne" jawabnya singkat

"Aigo, kau selalu saja mengatakan wanita-wanita yang umma kenalkan kurang cantik, memang kriteria cantik di matamu itu seperti apa Siwon ah? Biar umma carikan" celotah yeoja tua ini

"Kim Hee Chul"

"Mwoya? Heechul? Bahkan mereka lebih cantik darinya dan yang lebih penting mereka semua wanita" ucap umma Choi dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'wanita'

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita umma" cuek Siwon

"Hah" umma choi menghela nafas panjang "Kenapa kau jadi tertular gilanya Jung Yunho itu Choi Siwon!?" prustasi umma choi sambil memijit-mjit pelipis (?) kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertular umma, karena memang dari awal aku lebih menyukai laki-laki dari pada wanita?"

"Mwo? Wae? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Menurutku namja itu lebih..." Siwon mendekat kan mulutnya ke telinga umma Choi "Hot~" bisiknya dengan nada yang sangat bergairah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sang umma yang masih merinding dengan tingkah laku Siwon

"Kenapa anakku jadi seperti itu tuhan?" gumam umma choi sembari melihat punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh

"Umma! Aku akan pulang malam ah bukan aku akan pulang besok jadi jangan tunggu aku ne" ucap Siwon setengah berteriak

"Ckckckc anak itu" dumel umma choi

.

.

Drrrt Drrrt

Getar ponsel yang berhasil menganggu kyuhyun dari tidur siangnya.

"Siwon?" seru kyuhyun saat memperhatikan layar ponselnya

"_Kyu! Aku diluar cepat bukakan pintu"_

PIP

"Aish menganggu saja kau kuda!" Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tadi disebutnya kuda

Klek

"Lama sekali" kesal Siwon

"Aku baru bangun pabo! Lagi pula kau sangat rajin kesini ditengah cuaca terik seperti ina, ada apa?"

"Persilahkan aku masuk dulu babo! Jangan disuguhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak pentingmu itu!" tanpa diberikan izin Siwon masuk dan mendudukan diri seenaknya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu di kediaman tuan muda Cho tersebut.

"Tanpa disuruhpun kau tetap akan masuk kan kuda!?"

"Kyunie~"

"Wae!?" seru Kyuhyun galak

"Aku lapar" rengek Siwon dengan manja yang sangat dibuat-buat

"Yak! Jangan memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu!" Kyuhyun memandang horror Siwon yang kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ke arahnya

"Hahahaha" tawa berat dan nyaring Siwon menggelegar di seluruh ruangan karena sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mati kikuk karenanya "Aku lapar kyu! Kau ada makanan?" tanyanya lagi

"Apa kau begitu miskin hingga untuk makan saja meminta denganku!" sindir Kyuhyun

"Ayolah kawan"

"Arasso arasso, kau naik ke kamarku nanti ku bawakan apa yang ada di dapur" titah Kyuhyun

"Ouuu, baru datang sudah di suruh kekamar" goda Siwon

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam bodoh! Memang biasanya begitu bukan!"

"Ne ne jangan lama-lama aku sangat lapar"

"Ne!"

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya dengan satu cup ramen instan dan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Kau menyuruhku makan ini?" tanya Siwon mendrong sedikit ramen yang sudah dletakkan Kyuhyun di depannya

"Sudah ku katakan aku mengambilkan apa yang ada di dapur bukan, dan kebetulan kami belum belanja bulanan jadi hanya itu yang tersedia" jelas Kyuhyun enteng

"Dari pada tidak ada" gumam Siwon langsung mengambil lagi cup ramen tersebut

"Dasar kuda"

"Setelah ini temani aku keluar ne"

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu"

"Seuatu?" bingun Kyuhyun

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, oh ayolah di tengah terik seperti ini lebih baik di rumah berbaring-baring dengan PSP di tangan, dari pada harus menemani namja kuda ini membeli sesuatu yang bahkan kyuhyun tidak tahu itu apa.

.

.

.

"Panas sekali" keluh Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mencoba mencari kesegaran "Jika tahu seperti ini tidk akan menolak diantarkan Yunho hyung" keluhnya lagi

Heechul mamasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan memasuki satu persatu toko buku yang berada di sana, sejak kapan Heechul memiliki hobby membaca? Mungkin sejak di sindir oleh Yunho akan dirinya yang tidak pandai memasak. Itu yang membuat Heechul menelusuri toko-toko buku untuk mencari buku resep terbaik.

"Sudah 5 buku, apa masih kurang?" gumam Heehcul entah pada siapa "ah kurasa ini sudah cukup" gumamnya lagi

Merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya dengan buku akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk pulang karena memang sudah hampir sore waktu itu.

"Lama" gumamnya lesu

Heechul menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa, pasalnya sudah setengah jam dia menunggu di halte bus tempanya duduk saat ini namun ak ada satu pun bus yang kosong, semua penuh dan Heechul tidak suka itu.

Tiin Tiiin

Heechul menatap bingung pada mobil yang kini berhenti tepat di depannya "Nugu?" gumamnya pelan

Perlahan kaca mobil yang tergolong mewah itu terbuka menampakan pria tampan yang bertubuh sedikit agak gempal yang duduk di belakang kemudi dengan najma yang terbilang cantik yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kalian?" seru Heechul

Kangin pria bertubuh gempal tadi memberikan senyuma ah ralat smirk kearah Heechul "Apa kabar Heechul ah?"

"Naiklah Chulie" kini namja cantik di sebelahnya yang angkat suara sembari melemparkan senyum bak malaikatnya.

"Ahaha tidak tidak aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Heechul yang kini tersenyum kaku ke arah mereka

"Ayolah Heechul apa perlu aku paksa" kini kangin memasang wajah serius

"Sungguh tidak perlu hyungdeul, aku bisa naik angkutan umum" tolak Heechul sopan

"Aish kau ini selalu saja menolak kebaikan kami Chullie!" kesl kangin yang kini turun dari mobilnya dan menarik Heechul paksa.

Heechul yang tidak berniat ikut dengan mereka tetap berusaha menolak dengan cara apapun hingga akhirnya terjadilah seret menyeret yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin pada siapa lagi tentunya kalau bukan pada Heechul.

Bugh...

Satu pukulan mendarat telak di perut namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk tadi, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" geram Siwon

**Siwon Pov**

Sangat panas udara hari ini, belum lagi aku keluar dengan menggunakan motor seperti ini, ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun yang tidak mau meminjamkan mobilnya, sejak kapan anak evil itu jadi pelit seperti itu.

Aku seperti bermimpi melihatnya lagi. Mataku tertuju pada namja cantik yang emmm membuatku gila. Ku lihat dia bersama dua orang pria. Awalnya aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghiraukannya sampai aku melihat ada kejanggalan pada mereka ku lihat Heechul seerti di paksa oleh mereka berdua.

Naluri laki-laki ku muncul untuk menyelamatkan orag yang 'masih' mengisi hatiku bahkan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Bugh...

Satu pukulan ku daratkan telak di perut namja yang terlihat cukup cantik dan itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" geramku

**Siwon Pov End**

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau memukulnya" geram Kangin yang melihat namjanya dipukul tanpa sebab seperti itu. Kangin segera menerjang Siwon dengan segala amarahnya.

Mereka saling berbalas pukul berguling-guling di halte bus tersebut tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang brelalu lalang.

"Teuki hyung, gwenchana?" khawatir Heechul yang melihat Leeteuk memegangi perutnya menahan sakit.

"Sa-sakith Chullie~" keluhnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman

"Yak! Kalian berdua hentik Siwon!" mata Heechul saat melihat siapa namja yang memukul Leeteuk.

Heechul melerai dengan susah payah karena memang Heechul tidaklah cukup kuat untuk dua orang yang sedang bertengkar di depannya ini "Hentikan kubilang!" pekik Heechul penuh amarah

"Kangini.. sakiiit" rengek Leeteuk yang masih tergeletak di pinggir jalan

Kangin segera menghampiri namja cantik tersebut yang masih pada posisi tersungkurnya "Leeteuk hyung, gwenchana?" khawatir Kangin

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Heechul menunjuk Siwon tepat di depan wajahnya

"Aku menolongmu hyung! mereka ingin berniat yang tidak-tidak padamu"

"Mereka itu sunbaeku, asal kau tahu!"

"Mwo?" kaget Siwon

"Aaaarg, appo!" teriak Leeteuk tiba-tiba

"A-aku memukulnya tidak begitu keras kenapa dia mengerang sampai begitu keras?" tanya Siwon gugup saat melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang kini menahan sakit

"Dia sedang mengandung!" geram Kangin

"MWO!" pekik Siwon antara kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya "Apa? Aku memukul seorang yang sedang mengandung? Ah itu tidak mungkin! Dia namja" ucap Siwon lagi

"Sakit sekali Kangin ah!" teriaknya

"Heechul ah tolong aku kau jagalah Leeteuk ne" mohon Kangin yang terlihat sangat panik

"Ne hyung, biar aku yang menemani Leeteuk hyung di belakang!" ucap Heechul tak kalah panik "Dan kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Siwon! Ikuti kami dari belakang! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" geram Heechul dengan wajah galaknya.

"N-ne ne" gagap Siwon yang segera menyalakan mesin motornya.

Dengan sigap Kangin mengangkat Leeteuk dan memasukkannya ke mobil belakang diikuti dengan Heechul setelahnya.

"Bertahan Teuki hyung" Heehcul menyapukan peluh Leeteuk di wajahnya yang kini terlihat sedang sangat kesakitan "Mianhae hyung, ini semua gara-gara bocah itu" ucap Heechul merasa bersalah

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Leeteuk dan cabang bayi kami Heechul ah!" ucap Kangin yang masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

"Sakit kangin ah sakit sekali!" ringis Leeteuk yang kini terkulai tak berdaya di pelukan Heechul

"Bertahan baby" ucap Kanging yang sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Leeteuk

Beruntung rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari tema mereka berada sebelumnya hingga Leeteuk dapat ditangani dengan cepat.

"Kangin hyung, kau bawa Leeteuk hyung ne, aku akan menunggu bocah kurang ajar itu di sini!" ucap Heechul saat dokter hendak membawa Leeteuk untuk ditangani

"Ne ne" Kangin Leeteuk dan beberapa perawat beserta dokter pun hilang menyisakan Heechul yang masih menunggu Siwon di depan ruangan instalasi gawat darurat.

"Ah itu dia!" seru Heechul saat melihat Siwon yang baru saja turun dari motornya.

"Kalian cepat sekali, beruntung aku masih dapat menemukannya" gerutu Siwon

PLUK

Heechul memukulkan buku-buku yang tadi di bawanya tepat di kepala namja tampan ini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu, Leetuek hyung masuk rumah sakit itu semua gara-gara kau!" tuding Heechul "Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Heechul menarik paksa lengan Siwon agar mengikutinya.

"Jangan ditarik-tarik seperti ini hyung aku tidak akan kabur" kesal Siwon "Atau kau hanya mencari kesempatan agar dapat memegang tanganku" dasar Siwon bahkan disaat keadaan genting seperti ini masih saja menggoda Heechul

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak babo!" cuek Heechul tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Siwon

"Kangin ah bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Kangin yang sedang duduk di depan ruangan penanganan.

Bugh Bugh...

Dua pukulan berturut-turut dilayangkan Kangin ke wajah Siwon hingga membuatnya tersungkur, Siwon tak melawan kali ini karena dia sadar bahwa dia sudah membahayakan dua nyawa sekaligus.

"Mi-mianhae" gumam Siwon pelan

"Hyung sudah ini rumah sakit" ucap Heechul menahan Kangin yang berniat lagi memukul Siwon

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Leeteuk brengsek!" geramnya dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang terlihat di wajahnya

"Hyung sudah jangan karena emosimu membuatmu di usir dari rumah sakit ini, ingat Leeteuk hyung" ucap Heechul menenangkan

Kangin kembali duduk setelah mendengar perkataan Heechul, dia benar tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan emosinya di sini.

"Aku sanga mengkhawatirkannya Heechul ah, kami sudah menunggu lama kehadian seorang anak, dan sekarang namja bodoh itu membuat semuanya di ambang kehancuran" geram Kangin sambil melirik ke arah Siwon yang kini tertunduk merasa bersalah

"Mi-mianhae aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui itu Kangin-ssi, kehamilannya masih tidak terlihat, sekali lagi mianhae" ucap Siwon tulus

"Jelas saja karena itu baru dua bulan! Maafmu kan ku terima jika dokter sudah mengatakan Leeteuk dan cabang bayi kami baik-baik saja" ketus Kangin

Klek

"Keluarga Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Ne, saya suaminya dok bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kangin langsung menghambur ke arah dokter tersebut dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum melihat kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Kangin "tenang Kangin-ssi, istri dan cabang bayi anda baik-baik saja"

"Ah syukurlah" ucap Kangin yang sudah dapat bernafas lega begitu pula dengan Heechul dan Siwon yang meyimak sejak tadi

"Dia hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa hari, benturan diperutnya cukup keras tapi beruntung itu tidak berpengaruh pada janin di dalamnya. Jika saya boleh tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Leeteuk seperti itu?" tanya dokter tersebut

"Namja itu memukulnya dokter" Kangin menunjuk Siwon yang berada di sebelah Heechul

Siwon hanya memasang wajah tak enak karena dituding seperti orang jahat karena telah memukul orang yang sedang mengandung.

"Maafkan dia Kangin hyung" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba "Lagi pula Siwon hanya bermaksud untuk melindungiku, bagaimanaoun ini juga karena ku" timpal Heechul lagi

"Aniyo, ini bukan salahmu Chul ah"

"Mianhae hyung sekali lagi mianhae" Heechul membungkukan badannya berkali-kali di depan Kangin

"Sudah sudah, dokter apa Leeteuk bisa di bawa pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, dia sudah boleh pulang tapi ingat dia harus banyak beristirahat, kandungan diusia muda seperti itu sangat rentan keguguran jadi berhati-hatilah dan jagalah istrimu" saran dokter

"Kangin ah" panggil Leeteuk

Leeteuk keluar dengan kursi roda yang di dorong seorang suster dibelakangnya.

"Chagiya, bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Kangin yang sepertinya masih terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dengan memperlihatkan senyum di wajah pucatnya "Aku sudah baik-baik saja kangin ah" ucapnya pelan

"Leeteuk-ssi mianhae aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengandung" ucap Siwon merasa bersalah

"Ne aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucapnya tulus

"Gomawo Leeteuk-ssi, dan sekali lagi mianhae" ucap Siwon lagi

"Ne, Kangin ah aku ingin pulang sekarang, aku lelah" rengek Leeteuk manja

"Ne kita pulang sekarang baby~ dan kau bocah.." tunjuk Kangin pada Siwon "Antarkan Heechul pulang, pastikan dongsaengku ini selamat" titahnya

Dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari Siwon.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri hyung" tolak Heechul "Aku tidak ingin terjebak dengan namja ini lagi" batin Heechul seraya melirik Siwon

Siwon menggenggam lengan Heechul "Kajja hyung, aku antar pulang, Kangin-ssi Leeteuk-ssi sekali lagi mianhae, kami duluan" ucapnya sebelum membawa Heechul menajuh dari Kangin dan Leeteuk.

.

.

Siwon berfokus pada jalan di depannya ambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya dengan namja cantik yang kini duduk dibelakang jok motor besarnya.

"Hyung!" panggilnya

"Wae?" jawab Heechul malas

"Ingin pulang?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ingin kemana?" juteknya

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu pulang hyung"

"Mwoya? Kalau begitu cepat turunkan aku, aku akan pulang menggunakan angkutan umum saja" celoteh Heechul

"Tidak akan"

"Aku akan melompat jika kau tidak menghentikan motormu" ancam Heechul

Siwon terkikik geli mendengar ancaman yang sungguh tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan laju motor yang dijalankan Siwon saat ini.

"Coba kalau kau berani" ejek Siwon

Heechul mendengus kesal karena telah termakan omongannya sendiri melompat sekarang sama saja memilih kematiannya dan Heechul tidak terlalu bodoh untuk itu.

"Tidak berani kan?" ledek Siwon lagi

"Diam kau bocah!" kesal Heechul seraya memukul keras helm yang digunakan Siwon hingga membuat keseimbangan motor yang dibawa Siwon sedikit terganggu.

"Yak! Kau ingin mati hyung" kesal Siwon karena hampir-hampir motor yang dikendarainya terjatuh.

"Kau saja yang mati"

Ckiiit

Siwon menghentikan laju motornya di tepi jalan yang terbilang sepi. Menghentikan motornya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Heechul sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"M-mwo? Kenapa berhenti ditempat seperti ini?" panik Heechul

Siwon turun dari motornya dan membiarkan Heechul tetap duduk dibelakang.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" ucapnya dingin seraya menatap tajam manik namja cantik tersebut.

"Mwoya? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ditempat seperti ini" dengus Heechul kesal

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang..."

.

.

.

**Dilain tempat...**

"Engh hyung-ahh"

"Kau sangat nikmat baby-ahh"

"Cukuph ahh hyung, aku harus pulang-aaah"

Yunho menyeringai "Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang baby?" Yunho mencengkram milik Jaejoong yang semakin berdiri menantang untuk diberi kenikmatan

"Ayolah hyu-ahh ahh ahh- aku takut Heechul hyung akan pulang dan memergoki kit-ahh" ucap Jaejoong yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan yang tertahan

"Jae, cukup! Aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan Heechul saat sedang bersamaku! Arasso?" tegas Yunho yang terus melakukan this and that pada namja cantik yang kini berada dibawahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC Kah?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Before..**_

"_Mwoya?____Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ditempat seperti ini" dengus Heechul kesal_

"_Aku ingin membicarakan tentang..."_

.

.

.

**Part 7**

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang..." Siwon menggantung ucapannya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke arah Heechul

"Apa? Apa lagi yang kini kau bicarakan Siwon!" panik Heechul yang kini pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh Siwon

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang ini" Siwon memberikan sebuah kertas lusuh berwarna merah muda pada Heechul

Mata Heechul langsung mengerja-ngerjap tak percaya melihat kertas yang diberikan Siwon "Dia masih menyimpannya?" batin Heechul

"Kau ingat ini?" Siwon menatap Heechul dalam

Heechul menepis kasar kertas tersebut dan memalingkan pandangnya kearah lain, membuang mukanya agar Siwon tak dapat melihatnya "Ak-aku tidak ingat" boohng Heechul sembari menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

Siwon mencengkram kedua lengan Heechul memaksanya secara kasar untuk menatapnya meski Heechul masih menunduk dalam jarak sedekat itu "Tatap aku dan katakan jika kau benar-benar tidak mengingat ini hyung" ucapnya pelan namun dengna nada yang cukup tegas.

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalalu Siwon! Aku tidak menyukai itu dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya!" teriak Heechul sambil memberontak sia-sia dalam cengkraman Siwon

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku hyung!" Siwon semakin kuat mencengkram kedua lengan Heechul

"Siwon ku mohon hentikan! Dan ingat apa yang ku katakan ini..." Heechul berdiam beberapa detik dan "AKU-SANGAT-MENCITAI-SUAMIKU-JUNG-YUNHO!" ucapnya tegas dan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Cih" Siwon berdecih meremehkan dengan smirk yang menyungging di sebelah sudut bibirnya "Berhentilah berbohong hyung, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintaiku"

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti mengkhayal Siwon! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu" ucap Heechul memalingkan wajahnya.

Siwon menarik dagu Heechul yang masih duduk dibelakang jok motornya dengan sebelah tangannya "Haha bahkan kau tidak berani menatapku" ucap Siwon meremehkan

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku ah bukan tidak pernah mencintaiku!" titah Siwon sambil mencengkram semakin kuat dagu Heechul

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah dia mengatakannya? Apa kau sudah benar-benar mencintai Yunho hyung sekarang?" batin Siwon tak percaya

"Sudah selasai pembicaraan kita? Sudah puas kau membuang-buang waktuku?" jutek Heechul yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Siwon

"Ne" jawab Siwon lemah "Turun" sambungnya lagi

"Ne?" bingung Heechul

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah mengngkat Heechul dengan paksa agar turun dari motornya dan menjatuhkannya sembarang di tepi jalan.

"Pulanglah sendiri" cuek Siwon dan menjalankan motornya tanpa memperdulikan Heechul

"Yak! Antarkan aku setidaknya ke tempat yang lebih ramai bodoh!" pekik Heechul emosi "Siwon bodoh! Sekarang bagaimana aku akan pulang hahh" prustasinya

Entah sengaja atau tidak tapi Siwon meninggalkan kertas yang tadi sempat hendak diberikannya pada Heechul. Heechul memungut lagi kertas tersebut membukanya ragu.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghapus semua kenangan kita Siwon an, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi padamu seperti dulu" ucap Heechul entah pada siapa "Cukup Yunho untuk saat ini, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku berusaha mencintainya. Dan selarang di saat rasa ini sudah tumbuh sempurna aku tidang ingin kau merusaknya lagi, mianhae Siwon" gumam Heechul sambil meremas kasar kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

_**Flashback On**_

_2 Tahun Silam Di kediaman Yunho..._

"_Kau milikku hyung" ucap seorang namaj tampan yang kini memeluk seorang namja cantik begitu erat seolah tak ingin membagi namja cantiknya untuk siapapun. Membiarkan namja cantiknya ini berbaring manja di dada bidangnya._

"_Tidak Siwon aku masih milik Yunho hyung" sargah namja cantik yang kini berada dalam dekapannya_

"_Hyung berhentilah menyebutnya saat kau sedang bersamaku" keluh Siwon _

"_Arasso arasso" Heechul terkikik geli mendapati Siwon yang hampir merajuk_

"_Bodohnya aku dulu menyia-nyiakan makhluk tuhan secantik dirimu hyung" Siwon mencium-cium pucuk kepala Heechul yang kini berbaring dalam depakannya_

"_Ya kau memang sangat bodoh" jawab Heechul seadanya_

"_Yak!" protes Siwon_

"_Wae?"_

"_Setidaknya kau jangan ikut mengatakan aku bodoh hyung" gerutunya lagi_

"_Wae? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi" _

"_Tapi tidak untuk kau iya-kan seperti itu hyung, itu hanya perumpamaan, aku tidaklah bodoh" _

"_Dasar aneh" ucap Heechul yang bingung dengan kelakuan Siwon_

"_Bagaimana jika Yunho hyung tahu? Mana yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau dia hyung?" seperti itulah kiranya pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon _

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" gagap Heechul_

"_Untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan hyung, kita sudah hampir satu tahun ini menjalin hubungan seperti ini hyung, orang mengatakan sebaik-baik apapun seseorang menyimpan rahasia pasti akan ketahuan juga, aku takut suatu saat itu akan terjadi hyung" Siwon berbicara dengan nada yang sanga lembut sambil membelai rambut lembut Heechul_

"_Molla, jika itu terjadi aku akan melihat situasi untuk memilih kalian"_

"_Jika situasi seperti sekarang ini, maka yang mana yang akan kau pilih Chullie" saru seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Heechul dan Siwon_

"_Aku akan- hyung!" kaget Heechul yang langsung meronta minta lepaskan dari pelukan Siwon _

"_Tidak usah Chullie, tetaplah seperti itu jika kau merasa nyaman" cuek Yunho yang berucap dengan santainya_

"_Hyung" lirih Heechul_

"_Siwon ah, megnapa tidak kau katakan jika kau juga mencintai Heechul? Jika seperti itu aku akan melepasnya untukmu" sindir Yunho_

"_Hyung mianhae hiks" kini Heechul muali berderai airmata_

"_Karena dulu aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintai Heechul hyung" jawab Siwon seadanya_

"_Jika sekarang aku melepasnya apa kau mau menjaganya untukku?" tanya Yunho lagi_

_Dan tentu saja mendapat jawaban "Ne" dari mulut Siwon _

"_Kalau begitu ambilah dia, kau berhak atasnya" Yunh tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan lengan Siwon yang duduk di depannya_

"_Andwe hyung!" Heechul menangis sesenggukan "Apa kau berniat menceraikanku? Ku mohon jangan hyung" isak Heechul_

"_Wae Chullie? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" bingung Yunho_

"_..." Heechul menunduk diam_

"_Aku berjanji akan menjagamu hyung, aku berjanji" timpal Siwon_

"_Aku akan mengurus surat cerai kita besok Chullie, setelahnya kau bisa memilih orang yang kau cintai untuk menjadi suami-mu" ucap Yunho tulus_

"_Andwe andwe andwe~" lirih Heechul _

"_Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mau? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" sela Siwon lagi_

"_Berhenti Siwon kau harus mengerti posisiku" kesal Heechul_

"_Jika Siwon tidak bisa mengerti posisimu biarkan aku yang mengerti Chullie" ucap Yunho bijak_

"_Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu hyung, aku memilihmu" ucap Heechul penuh keyakinan sembari menatap manik musang suami-nya_

"_WAE!?" kini ganti Siwon yang berteriak penuh emosi karena tak terima dengan pilihan Heechul _

"_Ku mohon mengerti Siwon" Heechul mendekat Ke arah Yunho dan menggangdeng pergelangan tangannya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho_

"_TERSRAH!" geram Siwon dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Yunho_

"_Wae? Kenapa harus memilih orang yang tidak mencintaimu?" _

"_Ak-aku pasti bisa mencintaimu hyung, ku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk terakhir kalinya, satu kali hanya satu kali, jika memang aku tidak bisa maka kau boleh membuangku hyung" mohon Heechul miris_

"_Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"_

"_Ani, aku yakin untuk bersamamu hyung" _

"_Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan Siwon menginjakan kaki di rumah ini lagi sampai kau benar-benar bisa mencintaiku, dan kau juga ku larang keras bertemu dengannya, ku rasa sudah cukup waktu bermain-main sekarang saatnya kita menjalin hubungan rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya Chullie" jelas Yunho lembut _

"_Ne hyung ne, gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan" _

"_Ne" Yunho membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya istrinya tersebut menangis semaunya sampai iya lelah untuk mengeluarkan air mata._

_._

_._

"_Hyung, kau mau ap mmmph" Yunho membungkan mulut Heechul dengan bibir hatinya_

"_Kau harus menjadi milikku mulai dari sekarang Chulli meski aku akan mengambil malam pertamaku malam ini" kembali Yunho memanja tubuh yang berada di bawahnya ini dengan ciuman yang di tebarnya di setiap inci tubuh putih mulus Heechul._

"_Hiks hiks mianhae hyung" Heechul tiba-tiba menangis pelan saat Yunho mengatakan 'malam pertama'._

_Yunho beranjak dari atas Heechul dan mendudukan diri bersandar di kepala tempat tidur king sizenya._

"_Wae?" selidik Yunho_

"_Aku..."_

"_Kau sudah memberikannya untuk Siwon bukan?" tebak Yunho santai_

_Heechul menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah berderai air mata "Mianhae" hanya itu kalimat yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya saat seperti ini_

_Yunho mendekatkan diri lagi pada Heechul menangkup wajah istrinya agar menatapnya "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu" bisiknya lembut pada Heechul "Lupakan dia mulai malam ini Chulli dan belajarkah untuk mencintaiku" kini Yunho mulai mengecup lagi permukaan lembut bibir istrinya_

"_Ne" angguk Heechul masih dengan airmata yang berlinang "Gomawo" ucap Heechul setelahnya. Yunho memulai malam pertama mereka yang tertunda dengan lembut dan perlahan dan untuk apa yang terjadi setelahnya, biarkanlah hanya Yunho dan Heechul yang tahu._

_Setelah satu tahun menikah baru Yunho bisa mendapatkan 'malam pertama' dan itupun tidak dengan kondisi 'utuh' baginya. Sungguh Yunho sosok yang sangat sempurna bukan? Dengan segala ketampanan kekayaan dan kebaikan hatinya. _

_._

_._

_**From : Siwon**_

_**To : My Love**_

_**Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Temui aku sekarang hyung, aku menuggumu di caffe xxx aku benar-benar akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Simba~.**_

"_Yunho hyung melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya" Heechul meletakkan kasar handphoenya di meja nakasnya dan kembali berguling-guling tak jelas di tempat tidurnya_

_**15 menit kemudian...**_

"_Apa dia benar-benar menungguku? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menungguku? Aahh kau mebuatku pusing!" keluhnya lalu beranjak dari tidurnya mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu berangkat dengan pakaian seadanya yang iya kenakan saat ini._

_Dalam 30 menit perjalanan Heechul sudah tiba di caffe tempat Siwon menunggunya, Heechul melihat orang yang membuat janji dengannya tersebut tengan duduk sendiri di meja palng ujung, Heechul bergegas menghampirinya ._

"_Apa lagi?" cuek Heechul_

"_Duduklah sebentar hyung"_

"_Ayolah Siwon kau tahu Yunho melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu" omelnya naum tetap duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Siwon _

"_Ne aku tahu itu hyung"_

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Heechul memandang ke arah lain _

_Chuu~_

_Siwon manrik dagu Heechul dan mencium bibir yang menjadi candu baginya selama ini dalam beberapa detik, namun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat._

"_W-wae? Aku tidak menginzinkanmu lagi untuk menciumku" gugup Heechul_

"_Itu untuk yang terakhir kali" Siwon tersenyum tulus ke arah Heechul_

"_Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Heechul jutek_

"_Tidak ada"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" Heechul langsung beranjak meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja dan Siwon membiarkannya._

_Siwon berdiam beberapa saat menatap keergian Heechul hingga tubuh namja cantik itu menghilang sempura dari pandangannya._

_Drrrt_

_**From : My Love**_

_**To : Siwon**_

_**Ambil kertas yang ku tinggalkan di kursi tempat ku duduk, ku harap kau mengerti.**_

_Membaca pesan tersebut Siwon langsung berdiri dan memeriksa kursi tempat duduk Heechul sebelumnya._

"_Surat?" bingung Siwon saat melihat amplop berwarna merah muda yang benar berada ditempat duduk Heechul sebelumnya. Siwon segera membuka dan membaca surat tersebut_

_Siwon~_

_Kau tahu aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu, aratchi? Tapi kau juga harus tahu seberapa besar pengaruh yang sudah diberikan Yunho hyung padaku pada kehidupanku, jika bukan karenanya mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku memang tidak mencintainya saat ini, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk itu, dan jika nanti rasa cintaku padanya lebih besar dari rasa cintaku padamu kuharap kau tidak iri ne._

_Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghapus semuanya- ah tidak itu keterlaluan sedikit tentangmu, dan membuka hati untuk Yunho hyung. Siwon berhentilah mencintaku dan carilah wanita yang pantas untukmu. Ingat Siwon 'WANITA' karena aku tidak akan rela jika kau berhubungan dengan namja selain aku._

_Siwonie, jagalah kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku ini dan jika suatu saat waktu memperbolehkan kita untuk bersama kembali maka kembalikan surat ini padaku. Kim Heechul :')_

"_Aku akan menjaga ini Hyung, aku berjanji" Siwon menghapus setitik air yang jatuh di sudut matanya. Setelahnya Siwon menutup surat tersebut kembali memasukannya kedalam amplop semula dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan caffe tersebut._

_**Flashback Off**_

Heechul berjalan sembari mengumpat-ngumpat kesal karena Siwon meninggalkannya cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Menendang segala apa yang bisa ditendangnya. Hari sudah hampir gelap, dan Heechul masih sangat jauh dari kediamannya.

"Ah Yunho, bodohnya aku kenapa tidak menghubungi Yunho saja untuk minta jemput" Heechul segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunho, namun nihil 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif cobalah beberapa saat lagi'.

"Aku lelaaah" keluh Heechul

Sebuah mobil berhenti menghalangi jalan Heechul, sempat membuatnya takut, namun setelah kaca mobil terbuka senyum mengembang di bibir namja cantik ini.

"Kangin hyung" serunya

"Wae? Kenapa kau berjalan di sini? Bocah tadi tidak mengantarmu" bingung Kangin

"Aku minta di turunkan di sini hyung" bohong Heechul

"Hmmm?" Kangin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung

"Wae?"

"Tidak, cepat naiklah, bair ku antar kau pulang" Heechul langsung beranjak masuk dalam mobil kangin

"Bukankah hyung baru saja mengantar Leeteuk hyung? Sekarang hyung mau kemana?"

"Hyung lupa menebus resep obatnya Heechul ah hehe"

"Mwoya? Ada-ada saja kau ini hyung" Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serius "Eh aku kaget saat mendengar teuki hyung hamil? Itu seperti cerita-cerita gay yang biasanya ku baca hyung" tanya Heechul

"Ne, Leeteuk adalah anugrah untukku" jawab Kangin sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan

Dan banyak lagi perbincangan lainnya hingga tak terasa Heechul sudah tiba kembali di kediamnnya.

"Gomawo hyung sudah mengantarkanku" Heechul membungkukan badannya dari luar

"Ne, lain kali hubungi hyung jika ada apa-apa ne, hyung pamit sampaikan salamku pada suamimu" ucap kangin setengah berteriak dari dalam mobilnya

"Ne hyung, berhati-hatilah, sampakan juga salamku pada Leeteuk hyung" balas Heechul

"Ne" dan setelah itu mobil kangin melaju kembali hingga hilang dioersimpangan gang rumah Heechul dan Yunho.

"Aku pulang" serunya saat masuk "Eh, jae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bingung Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah ingin pulang.

"Aku..."

'

'

'

Siwon melajukan motornya tanpa memperdulikan apapu lagi, membiarkan angin menuntunnya untuk pergi entah kemana.

Siwon mengurangi laju kecepatan motornya "Wae? Kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi hyung?" gumamnya entah pada siapa "Aku sudah mengembalikan surat itu padamu hyung, dan apa sekarang waktu masih belum memperbolehkan kita bersama?" setitik air bening mulai turun dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu!" teriaknya penuh amarah masih sambil mengemdari motor besarnya "Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalah hubungan seperti ini, meski ini sudah dua tahun berlalu asal kau tahu hyung! Cintaku tidak akan pernah berubah!" teriaknya lagi dan tentu mengundang pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berkendara di sekitarnya.

Siwon terus melajukan motornya meski sepanjang jalan terus bergumam tentang namja yang mengisi hatinya selama ini, hingga akhirnya ia tiba kembali di kediaman Kyuhyun.

Masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung menuju kamar pribadi milik sahabatnya tersebut beruntung orang tua Kyu sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi Siwon tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap baik dalam keadan hatinya yang sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang ini.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?" bingung Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Siwon yang sedikit mengerikan

"Aku tadi bertemu Heechul hyung" juteknya dan ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan PSP-nya

"Lalu? Bukankah kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Kali ini berbeda, kali ini tidak ada Yunho hyung seperti baisanya"

"Jinjja? Lalu apa yang terjadi?" kini Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dan duduk bersila di samping Swon

"Tidak ada" cuek Siwon yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya

"Ayolah Siwon ceritakan padaku" rengek (?) Kyu sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Siwon

"Kyu jangan membuatku ingin memakanmu! Aku lelah aku ingin tidur!" Siwon membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyu yang kini memikirkan lagi kata-kata 'memakan' yang tadi dilontarkan Siwon.

"Memakan?" gumamnya ngeri dalam hati "Itu sedikit mengerikan di telingaku" gumamnya lagi dan langsung berbaring kembali dan membiarkan Siwon menikmati tidurnya

.

.

"Eh, jae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bingung Heechul

"Ak- aku.."

"Dia menunggumu chagi" Yunho datang dan langsung menyela perkataan Jaejoong

"Tumben? Biasanya kau selalu mengabari jika ingin kemari?"

"Itu hyung.. anu.. tadi aku lupa kebetulan sedang keluar lupa membawa handphone dan tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu, dan ternyata kau tidak ada hehe ya begitu hyung" cengengesan Jaejoong

"Oh begitukah? Dan sekarang kau ingin pulang setelah aku datang?"

"Tidak hyung tentu aku akan tetap di sini"

"Hmmm, apa kau tidak dimarahi umma dan appa pulang larut? Ini sudah jam 7 malam, perjalanan pulang cukup jauh Jae" saran Heechul

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja hyung?" bimbang Jaejoong

"Menginaplah di sini" putus Heechul

"Mwo? Ani aku besok harus kuliah hyung" tolak Jaejoong sopan

"Ne tapi aku tidak ingin dongsaeng tersayangku ini sampai kenapa-kenapa" Heechul mengelus sayang rambut dongsaengnya ini

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi perlakuan Heechul yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya ini.

"Kau tidur dengan hyung ne, biar Yunho hyung tidur sendiri malam ini, tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" Heechul menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan manis dari Yunho

"Tidak hyung, aku akan pulang saja" kekeh Jaejoong

"Aish kalau begitu biar hyung antar kau pulang"

"Jangan hyung baru saja tiba, sebaiknya hyung istirahat aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya" sela Yunho "Kebetulan supir kita juga sedang cuti, dan kau juga baru tiba Chullie sebaiknya kau beristirahat ne" Yunho mengelus sayang pucuk kepala istrinya

Dan Jaejoong hanya menunduk mendengar Yunho lah yang akan mengantarnya.

"Ne, pastikan dongsaengku selamat sampai rumah" pesan Heechul

"Ne, kaja bo- Jae" ajak Yunho

"Ne, hyung aku pamit ne, sampai jumpa hyung"

"Ne sampaikan salamku pada umma dan appa"

"Ne" mereka berdua pun beranjak keluar hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah Jung tersebut.

"Hampir saja aku memanggilmu boo di depan Chullie" Yunho mengelus dadanya lega

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali hyung! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hyung ku untuk yang kedua kalinya" kesal Jaejoong

"Itu artinya kau tidak mengharapkan hidup bersamaku, apa kau ingin kita seperti ini selamanya? Mengabaikan kebahagiaan kita demi kebahagiaan Heechul? Suatu saat kita harus menentukan Jae, ktia tidak mungkin seperti ini selamanya" jelas Yunho

"Ah sudahlah cepat antar aku" Jaejoong yang malas meladeni perkataan 'kekasihnya' ini lebih memilih untuk masuk ke mobil lebih dulu.

Heechul yang memang sudah sangat lelah tentu saja memilih untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat letih hari ini, belum lagi bertemu dengan orang 'itu' membuat pikirannya juga ikut letih bahkan lebih letih dari fisiknya.

Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya dan... "A-apa-apaan ini!?" kagetnya saat melihat kondisi kamarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC ya?**

**Review ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Before..**_

_Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya dan... "A-apa-apaan ini!?" kagetnya saat melihat kondisi kamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

**Part 8**

"Bangun bodoh!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan Siwon agar turun dari tempat tidurnya

"Aku masih mengantuk Kyu! Lepas!" kesalnya

"Ummamu menunggu di depan!" ucap Kyuhyun "Dan karena dikira 'menculikmu' aku yang kena marah pabo!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat wjah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal saat ini "Ara ara aku akan menemui ummaku" Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menemui ummanya yang sudah memandangnya geram dari jauh.

Siwon mendudukan diri diseberang ummanya di susul dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon "Wae umma?" tanya Siwon malas

"Kenapa kau sering sekali tidur di sini seperti orang tidak punya rumah saja" sindir umma choi

"Aku hanya malas umma, ditambah lagi kau mencoba menjodohkanku setiap hari itu semakin membuatku muak" ucap Siwon enteng

"Mwo? Kau muak dengan umma?" kaget umma choi

"Ani! Aku hanya muak dengan photo-photo wanita yang umma perlihatkan setiap hari padaku" jujur Siwon

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ada hubungan dengan namja ini?" tunjuk umma choi pada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa

"Wae?" bingungnya

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menjalin hubungan dengannya?" sela Siwon

"Mwoya? Tidak kau tidk bolhe seperti hyung mu itu! Kau harus menikah dengan wanita!" ucap umma choi sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang tidak sakit

"Tapi aku mencintainya umma" Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun hingga merapat padanya

"MWOYAA!?" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Siwon

"Diam baby, aku akan meminta restu pada umma untuk hubungan kita, kau tenang saja ne?" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis

"Kenapa kau Choi Si-"

"Ah umma akan semakin pusing di sini, umma pulang!" potong umma Choi. Dan dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan umma choi keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho tersebut.

1 menit kemudian...

"YAK!" Kyuhyun mendorong kasar Siwon yang masih setia merengkuh pinggangnya "Jangan membuatku takut Siwon!" geramnya

Siwon terkikik pelan mendengar keluhan sahabatnya tersebut "Aku hanya bercanda, aku bosan umma selalu berusaha menjodohkanku" ucap Siwon sambil menoel-noel (?) lengan Kyuhyung

"Bercandamu itu membuatku ngeri Siwon!" ucapnya sambil memukul kepala Siwon pelan

"Aish sudahlah, lagi pula cintaku pada Heechul hyung tidak akan berubah, jadi aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja kurus sepertimu" ejeknya pada Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Kurus?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

"Ayolah Kyu kau sekarang sudah seperti ummaku, suka berteriak!" keluh Siwon sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya "Aku ingin mandi, dan segera ke kantor" titah Siwon

"Aku sudah mandi pabo!" ucapnya setelah Siwon berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Baby" Yunho berbisik di telinga Heechul yang sepertinya masih tertidur

Heechul mengucek matanya pelan "Wae?" jawabnya malas pada Yunho

"Bangun, kau harus membuatkanku sarapan, bukankah kemarin kau membeli resep?" Yunho memaksa Heechul bangun dengan menarik-narik tangannya

"Aku bahkan belum membukanya hyung bagaimana aku akan memasakkan untukmu, nanti saja ne aku lelah" rengeknya dan kembali merebahkan diri namun tidak sepenuhnya karena Yunho memaksanya bangun lagi

"Ayolah, apa kau kalah degan dongsaengmu, Jaejoong saja pandai memasak"

"Aku dan Jaejoong itu berbed- eh? Tahu dari mana hyung Jae pandai memasak?" selidik Heechul

"Ah itu..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kemarin Jae ke sini membawakan makanan untukmu, tapi sayang kau tak ada" kilah Yunho

"Oooo" Heechul hanya ber 'oh' membalas perkataan suaminya ini "Hyung, semalam apa yang kau lakukan? kamar menjadi sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah, aku lelah merapikannya" keluh Heechul

"Ah itu, pantas saat hyung datang kau sudah tertidur, ternyata kau sangat kelelalahan" Yunho mengelus Heechul sayang

"Apa yang kau lakkan memangnya hyung?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Aku bercinta dengan Jae dan setelahnya Heechul yang merapikan 'sisa' perbuatan kami? Oh tuhan betapa jahatnya aku" ucap Yunho tentu saja dalam hati

"Hyung! kau melamun?" Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di sekitar wajah Yunho

"Ah aniya, kajja kita mandi" ajak Yunho sembari menarik-nerik lagi lengan Heechul

"Aku malas hyung" rengek Heechul meski Yunho sama sekali tak mendengarkannya

"Palli setidaknya kau harus sudah bersih saat aku berangkat ke kantor nanti" ucap Yunho sambil terus menarik Heechul

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan sedikit mengendap-endap seorang namja cantik masuk dalam sebuah caffe yang cukup ternama.

Jae mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yunho "Wae? Sekarang kau sudah mulai berani mengajakku bertemu di tempat umum seperti ini hyung? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika Heechul hyung tahu!" omelnya panjang lebar

"Jangan berebihan jae, aku hanya sedang merindukanmu" uca Yunho manja

"Kita baru bertemu semalma hyung" dengus Jaejoong kesal

"Aku rasa ingin mengakhiri semuanya Jae" ucapnya mulai serius

"Maksudmu hyung? Kau ingin memutuskanku?" balas Jaejoong tak kalah serius

"Aniyo baby, aku inign menceraikan Heechul, menceritakan semuanya dan menikah denganmu"

Sungguh pemikiran paling gila yang pernah terbersit di benak seorang Jung Yunho namun apa mau dikata sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai muak dengan sandiwara yang dijalaninya selama ini.

"W-wae? Itu tidak mungkin! Sama saja aku berniat membunuh Heechul hyung!" ucap Jaejoong pelan namun penuhi dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya

"Karena aku mencintaimu Jae, kita tidak mungkin seperti ini selamanya, aku juga mengingikan rumah tangga yang utuh dimana keduanya saling mencintai" tutur Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Kau egois hyung! Heechul hyung bahkan rela meninggalkan cintanya hanya untukmu, dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkannya untukku?!" Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho yang memegangi wajahnya

"Anggaplah itu karma untuknya" ucap Yunho enteng "Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya Jae, kita harus menghadapinya bersama, meski akan ada satu hati yang akan sangat tersakiti" lanjut Yunho

"Gagasan dari mana itu hyung! Itu benar-benar gila!" kesal Jaejoong semakin bertambah dengan perkataan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat kejam "Apa nanti saat kau akan berbuat hal yang sama saat kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Jaejoong bertana dengan wajah serius

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu baby, aku akan selalu mencintamu" ucapnya tulus

"Aku yakin dulu kau juga mengatakan itu kepada Heechul hyung" tandas (?) Jaejoong

"Ne, tapi kau berbeda, jadi berhenti meyamakan dirimu dengan Heechul!" ucap Yunho dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan hyung, aku tidak ingin membuat Heechul hyung terpuruk, aku akan semakin buruk di matanya, kau tahu dulu Heechul mengira aku berpacaran dengan Siwon meski itu hanya slah paham, dan sekarang apa jadinya jika dia tahu aku memiliki hubungan denganmu!?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika bertanya pada orangnya langsung Jae"

"Aku tahu itu hyu- SIWON!"

BUGH...

BUGH...

Siwon menerjang Yunho dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Jaejoong yang melihat hanya bisa berteriak histeris sembari berusaha melerai keduanya, meski pada akhirnya dia juga yang terpental akibat dorongan Siwon.

"Kau sepertinya sudah lebih kua dariku Siwon" Yunho tersenyum sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya

Lagi Siwon mencengkran kerah baju Yunho agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"KAU BANGSAT!" geram Siwon penuh amarah "Kenapa tidak aku berikan Heechul padaku jika akhirnya kau mengkhianatinya seperti ini brengsek!" teriaknya lagi. Sementara pengunjung yang lain hanya berteriak menjauh karena takut.

"Karena dia tidak ingin bersamamu" ucap Yunho meremehkan

BUGH...

"Itu untuk pengkhianatanmu terhadap Heechul hyung"

BUGH...

"Itu karena kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya"

BUGH...

"Dan ini untuk Jaejoong yang ku wakilkan padamu, kau mencintainya bukan, cih"

Setelah puas memberi Yunho beberapa tanda biru disekujur tubuhnya Siwon pun keluar dari caffe tersebut, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong serta orang-orang di sekitar yang tentu saja memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takut.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya pemilik caffe

"Ne" jawabnya singkat "Jae! Kajja kita pulang, bantu aku berdiri" titah Yunho dan dengan sigap Jaejoong membantunya berdiri dan keluar dengan langkah terseok-seok karena tentu saja seorang Yunho tidaklah ringan.

"Gwenchana hyung? Apa ini sakit?" tanya Jaejoong setelah memeasukkan Yunho ke dalam mobil

"Ne, kau yang menyetir dulu ne? Kita pulang ke apartement kita saja dulu, aku yakin Siwon akan memberi tahu semuanya pada Heechul setelah kejadian ini" ucap Yunho yang masih meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya

"Ne hyung" dengan agak sedikit gemetar kareana kejadian tadi Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

.

.

.

"KURANG AJAR! Seharusnya dulu aku memaksanya untuk menikah denganku!" teriak Siwon entah pada siapa "Aku harus segera bertemu Heechul hyung, dan membawanya kabur dari kota ini, jika perlu dari negara ini! aku tidak ingin dia semakin sakit jika mengetahui pengkhianatan suami dan dongsaeng bajingannya itu!" ucap Siwon yang kini sudah melajukan lagi lari motornya.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Heechul terbuka kasar dan membuat dentuman keras karena tertubruk pada dinding kamar tersebut.

"Siwon!?" kaget Heechul bercampur kesal karena Siwon sangat mengagetkannya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kesalnya lagi

"Ikut aku" Siwon menarik ksar tangan Heechul yang sedari tadi memegangi majalah.

"Akh!" Heechul sedikit meringis karena Siwon mencengkram lengannya terlalu kuat "Mau kemana Siwon?" bingung Heechul yang kini berjalan terseok-seok karena dipaksa mengikuti langkah besar Siwon.

"Ikut saja! Jika tidak kau akan menyesal!" tegas Siwon sambil terus menarik Heechul menuju keluar rumahnya

"Tunggu Siwon ak-"

"Tidak ada yang harus di tunggu! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang juga!" tegas Siwon lagi "Cepat naik" titahnya pada Heechul

Bukannya naik ke motor Siwon Heechul malah berlari menjauh tapi namanya Siwon tentu saja dapat menggapai lagi Heechul dan memaksanya naik.

Siwon mengangkat Heechul dan mendudukannya di bagian motor depan dan Siwon duduk di belakang sembari memegang kemudi "Yak ini berbahaya!" panik Heechul saat Siwon sudah menyalakan motornya

"Kau ku suruh naik dengan baik-baik tidak mau jadi bairkan seperti ini agar kau tidak kabur" Siwon menjalankan motornya perlahan

"Stop stop! Ne aku akan ikut tapi jangan seperti ini, ini menyeramkankan" rengennya

Siwon langsung menghentikan motornya dan mendudukan Heechul di belakang karena sesungguhnya pastilah sangat tidak nyaman berkendara dengan kedaan seperti itu. Setelah duduk dengan benar akhirnya Heechul dapat sedikit tenang di belakang Siwon.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Siwon?" tanya Heechul lagi

"K-U-A"

"Untuk ap- MWO!?"

"Wae? Jangan berteriak seperti itu kau membuat telingaku sakit" kesal Siwon karena Heechul berteriak sangat kencang.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" kali ini Heechul bahkan memukul keras helm yang digunakan Siwon

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar akan menikahimu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu ini dan cepat antarkan aku pulang!" kesal Heechul

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan mengantarmu pulang bahkan selamanya!" ucap Siwon yang semakin menambah laju motornya sehingga mau tidak mau Heechul harus berpegang erat padanya. #Modus

Dan lagi Siwon menghentikan motornya di tempat yang terbialng sepi namun tidak seperti kemarin karena sekarang lebih dekat dengan rumah Heechul sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir jika Siwon tiba-tiba meninggalkannya seperti kemarin lagi.

"Bercerailah dengan Yunho hyung kumohon" ucap Siwon memelas sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul (posisi mereka berdiri ya)

"Mwo? Cukup siwon cukup, jangan berbiacara yang tidak-tidak" ucap Heechul sambil tertawa hambar

"Aku serius hyung" lirih Siwon "Aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersakiti nantinya" batin Siwon setelahnya

"Ku mohon hentikan Siwon, aku lama-lama jadi muak dengan kelakuanmu!"

"Kau akan lebih muak jika tahu dongsaeng dan suamimu sendiri telah mengkhianatimu hyung" ucap Siwon masih dalam hati

"Hyung!" Siwon menahan lengan Heechul yang sudah berniat beranjak pergi meninggalkannya

"Lepas! Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Heechul meronta minta lepaskan

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kembali ke rumah itu" ucap Siwon penuh emosi

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak boleh kembali? apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? Jelaskan padaku!" tantang Heechul

"Apa kau akan mempercayainya jika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Tergantung jika apa yang kau ceritakan masuk akal maka aku akan mempercayainya dan tidak jika sebaliknya!"

"Yunho hyung berselingkuh" tukas Siwon langsung

"Mwo?" bingung Heechul sambil sedikit tertawa meremehkan

"Dia berselingkuh dengan dongsaengmu Jaejoong" timpal Siwon lagi

"Jangan bercanda Siwon ah! Yunho tidak sepertimu yang bisa jatuh cinta pada siap saja" lagi Heechul tertawa meremehkan ke arah Siwon

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bercanda! Apa wajah ku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong?" jawaban Heechul tentu tidak namun Heechul juga tidak mungkin mempercayai begitu saja apa yang sudah dikatakan Siwon barusan.

"CUKUP! Lepas!" dengan sekali hempasan tangan Heechul berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Siwon dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri mematung membiarkan Heechul pergi begitu saja.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu hyung, sekarang hakmu percaya atau tidak" gumam Siwon pelan dan kini beranjak manjalankan motornya kembali.

BLAM

Heechul menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, dengan sesenggukan yang dibawanya juga deru nafas yang terdengar lelah karena berlari dalam jarak ayng terbilang cukup jauh.

"Bohong! Yuho hyung tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku! Dia tidak sepertimu Siwon!" teriak Heechul entah pada siapa

"Aku harus menghubunginya, ya ya aku harus menghubunginya" ucap Heechul prustasi

Heechul menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi terus mengalir sejak mendengar apa yang Siwon katakan.

.

.

.

"Selesai" ucap Jaejoong setelah selesai mengobati semua luka-luka ditubuh Yunho "Hyung istirahat, biar aku buatkan makanan untukmu" ucap Jaejoong setelah membaringkan Yunho di tempat tidur 'mereka'

"Tidak usah hyung tidak lapar" tolak Yunho "Cukup kau temani hyung di sini saja" ucapnya manja

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku celanany.

"Siapa hyung?" penasaran Jaejoong

"Dari Chullie Jae, ssshhh" ucap Yunho sambil meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya

"_Yoboseyo, hyung?" sapa suara diseberang sana_

"Ne, waeyo Chullie?"

"_Kau di mana hyung?"_

"Te-tentu saja di kantor, ada apa Chulli?"

"_Ah tidak aku hanya merindukanmu"_

"Hmm kau sendirian? Apa tadi ada yang berkunjung ke rumah?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

"_Tidak hyung, aku sendiri sejak tadi" _

"Ah rupanya Siwon belum menyampaikannya" batin Yunho

"_Hyung pulanglah" rengek Heehcul manja_

"Hyung masih ada urusan Chullie" bohong Yunho

"_Ku mohon hyung, sangat sepi sendirian seperti ini" rengeknya lagi _

"Arra arra hyung akan pulang" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya karena tahu Yunho akan pulang.

"_Sampai ebrtemu di rumah hyung"_

PIP

"Kau akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apa kata Heechul hyung nanti" ucap Jaejoong sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh Yunho yang mendera luka lebam dan sebagainya.

"Ne kia harus pulang"

"Kita? Aku tidak akan ke sana, kau saja hyung"

"Kau harus" tegas Yunho

"Maksudmu aku? Kita?"

"Ne"

"Tidak tidak, jangan sekarang hyung ku mohon ~" pinta Jaejoong memelas

.

.

.

Sementara Heechul menunggu kedatangan Yunho pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari apa yang dikatakan Siwon padanya, apa benar? Atau itu hanya lelucon ayng dibuat oleh Siwon? Ya pikirannya hanya berputar-putar di sana.

Saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Heehcul segera keluar untuk memastikan bahwa yang datang adalah Yunho suaminya.

"Hyung aku merinduk-kan-mu" ucapnya yang semakin memelan pada akhir kalimatnya karena dilihatnya Yunho datang bersama dengan seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Kim Heechul" panggil Yunho tegas

"W-wae? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap seperti itu hyung?" bingung Heechul "Dan kau Jae? Ap-apa yang kau lakuakan di sini?" tanya Heechul lagi

"Ak-aku.."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Heechul ah" potong Yunho saat Jaejoong hendak bicara

"Menceritakan apa hyung?" tanya Heechul terbata

"Kau tahu aku..." Yunho mengambil nafas panjang "Aku dan Jae memiliki hubungan Chullie" lanjutnya

Bagaimana dengan Heechul? Sekarang dia haya diam dengan wajah yang tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Sakit? Jangan kalian tanya karena itu PASTI.

"Hiks mianhae hyung mianhae..." isak Jaejoong terdengar pelan

"Aku pikir bocah itu bebohong" ucap Heechul lirih sembari tersenyum pahit tanpa memandang keduanya. Kini terlihat satu titik bening di sudut matanya yang kapan saja bisa mengalir. "Ternyata tidak" timpalnya

"Mianhae, aku sudah membohongimu selama dua tahun ini Heechul ah" jujur Yunho

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu hyung? Kau tahu sekarang rasa cinta untukmu di sini sangat besar, bahakn melebihi rasa cintaku pada kedua orang tuaku hyung!" ucap Heechul penuh penekanan sembari meremas bagian dadanya

"Mianhae-"

"Dan kau tahu? Saat Siwon mengatakan itu aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya hyung, karena aku tidak ingin berakhir denganmu" ucap Heechul lagi, kini air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi "Aku mengira hidup ku akan seperti cinderella yang akan bahagia selamanya, tapi ternayta tidak" Heechul masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya meski air maanya terus menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"Hee-"

"Berarti aku tidak ada gunanya lagi di sini": lagi Heechul memotong ucapan Yunho "Kalian tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan berkemas" Heechul segera beranjak berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah gontai.

Sekali Heechul tersungkur karena tak dapat lagi menopang berat badannya, pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini, melihat hal tersebut Yunho pun mendekat mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Gwenchana Chullie?" biar bagaimanapun dia masih mengkhawatirkan pria yang masih berstatus istrinya ini

"Gwenchana Jung Yunho-ssi" Heehcul menepis pelan tangan Yunho dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Kau tidak harus pergi dari sini Chullie" ucap Yunho

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya "Lalu?" ucapnya tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Yunho "Apa aku harus tinggal di sini bersama dongsaeng dan suami ah bekas suamiku?" ralatnya

"Hyung mianhae" isak Jaejoong yang kini mendekap erat Heechul dari belakang

"Tidak kau tidak salah Jae sejak dulu aku selalu merebut orang-orang yang mencintaimu, Siwon dan sekarang Yunho, ku rasa kau berhak memilikinya" ucapnya datar

"Hyung" Jaejoong semakin terisak dan semakin memeluk erat hyungnya tersebut

Heechul melepas kasar tangan Jaejoong dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, membenahi pakaian yang dirasaya perlu, memasukannya dalam satu tas kecil yang dibeli dengan uang tabungannya.

"Heechul ku mohon jangan bertindak seperti ini" ucap Yunho yang ebrdiri di ambang pintu

"Jangan? Jangan kau bilang? Jadi maksudmu aku harus tinggal di sini dan melihat kemesraan kalian? Kau pikir istri mana yang bisa bertahan saat suaminya mengatakan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain!" teriak Heechul penuh emosi "Terlebih itu dongsaengku sendiri!" teriak Heechul yang sudah tidak bisa menhan amarahnya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang" batin Yunho

"Kau bisa nikmati Jaejoongmu itu, aku akan pergi" bisiknya pada Yunho saat melintas keluar kamar tersebut

"Heechul tunggu!" Yunho berlari mengejar Heechul dan berhasil menahan satu lengannya

"Lepas Jung Yunho!" ucapnya penuh penekanan

Bukan Yunho namanya jika membairkan Heechul pergi begitu saja, setidaknya tidak saat hari sudah hampr gelap seperti ini.

Dan insiden tarik menarik terjadi, Heechul yang meronta terlalu kuat membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan terguling secara tidak elit menuruni tangga yang terbilang cukup tinggi.

PRANG

Terdengan suara pecahan guci yang berada di bagian depan tangga dan yang semakin membuat Yunhi kaget karena guci tersebut pecah oleh benturan kepala Heechul. Tinggal lah darah yang kini bersimbah ditempat Heechul tergeletak.

"Heechul ah!" kali ini Yunho benar-benar membulatkan matanya sempurna

"KAU! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHNYA BRENGSEK!?" teriak Siwon penuh amarah yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

.

.

.

**TBC lah~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Rate : 'M' kayaknya

Genre : Tentukan sendiri saja

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Before..**_

"_Heechul ah!" kali ini Yunho benar-benar membulatkan matanya sempurna_

"_KAU! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHNYA BRENGSEK!?" teriak Siwon penuh amarah yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana._

.

.

**PART 9**

"Hyung, Heechul hyung!" pekik Jaejoong kaget dan berniat mendekati Heechul

Namun Siwon lah yang pertama sampai ke tempat Heechul "Jangan menyentuhnya! Menjauh kalian bajingan!" kecamnya saat Yunho dan Jaejoong hendak mendekat. Siwon mengangkat Heechul yang kini sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

"K-kau tidak berbohong, mi-anhae aku tidak memper-cayaimu" ucap Heechul sembari tersenyum pahit sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Hyung bertahanlah!" panik Siwon sambil terus membawa Heechul keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Kyu kyu!" Siwon memanggil-manggil Kyunhyun yang asik memegangi PSP didalam mobilnya. Melihat Siwon yang terlihat panik Kyuhyun pun ikut panik dan langsug keluar membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi Siwon? Kenapa Heechul hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"Nanti ku jelaskan sekarang kau bawa mobilnya ne, aku akan menjaga Heechul hyung di belakang" ucapnya sembari meletakkan Heechul perlahan kedalam mobil Kyu.

Beruntung Siwon tidak memakai motornya jika tidak mungkin dia akan sedikit kerepotan untuk membawa Heechul.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyu yang masih berkonsentrasi pada menyetirnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu jelas Kyu aku datang Heechul hyung sudah tergeletak di depan tangga dan parahnya kepalanya membentur guci" terang Siwon "Cepat sedikit Kyu, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Heechul hyung" ucap Siwon masih dengan kepanikannya

"Ini sudah sangat cepat bodoh!" kesal Kyuhyun pada akhirnya

Skip Time~

Heechul kini sudah terbaring disalah satu ruangan vip di rumah sakit xxx dengan beberapa balutan perban di kepala dan juga kakinya. Sesuai dengan penjelasan dokter Heechul mengalami pendarahan yang lumayan serius juga kakinya yang mengalami keretakan pada tulang-tulangnya namun beruntung masa kritisnya sudah berlalu karena mendapat penanganan yang cepat meski Heechul belum sadar saat ini.

"Kyu pulanglah, aku bisa menjaganya sendiri, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini" ucapnya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Tidak Siwon ah aku akan menemanimu, tapi bairkan aku tidur ne hehe"

"Ne, tidurlah Kyu" ucap Siwon dan tak lama setelahnya Kyu tertidur dengan berbaring pada sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Hyung, seharusnya kau mempercayaiku, dan jangan kembali ke rumah itu" gumam Siwon sembari menggenggam kelima jemari Heechul. "Tidak akan seperti ini jadinya jika aku tetap menahanmu bersamaku saat itu" kini Siwon mulai menyalahkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon tertidur dengan posisi bertelungkup dengan dua tangannya pada pinggir ranjang tempat Heechul berbaring.

.

.

.

Heechul membuka matanya pagi itu, dirasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya terebih kepala dan kakinya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. "Siwon? Apa dia yang membawaku?" batin Heechul saat melihat Siwon yang masih duduk tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Egh-" Siwon melenguh "Hyung? kau sudah sadar?" kagetnya saat melihat manik namja cantik itu terbuka sembari tersenyum ke arahnya

Heechul mengangguk pelan, mungkin dia maih mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara.

"Apa masih sakit hyung?"

"Aww" ringisnya saat Heechul ingin menggerakkan kedua kakinya "Si-siwon kakiku kenapa terasa sangat sakit?" tanyanya takut-takut

"Patah" jawab Siwon langsung "Tapi itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan hyung, hyung tenang saja ne" sambungnya lagi sembari mengelus rambut Heechul dan membuat Heechul bernafas lega.

"Kepalaku juga sangat sakit" keluhnya lagi

"Kau terluka cukup parah hyung, setelah terguling-guling di tangga kepalamu membentur sebuah guci hingga pecah" tutur Siwon "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Yunho yang mendorongmu?" selidik Siwon

"Aniyo" singkatnya

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon lagi

"Aku ti-tidak ingin membahas itu" ucap Heechul sedikit tercekat antara menahan tangis dan juga menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Arasso arasso"

"Heechul hyung? kau sudah sadar?" Kyu yang baru bangun langsung beranjak mendekati Heechul

"Ne" singkatnya

Tok Tok Tok

"Tamu kah? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu umma dan appamu hyung" bingung Siwon namun tetap beranjak menuju pintu

Cklek

"Siwon ah"

"KAU! PERGI DARI SINI!" geramnya

Jelas Siwon langsung emosi melihat orang yang berada di depannya saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong lah yang datang berkunjung pagi ini, membuat Heechul sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang masih berstatus suaminya berada di depan ruang rawat inapnya.

"Hiks rupanya aku tidak bermimpi, rupanya benar Yunho? Jaejoong?" batinnya menangis "Arrrrrrgh!" tidak lama terdangar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Heechul.

Heechul mencengkram kepalanya seperti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, mengabaikan luka yang sebenarnya belum begitu kering.

"Hyung ada apa?" bingung Kuhyun yang kini berada di samping Heechul "Siwon bagaimana ini?" panik Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa

Tanpa memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi Siwon langsung berlari keluar mencari dokter atau paling tidak dokter yang dapat menangani Heechul yang meronta-ronta tidak karuan. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk masuk dan melihat kondisi Heechul.

"Hiks hiks mianhae hyung" Jaejoong terisak pilu melihat kondisi hyungnya tersebut

"Pergi!" Heechul membentak kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong "Pergi kalian pengkhianat!" teriaknya lagi

"Tidak sebelum kami menjelaskan Heechul ah" Yunho berniat mendekati Heechul

"Mengertilah, jangan membuat sakitnya bertambah" cegah Kyuhyun. Terjadilah ketegangan antara Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang masih beradu pandang.

Tak lama setelahnya Siwon datang dengan seorang dokter dan dua suster yang bertugas pagi ini.

"Permisi" dokter mendekat ke arah Heechul yang masih meronta-ronta kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya "Suster tolong pegangi tangannya" titahnya pada suster dan setelah satu suntikan berhasil diberikan Heechul akhirnya kembali tenang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dok? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba meronta seperti itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"Benturan di kepalanya lah penyebabnya, dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal berat dalam beberapa waktu, jangan memperlihatkan apa yang membuat beban pikirannya bertambah, itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya Siwon" saran dokter

"Kau dengar itu! Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini!" ucap Siwon langsung tepat di depan wajah Yunho

"Tidak aku harus menemani hyung ku" kekeh Jaejoong

"Hyung? Hyung kau bilang? Melihatmu tidak hanya membuat beban pikirannya bertambah tapi juga membuat hatinya semakin sakit kau tahu itu!" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan

"Hiks hiks Heechul hyung mianhae" isaknya penuh penyesalan

"Sudahlah Boo, kajja kita akan melihat kondisinya setelah keadaannya membaik nanti" ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong

"Lepas! Ini semua karenamu hyung!" ucapnya dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho dari ruangan tersebut

"Boo!" seru Yunho dan ikut beranjak keluar.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Siwon mendekati Heechul dengan mimik wajah yang menampakan kepanikan.

"Ke-kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit Siwon ah" adunya

"Sudah sudah sekarang kan sudah tidak lagi ne?" Siwon mengelus-ngelus pelan kepala Heechul

Tidak ada jawaban iilihatnya Heechul sudah memejamkan mata. Tertidur mungkin atau efek dari obat yang tadi disuntikan oleh dokter.

"Saat terbentur guci ada beberapa pecahan guci kecil yang masuk dalam kepalanya dan itu membuat ada sedikit pendarahan di otaknya, dan itu masih dalam proses penyembuhan, jika dia terlalu sering memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya kepalanya sakit saya takut pendarahnya akan terjadi lagi itu akan berdampak pada ingatannya bahkan nyawanya (Ilmu Kedokteran ini ngasal ala saya :D) jadi jauhkan dia dari segala yang membuatnya berpikir banyak, mengerti?" terang dokter panjang lebar

"Ne dokter saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, apa Heechul masih harus tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi?" tanya Siwon setelahnya

"Untuk sekarang mungkin dia tidak kami perbolehkan untuk pulang, mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 hari lagi baru Heechul-ssi bisa pulang" terang dokter paruhbaya itu lagi

"Begitukah?" ucap Siwon sembari meangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Siwon-ssi" ucap dokter tersebut

"Ne gomawo" balas Siwon sopan

"Siwon, kau belum makan sejak kemarin, aku akan membelikan beberapa makanan untuk kita" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Heechul dan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Jae jae! Berhenti!" Yunho mencengkram kuat lengan Jaejoong yang terus berusha lari darinya sejak tadi

"Hiks lepas hyung! aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Kau hanya membuat Heechul hyung menderita!" teriaknya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah hanya aku yang bersalah atas semua ini Boo!" Bentak Yunho sambil menyentak kasar tangan Jaejoong "Kau tau kita sama! Kita yang membuatnya seperti itu, jadi berhenti menyalahkanku!" teriaknya penuh emosi

"Mianhae hyung hiks hiks mianhae" kini Jaejoong luluh dalam dekanap Yunho

"Sudah, aku memang salah karena gegabah mengatakan hal ini padanya" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya

"Aku menyesal mengenalmu hyung, aku menyesal!" ucap Jaejoong lirih "Saat Siwon menyatakan cinta padaku

dulu aku masih bisa menolaknya, aku masih bisa memikirkan perasaan Heechul hyung, tapi saat kau yang menyatakannya entah kenapa hati ini tidak bisa menolak, aku benci karena telah mengenalmu hyung!" racaunya dalam pelukan Yunho "Tapi tentu saja rasa cintaku lebih besar" sambung Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Yunho mengulum senyum tipis karena perkataannya.

"Kita salah, kita memang salah Jae" ucap Yunho lirih sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ne kita sangat salah hyung, apa Heechul hyung akan memaafkan kita?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Molla, tapi kita harus membuatnya memaafkan kita, harus!" jawab Yunho lagi "Kajja sekarang kita pulang, kita sudah mengundang perhtian orang banyak" bisiknya dan langsung membawa Jaejoong pergi dari rumah sakit

tersebut.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan sesuai dengan perkiraan dokter Heechul sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. "Aku ingin berjalan sendiri. Aku lelah duduk di kursi roda ini" keluhnya

"Kau harus bersabar hyung, jangan membuat pengobatannya menjadi sia-sia" saran Siwon yang kini berada di belakang Heechul mendorongkan kursi rodanya. Diikuit dengan Kyu yang sepertinya tengah kerepotan dengan semua barang bawaannya.

"Siwon" panggil Heechul

"Ne?" sahut Siwon langsung

"Gomawo dan mianhae~" ucap Heechul pelan

"Gomawo aku terima, tapi mianhae?"

"Mianhae karena aku banyak merepotkanmu, mianhae aku tak mempercayaimu waktu itu" ucapnya sembari tersenyum pahit

"Ne tidak masalah" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum meski Heechul tak melihat itu

"Ka-kau!?" ucap Heechul setengah berteriak saat melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Heechul ah mianhae" lirihnya sembari berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Heechul yang duduk dikursi roda

"Pergi-"

"Siwon!" cegah Heechul saat melihat Siwon hendak menghantam Yunho "Jangan hiraukan dia, kajja aku sudah muak di sini" ucap Heechul dingin tanpa menatap Yunho yang masih setia berlutut di hadapannya

"Heechul ah ku moho-"

"Hyung" sela Kyuhyun "Mengertilah, kau harus memahami kondisi Heechul saat ini" nasehannya bijak

"Tapi ak-"

"Kau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul dan Kyuhyun hah!?" geram Siwon yang mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya

"Siwon ku mohon, bawa aku pergi dari sini" lirih Heechul sambil sesedikit menengadahkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar. "Kajja, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bau rumah sakit" ucapnya lagi tanpa memperdulikan Yunho

"Ne hyung" jawab Siwon yang sedikit bsia meredakan marahnya saat melihat wajah Heechul yang menyiratkan begitu banyak kepedihan di matanya.

"Hyung! Ku mohon padamu jangan membuatnya semakin sakit! Dokter mengatakan dia tidak boleh berpikir berat untuk beberapa saat, mengertilah hyung! Kau boleh menemuinya saat dia sudah sembuh total! Kau bisa menjelaskan sebanyak yang kau mau" Kyu menceramahi Yunho sambil menahan Yunho agar tidak mengikuti Siwon dan Heechul yang sudah menjauh pergi.

"Aku tidak akan tenang selama belum mendapat maafnya, aku hanya ingin dia memaafkanku dan Jaejoong itu saja tidak lebih!" Yunho masih berontak

PLAK

"Kau benar-benar egois!" geram Kyuhyun setelah menampar telak wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho "Hanya untuk kenyamananmu dan Jaejoong kau tega membuatnya semakin sakit! Aku jadi ragu dengan kebaikan-kebaikanmu selama ini hyung" desis Kyuhyun tajam

"Ak-aku.."

"Ada baiknya kau tidak menampakan wajahmu itu lagi di depannya hyung! Aku yakin sekarang dia sangat membencimu!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Yunho dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak egois Kyuhyun ah, aku hanya terlalu buta oleh cinta! Cinta yang hanya dapat diberikan oleh Jaejoong!" gumam Yunho pada diri sendiri setelah perginya Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali kyu!" kesal Siwon saat Kyuhyun sampai keparkiran dengan bebereapa buah tas yang tentu saja membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan

"Kau bodoh! Aku harus merangkai kata-kata untuk menghentikannya mengejar kalian belum lagi tas-tas ini membuatku susah berjalan bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun yang lebih kesal dan meletakkan kasar tas-tas tersebut dalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Dan sekarang aku seperti supir!" kesal Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat Siwon dan Heechul ayng sudah duduk di jok belakang

Heechul terkekeh sendiri mendengar celoteh sahabat Siwon ini "Siwon duduk di depan temani Kyu" titah Heechul

"Tidak hyung aku harus menjagamu di sini" kekeh Siwon

"Ani, aku sudah baik-baik saja, cepatlah duduk di depan temani Kyu" kini Heechul memasang senyum manisnya hingga membuat Siwon tak bsia berkata 'tidak' atas permintaan namja cantik ini.

"Pengacau" dengus Siwon kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Siwon, kau sudah mengabari orang tuaku aku pulang hari ini?" tanya Heechul

"Ne, aku sudah mengatakannya hyung, ah orang tuamu juga setuju untuk sementara kau tinggal di apartemenku" tutur Siwon

"Ne? Apa maksudmu Siwon?" bingung Heechul

"Ne, kau akan tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara untuk menghindarkanmu agar tak melihat 'orang' yang akan membuat beban pikiranmu bertambah" jelas Siwon

"Aku ingin ke rumah orang tuaku saja Siwon aku tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu" tolak Heechul

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku hyung, apa kata orang tuamu nanti jika kau tinggal di sana? Kau ingin orang tuamu tau kau sedang renggang dengan Yunho hyung"

Heechul menunduk mendengar perkataan Siwon, sedikit sakit hatinya mulai kembali terasa saat mendengar nama orang itu disebut.

"Mi-mianhae hyung aku tidak bermaksud"

"Ne, gwenchana Siwon ah" jawab Heechul lagi

"Jadi sekarang tujuan kita kemana?" sela Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit kesal "Rumah hyung atau apartemen bocah kuda ini" ledeknya pada Siwon

"Berhenti memanggilku kuda! Tentu saja kita akan ke apartemenku dan Heechul hyung harus setuju!" tegasnya lagi

"Arasseo"

.

.

.

Siwon membantu Heechul untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Memang tidak begitu besar hyung, tapi kau bisa tenang di sini untuk beberapa saat" ucap Siwon saat mereka memasuki apartement yang tak pernah ditempatinya.

"Ini bahkan lebih besar dari rumah orang tuaku Siwon" Heechul memutar kepalanya mengarahkan matanya ke segala arah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Siwon mendudukan diri disamping Heechul. Heechul hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

iya.

"Kyu mau kemana?" tegur Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki salahs atu ruangan apartemen tersebut

"Tidur hyung, lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat kemesraan kalian" ucapnya datar dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Mwo? Kemesraan apanya?" gumam Heechul pelan

"Tentu saja kemesraan kita hyung" canda Siwon sambil terus memepetkan dirinya ke arah Heechul

"Siwon jangan mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa berjalan sekarang lalu kau ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" tegur Heechul galak saat di rasanya Siwon suda mulai menghimpit dirinya hingga penghujung sofa.

"Hehe mianhae hyung" ucap Siwon dan kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Heechul "Hyung bolehkah aku bicara serius sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang mengubah wajahnya menjadi serius

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Yunho maka tidak! Aku tidak ingin membahas apapun tentangnya untuk saat ini" jawab Heechul langsung

"Aniyo, tidak ada gunanya membahas pria itu!" balas Siwon lagi "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perasaanku hyung, kau mengerti bukan?" Siwon menatap Heechul tajam

"Wa-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu.." hening melanda beberapa detik "...ku mohon ku mohon jangan dipikirkan pekataanku hyung, kau cukup dengarkan saja ne" khawatir Siwon karena dokter mengatakan Heechul tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir

Heechul tertawa pelan "Aku tidak akan bertambah sakit hanya karena pengakuanmu itu Siwon ah" jawabnya

"Akhirnya, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini hyung" Siwon meletakkan tangannya di pipi kanan Heechul mengelusnya lembut membuat rona merah menyeruak dari pipinya. "Aku juga sudah lama tak melihat ekspresi malu darimu seperti ini hyung" lanjutnya lagi setelah melihat rona merah yang semakin bertambah di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon" Heechul menepis pelan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya. Namun kembali Siwon membelai wajah Heechul dengan tangan yang satunya dan menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan tangan yang baru saja di tepisnya.

Heechul terpaku beberapa saat dalam tatapan Siwon mampu mengunci pandangannya "Romantis sekali ne hyung?" ucap Siwon yang mampu membuat pikiran Heechul buyar seketika dan tentu saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon.

"Ap-apanya yang romantis?" gagapnya sembari melepas genggaman Siwon pada tangan dan juga wajahnya yang sudah semakin merah padam.

"Tentu saja kita hyung" Siwon tersenyum tipis ke arah Heechul "aku sangat merindukan moment-moment romantis seperti ini" jujur Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Si-siwon aku haus, tolong ambilkan aku minum" bohong Heechul

Siwon hanya mendengus kesal sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Secara tidak langsung Heechul ingin menghentikan moment yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu Siwon.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu Kim Heechul! Kenapa wajahku maisih terasa panas saat bersamanya!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada udara di depan wajahnya.

"Ini" Siwon kmbali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya dan meletakkan sembarang di atas meja yang berada di depan mereka.

"Gomawo Siwon ah" ucap Heehcul dan langsung menenggak habis air tersebut meski sebenarnya dia tidak begitu haus

"Kau benar-benar haus hyung?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Heechul menghabiskan dengan cepat air yang tadi di bawanya.

"Ne"

Selang beberapa menit mereka saling diam hingga sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan Heechul datang, belum lagi disaat seperti ini.

"Kenapa ingin disaat seperti ini" batin Heechul yang semakin gelisah dengan duduknya "Kaki bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya sendiri!" batin Heechul lagi

"Wae? Ada apa hyung?" bingung Siwon saat melihat gelagat Heechul

"Aku..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin anu, B.A.K Siwon ah" ucap Heechul ragu. Mata Siwon langsung membulat bukan karena kaget tapi karena senang mendengar hasrat buang Heechul.

"Itu artinya aku akan membantunya untuk membukakan celana, ah atau mungkin aku akan membantu memegang miliknya?" batin Siwon yang ke-pervert-an nya mulai kambuh hanya karena Heechul yang ingin buang air kecil.

"Siwon antarkan aku" rengek Heechul lagi

"Kajja" dengan cepat Siwon membantu Heechul berdiri dan melingkarkan satu angan Heechul pada bahunya untk membantunya berjalan.

"Aww appo!" ringis Heechul saat mencoba menginjakan kaki kanannya yang masih terbalut gips

Mendengar Heechul meringis dengan sigap Siwon menggendongnya "Yak! Tidak usah seperti ini, turunkan aku!" protes Heechul namun percuma karena mereka sudah sampai dikamar mandi.

Siwon mendudukan Heechul pada kloset yang masih tertutup "Kau keluarlah, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Heechul

Siwon diam tak bergeming, tidak mendekat tidak juga menjauh "Siwon ah keluar cep-mmmph" ucapan Heechul terpotong seketika saat Siwon dengan sangat tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

Heechul terus meronta, meski sebenarnya itu perbuatan yang sia-sia dalam keadaan sehat saja dia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari Siwon apa lagi saat sakit seperti ini.

"Siwon ah apa yang kau lakuakan!" kesal Heechul setelah Siwon mengakhiri lumatannya

"Menciummu hyung, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya jadi sekarang keluarlah aku sudah tidak tahan" kesal Heechul yang sedari tadi memegangi miliknya yang sudah berada di ujung hasrat untuk buangnya.

"Aku akan membantumu" dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat Heechul kemudian membalik badan Heechul melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggang Heechul guna menyangganya agar tidak jatuh dan satu tangan yang lain memelorotkan celana beserta cd yang Heechul kenakan sebatas lutut. (bayangin mereka pas lagi backhug :v).

"Siwon ah aku bisa sendiri jangan seperti ini" ucap Heechul pelan

"Buang sekarang hyung" titah Siwon

"Aku malu bodoh!" kesalnya dengan wajah yang semakin merah merona.

"Ck" Siwon yang kesal karena Heehcul masih saja menahan hasratnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memegang milik Heechul "Keluarkan atau akan ku buat tegang milikmu ini hyung?" ucapnya sembari memegang milik Heechul yang sudah mengarah pada kloset di depannya

"Arasseo, arasseo" pasrah Heechul pada akhirnya, karena percuma juga berontak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'Cccrrrrr' suara air yang bertemu air tersebut berbarengan dengan wajah Heechul yang kini sudah mencapai puncak kemerahannya namun sayang Siwon tidak dapat melihatnya sekarang karena posisi mereka yang tidak memungkinkan bagi Siwon untuk melihat wajah namja cantik ini.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon lembut dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Heechul

Siwon lalu mengambil selang keran kecil yang berada di pinggir kloset, mengguyur milik Heechul sedikit dengan air dan setelahnya membersihkannya dengan tisu yang juga berada tak jauh di sana.

Siwon melepas pegangannya pada milik Heechul dan kesempatan bagi Heechul untuk mengenakan kembali celananya. Heechul menutup kloset tersebut berbalik dan kembali duduk diatasnya "Palli, aku sudah selesai, aku ingin keluar" ucap Heechul terpotong-potong

"Hyung" panggil Siwon lembut

"Wae?" serunya galak

"Aku sudah membantumu untuk B.A.K bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang bantu aku, aku juga ingin membuang sesuatu hyung" rengeknya

"Sesuatu?" bingung Heechul

Siwon memandang ke arah bagian bawahnya yang kini sudah terlihat tegang meski masih terbaut celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Sontak membuat Heechul menatap horror pada Siwon.

"Mwo!?" pekik Heechul membahana

.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? brisik sekali!" kesal Kyuhyun sembari menutupi telinganya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Ah bodoh! Itu siapa lagi yang menekan bell seperti orang gila" kesal Kyuhyun lagi saat di dengarnya bell yang

berbunyi begitu cepat. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan sedemikian rupa akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di depan pintu utama apartemen tersebut dan...

Klek

"Mencari siap- KAU!" geram Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Wkwkwk Reviewnya masih di tunggu loh ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Rate : 'M' kayaknya

Genre : Tentukan sendiri saja

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Before..**_

_Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan sedemikian rupa akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di depan pintu utama apartemen tersebut dan..._

_Klek_

"_Mencari siap- KAU!" geram Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

Siwon sedang gencar-gencarnya menciumi setiap inci tubuh Heechul yang begitu dirindikannya selama ini.

"Siwon ah! Hentik- arrgh kepalaku" Heechul mencengkram kuat kepalanya membuat Siwon panik seketika

"Hyung wae? Gwenchana?" panik Siwon yang segera menghentikan aksi bejatnya.

"Sakit sakit Siwon ah" ringis Heechul dan sukses membuat wajah Siwon semakin pucat pasi karenanya. Meresa bersalah mungkin

"Mmmptth hahahaha" Heechul tertawa seketika itu juga saat melihat prubahan wajah Siwon yang sangat drastis. "Kau lucu sekali Siwon ah" ucapya masih sambil terkikik geli

"Kau mengerjaiku hyung?" Siwon menjauhkan sedikit badannya yang sedari tadi terus menempel di badan Heechul

"Haha aniya" kilah Heechul "Kau jangan mentang-mentang aku sedang sakit lalu berbuat seenaknya, ingat aku ini masih istri Yun-" Heechul memotong ucapannya, menundukan kepalanya saat hendak menyebut nama orang yang begitu menyakiti hatinya

"Wae? Kenapa tidak kau teruskan hyung?" tantang Siwon

"..."

"Bercerailah dengannya dan jadilah milikku!" ucapnya pelan namun penuh keyakinan

"Siwon, ku mohon jangan membahas hal seperti itu untuk sekarang" ucap Heechul yang masih menundukan wajahnya

"Ne, arasseo hyung, angkat wajahmu" Siwon membungkukan dirinya sejajar dengan Heechul yang kini duduk pada kloset menarik dagu Heechul dengan sebelah tangannya "Kau harus menatap ke depan dan melupakannya, arasso?" sambungnya Siwon

"..." Heechul masih diam namun mengangguk perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap sepasang manik yang kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Saranghae hyung, saranghae" ucap Siwon dan berhasil membuat rona kemerahan kembali muncul di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Siwon ak-"

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa berhasil membat keduanya tersentak baik itu Heechul ataupun Siwon "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan istriku hah!?" geram namja yang biasa kita kenal dengan manik musangnya

"Cih" Siwon yang tadi sempat kaget kini menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah lain, menjauhi bertatap pandang pda hyungnya ini dan..

BUGH...

Siwon melayangkan pukulan tepat di perut Yunho hingga membuatnya terjungkang keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dan tentu saja kali ini Yunho tidak diam baku hantam terjadi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun datang melerai mereka. Sementara Heechul hanya bisa dia memandang shock kearah mereka yang sedang bertengkar masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Beraninya kau datang kemari!" geram Siwon penuh emosi "Dan apa kau bilang!? Heechul hyung istrimu!? Setelah kau mengatakan kau ingin bersama Jaejoong lalu kau sekarang mengatakan dia istrimu? Kau bajingan Jung Yunho!" sambungnya lagi masih tetap dengan nada yang dipenuhi kebencian.

Mendengar perkataan Siwon sedikit banyaknya membuat Yunho semakin geram dan ingin kembali menghantam Siwon namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terjungkal dan kemudian menahan Siwon yang terlihat ingin kembali mendekat ke arah Yunho.

"Sudah Siwon ah hentikan!" ucapnya sembari menahan Siwon "Kau juga hyung, mana sopan santun yang selalu kau elu-elukan? Bagaimanapun juga ini kediaman Siwon kau tidak berhak berbuat onar di sini!" kesal Kyuhyun yang kesusahan melerai mereka

"Tpi aku berhak atas istriku" ucap Yuho lagi

"BRENGSEK! Keluar kau dari sini!" teriak Siwon yang semakingeram setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho

"Aku akan pergi dengan membawa Heechul"

"Argh!" tiga pasang maa yang sedari tadi berseteru sontak mengarahkan pandang mereka pada teriakan yang berasal dari Heechul yang kini tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hyung gwenchana? Apa yang kau lakukan!" pank Siwon yang kini sudah membopong Heechul menuju sofa terdekt dan mendudukannya di sana.

"Sakith" rengeknya "Kakiku sakit Siwon ah" adunya pad Siwon yang kini berjongkok di depannya

"Heechul- yak! Kyu apa yang kau lakuakan?"

"Hyung sebaiknya kau di sini saja" cegah Kyuhyun saat Yunho hendak mendekat "Mengertilh keadaan Heechul hyung saat ini sedang tidak baik" bijak Kyuhyuk

"Tapi dia istri-"

"Berhentilah menyebutnya istrimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya hyung, ku mohon itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya, mengertilah"

"Tapi aku-"

"Hyung, pulanglah" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba tanpa memandang orang yang dimaksud "PERGI DARI SINI!" teriknya lagi histeris

"Wae Chullie? Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, pulanglah sekarang-"

"PERGI! Aku tida ingin melihatmu lagi hyung! Pergi pergi hiks hiks" isak tangin kini terdengar dari suara beratnya

"Heechul ah"

"Ku mohon hyung hiks hiks, aku sudah merelakanmu bersama Jaejooong, aku akan segera mengirim surat cerai. PERGI! PERGI!" lanjutnya lagi

Siwon yang sudah jengah dengan tingkah laku Yunho memandang Kyuhyun mengisyaratan untuk membawa Yunho keluar dari apartemennya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mengerti dan tanpa perlawanan Yunho bisa diajak untuk mengerti akan keadaan Heechul sekarang.

"Hyung kau sudah mendengarny sendiri kan? Heechul sudah merelakanmu bersama Jaejoong jadi berhenti menganggunya berhenti menyakitinya"

BLAM

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Kyuhyun menutup kasar pintu apartemen dimana Yunho berada tepat di depannya.

"Hyung, uljima" ucp Siwon lembut seraya menghapus jejak airmata yang masih sedikit mengalir dipipinya "Dia sudah pergi, sekarang kau bisa tenang" sambung Siwon lagi

"Sakit Siwon ah, kau tahu sakit? Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari saat kalian melemparoku dengan telur busuk waktu itu" racau Heechul semakin tak karuan

"Sudah hyung, jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal seperti itu lagi" Siwon membawa Heechul dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

**Di Apartemen Jae...**

"Jae"

"Pergi!" bentak Jaejoong "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Yunho!" ucapnya lantang

"Wae? Setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini kau ingin meninggalkaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Heehcul hyung lebih jauh lagi, mengertilah" ucapnya pelan

"Percuma Jae, sekalipun kita berpisah itu tidak akan membuat lukanya berkurang, kau harus mengerti itu" Yunho mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Jaejoong

"Mati!"

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau mati mungkin itu akan membuat luka berkurang hyung!" ucap Jaejoong lagi

"K-kau ingin aku mati Jae?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon saat dokter sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan kaki Heechul

"Gwenchana kau tidak perlu khawatir Siwon ah, sakit yang did eranya hanya karena antara tulang yang patah tersebut bergesekan mungkin akibat jatuh yang dialaminya, tapi sekarang semua sedauh baik-baik saja, jangan lupa untuk selalu kontrol setiap 2 minggu untuk memastikan" jelas dokter yang membuat Siwon dapat bernafas lega begitu juga Heechul yang sedang berbaring mendengarkan dokter tersebut.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak dokter"

"Ne, saya pamit kalau begitu" ucap dokter sopan

"Kyu antarkan dokter" titah Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di ambang pintu kamarnya

"Arasseo" jawab Kyuhyun malas lalu menuntun dokter tersebut menuju pintu utama apartemen

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan hyung?" ucap Siwon seraya mendekati Heechul

"Masih" jawabnya "Di sini" tunjuknya pada bagian di sekitar dadanya dan tentu saja Siwon mengerti sakit seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. "Apa ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan sakitku ini Siwon ah?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang sangat pelan

"Aku, aku dokter yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu itu hyung" Siwon mengenggam erat tangan Heechul meski tak mendaat reaksi apapun dari orang yang sedang berbaring di depannya tersebut, hanya tatapan kosong yang mengarah kelangit-langit kamar

"Kalian berdua sama, selalu menyakitiku" gumamnya lagi da jelas terdengar oleh telinga Siwon

"Mianhae, mianhae hyung" kini Siwon memutar kembali ingatannya dimana ia dulu menganggap Heechul bagaikan sampah yang tak ada gunanya.

"Mianhae tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya Siwon" ucapnya lagi dan kini mulai memandang kearah namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti betapa berarganya dirimu hyung"

"Cukup, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar rayuanmu" ucapnya memalingkan lagi wajahnya agar tidak menatap Siwon dan tentu saja Siwon dapat mengerti.

"Aku tidak merayu" tukas Siwon langsung "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta" sahutnya lagi

"Fakta yang menjurus ke arah rayuan" timpal Heechul setelahnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

"Araa lebih baik kau tidur, istirahat hyung" Siwon berniat beranjak jika saja satu tangannya tidak di tahan oleh Heechul "Wae?" tanyanya bingung

"Aku tidak mengantuk, aku ingin keluar Siwon ah" rengeknya

"Ck mau kemana? Keadanmu masih belum pulih betul hyung lebih baik istirahat saja" Siwon mensejajarkan lagi tubuhnya dengan Heechul

"Aku bosan, hampir seminggu aku tidak pernah keluar"

"Hanya untuk sementara, kau boleh jalan-jalan sesukamu jika keadaanu sudah pulih" bujuk Siwon lagi "Aku akan menemanimu di sini supaya kau tidak bosan" ucap Siwon dan membuat Heechul mengembangkan sneyum yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Gomawo" jawabnya pelan "Aku ingin menikmati udara segar Siwon, bisa kau bawa aku keluar setidaknya ke balkon" mohonna dengan wajah memelas

"Ne"

"Yak! Aku bisa memakai kruk tidak usah digendong seperti pengantin baru seperti ini" keluh Heechul saat Siwon mengangkatnya

"Lambat, aku tidak suka menunggu" jawab Siwon seenaknya "Nah dengan begini kan cepat santai" sambung Siwon lagi setelah mendudukan Heechul pada sebuah kursi kayu antik yang ada di sekitar balkonnya.

"Ck" Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya kesal "Duduk, apa untungnya kau terus memandangiku seperti itu?" kesal Heechul karena Siwon sekarang berjongkok di depannya dan terus memandanginya sejak tadi

"Aku nyaman seperti ini hyung" ucapnya sembari mendudukan dirinya masih pada posisi tadi "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dari sini" sambungnya lagi

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja!" kesalnya

Bukannya menyingkir Siwon malah menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tangan yang ini bertopang pada kedua paha Heechul.

"Manjamu tidak hilang juga ternyata" gerutu Heechul pelan "Geli Siwon yak!" kesal Heechul saat Siwon mengusap-usap kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hehe, aku merindukanmu hyung"

"Hentikan jangan merayuku Siwon ah" kesalnya lalu menggeplak kepala Siwon yang masih dilesakkan pada tangannya sendiri yang ebrada di paha Heechul

"Arasseo, mianhae hyung" Siwon beranjak dan mendudukan diri pada kursi yang berada tak jauh dari Heechul duduk.

"Siwon ah, apa aku benar-benar harus enceraikan Yunho hyung?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu hyung" jawabnya

"Tapi aku masih terlalu bimbang untuk mengambil keputusan secepat itu Siwon ah" ucap Heechul dengan nada yang sedikit manja

"Heh? Yunho saja tidak merasa bimbang saat mengatakan dia mencintai Jaejoong, nah kenapa kau ahrus bimbang hyung?" ucap Siwon

"Kau benar, aku harus segera menggugat cerai Yunho hyung" ucap Heechul yakin sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Setelah itu menikahlah denganku" gumam Siwon sangat sangat sangat pelan

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Siwon ah?" ulang Heechul

"A-aniya hyung" kilahnya

.

.

.

**At 00.45**

Drrrt

**From : YunBear**

**To : BooJae**

"**Aku benar benar melakukan apa yang kau inginkan jae"**

Begitu kira-kira isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Yunho, entah berniat tidak menghiraukan atau memang lantaran ia masih mengantuk hingga setelah selsai membaca bukannya membalas malah meletakkan lagi handphonenya ke tempat asal.

30 menit kemudian...

Drrrt Drrrt

Getar ponsel Jaejoong berhasil membangunkan lagi dirinya yang sudah terlelap "Malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak tahu jam orang tidur?" gerutunya sambil menggapai-gapai ponsel yang berada di meja nakasnya.

"Yoboseyo" jawabnya malas

"..."

"N-ne" kini terlihat raut penasaran di wajah cantik Jaejoong

"..."

"MWO!? Di mana? Dimana dia sekarang!?"

"..."

"A-arasseo aku akan segera kesana, gowamo"

PIP

Dan setelahnya Jaejoong melompat keluar dari tempat tidurnya "Yunho bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda" umpatnya sambil mencari barang-barangnya yakni dompet jaket dan juga kunci mobil.

.

.

.

"Dimana pasien korban tabrak lari yang bernama Jung Yunho di rawat?" panik Jaejoong setelah tba di rumah sakit.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya suster yang tadi di tanyai Jaejoong dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan cepat dari Jaejoong "Mari saya antar, kebetulan pasien sudah di tangani tapi kondisi pasien masih belum stabil dan pasien juga belum sadar" jels sesuter itu

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong yang segera mengiringi suster tersebut

"Di sini, tolong jaga ketenangan, dan saya sarankan untuk segera mengurus biaay andiministrasi" pesan suster sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung di depan ruangan dimana Yunho dirawat.

Klek

Perlahan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk terlihat Yunho yang kini terbaring lemah, bukan lemah tapi tak berdaya sama sekali. Dengan alat bantu nafas yang menghalangi wajah tampannya serta infus dan juga perban-perban yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan isakkan yang keluar agar tidak bersuara "Bodoh hyung! Kau bodoh!" gumamnya lirih

Jaejoong mendekat menggenggam sebelah tangan Yunho yang bebas dari infus. "Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau benar-benar melakukannya? Hiks hiks" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat menyesal

Mata Yunho terbuka perlahan, membaut Jaejoong menampakan senyumnya meski dengan airmata yang masih setia berlinang di wajah cantiknya. "Yunho hyung? Kau sudah sudah sadar?" tanyanya antusias

Yunho memutar bola matanya mengenali tempat dirinya berada saat ini.

"Hyung" panggil Jaejoong lagi

"Nuguseyo?" bingung Yunho semabri memandang kearah Jaejoong "Mana Heechul? Istriku?" ucapnya susah payah alat bantu nafas yang masih melekat menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"..."

.

.

.

Cuaca cukup mendung pagi ini, matahari tidak menampakkan sinarnya meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Seorang namja cantik membuka matanya perlahan membawanya untuk kembali menyambut alam sadarnya. "Engggh" lenguhnya sambil meregangkan badan

"Berat? Eh? Tangan? Yaaaaaak!" teriaknya saat sadar kini Siwon tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya "Siwon ironaaa!" teriaknya tepat di telinga namja yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Enggh wae hyung?" jawabnya malas

"A-apa yang kau lakukan kenap kau tidur di sini? Janga-jangan kau-mmmph" bukan menjawab Siwon malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja cantik yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ap-apa yang-"

Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi malu bercampur takut di wajah Heechul "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung, lagi pula aku tidak ingin bermain dengan orang yang sedang sakit sepertimu"

"Yak! Kau mengatakan aku namja penyakitan?" protes Heechul tak terima

"Ani. aku bilang namja yang sedang sakit bukan namja penyakitan hyung" jawabnya manja dan kembali memeluk tubuh Heechul erat.

"Hentikan Siwon, nanti yun-" lagi Heechul menggantung ucapannya seperti kemarin "Kenapa aku selalu beranggapan Yunho itu masih suamiku? Lupakan Heechul lupakan!" rutuknya dalam hati

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya hyung tapi itu tak akan lama karena sebentar lagi kau akan kembali mencintaiku" ucap Siwon yakin

"Percaya diri sekali" ledek Heechul "Bantu aku bangun, antar aku kekamar mandi" titah Heechul dan kembali Siwon menyeringan saat mendengar kata mandi.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Jangan mencoba melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti kemarin" tegas Heechul sebelum Siwon berpikiran yang tidak-tidak

"Araa, tapi bagaimana caranya kau mandi dengan gips seperti ini jika tidak aku bantu hah?" tanya Siwon

"Benar juga" batin Heechul "k-kau benar kalau begitu ba-bantu aku, tapi aku akan mandi dengan mengenakan baju" jawab Heehul gugup

"Tidak akan bersih jika kau mandi dengn mengenakan baju hyung, lagi pula kita sama-sama namja jadi kau tidak perlu malu" jelas Siwon "Toh aku sudah melihat semua milikmu" sambungnya lagi dan sukses membuat Heechul merona ria di pagi hari.

Plak

Heechul memukul pelan kepala Siwon "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Cepat angkat aku" titahnya galak

"Sabar hyung, jangan buru-buru toh kau tidak perlu kemana-manakan?" jawab Siwon malas

"Palli Siwon aku sudah terlalu lama tidak mandi, di rumah sakit aku hanya bisa membasuh sedikit badanku" omelnya lagi

"Ne ne sekarang kita mandi"

"Kita? Hanya aku yang mandi, kau nanti setelah aku selesai!" tolak Heechul atas perkataan Siwon

Bukan menjawab Siwon malah beranjak melepas bajunya begitu saja didepan Heechul. Mengambil handuk dalam lemarinya dan membelitkannya pada pinggang yang masih berlapis celana pendek "Tidak berubah" gumam Heechul dengan nada yang susah di artikan

"Apanya ayng tidak berubah hyung? Sixpack ku ini kan?" banggu Siwon

"Bukan itu! Kebisaan tak tahu malumu!" ledek Heechul "Palli palli, aku sudah sangat gerah" rengek Heechul lagi

Siwon menggendong Heechul dan membawanya masuk kekamar mandi, mendudukkan Heechul dalam bathub miliknya yang masih kosong.

"Angkat satu kakimu letakkan di pinggiran bathtub bisa kan hyung?" tanya Siwon sebelum mengisi air bathub tersebut

"Ne, lagi pula batubhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan pinggirannya cukup lebar, semoga saja tidak sakit" ucap Heechul sembari mengangkat kakinya yang patah perlahan agar tidak basah terkena air dengan satu kaki berada di dalam bak, bisa kalian bayangkan? :D

"Biar ku lepas celanamu hyung"

"Andwe!" teriak Heechul langsung "Itu memalukan! Bairkan aku mandi dengan celana" kekehnya sembari memegangi celananya agar tidak di tarik paksa oleh siwon seperti kemarin.

"Kalau begitu bajumu saja yang di lepas hyung" ucap Siwon dan langsuag melepas baju yang dikenakan Heechul dengan telaten. Setelahnya siwon membuka keran untuk mengisi bathub tersebut.

Heechul membasuh badannya perlahan, menyegarkan badannya yang sudah terasa sangat lengket. "Ah ini sangat menyegarkan Siwon ah" ucapnya senang

"Jinjja? Aku ikut masuk ne hyung"

"Andwe! Ini terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua" jawab Heechul asal "Lagi pula dengan kaki seperti ini aku perli kelegaan" jawabnya lagi

"Arasseo" ucap Siwon lagi. Siwon mendudukan dirinya bersila dipinggiran bathub sembari membantu Heechul menggosok-gosok badannya, meski selal di tepis oleh Heechul karena sentuhan tangan tersebut mampu membuat Heechul melayangkan pikirannya kesana dan kemari.

"Aku lihat punyamu semakin besar hyung" ucap Siwon dengan polosnya saat melirik milik Heechul yang kini sedikit terlihat karena celana yang dikenakannya terkenan tekana air hingga membuatnya membentuk dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Byur!

Heechul menyiramkan air tepat ke wajah Siwon "Bisa tidak kau tidak memperhatikan hal-hal pribadi seperti itu hah!" bentak Heechul tak terima bercampur malu

"Hehe mianhae hyung, salahmu yang selalu terlihat menggoda" jawab Siwon asal

"Ah sudah-sudah! Angkat aku! Aku sudah selesai" titah Heechul "Ambilkan aku handuk terlebih dahulu"

"Ini, pakai handukku saja" ucap Siwon langsung melepas handuknya

"Jorok! Ku tiak mau berbagi handuk denganmu!" tolak Heechul

"Ayolah kita bahkan sering bertukar celana dalam dulu hyung" ucap Siwon lagi dengan wajah tak berdosanya

"Selalu saja kau mengungkit-ungkit ini dan itu di masa lalu!: kesal Heechul yang sudah menggenggam handuk yang tadi di berikan Siwon.

"Pali angkat aku" tanpa basi-basi lagi Siwon

"Astaga!" pekik Heechul saat Siwon lagi memeloroti celananya seenaknya namun setelahnya langsung memakaikan handuk untuk menutupi lagi hal yang menurut Heechul sangat pribadi tersebut.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu hyung" goda Siwon sembari tersenyum jahil saat memperhatikan wajah Heechul yang kembali memerah

"Diam kau!" serunya galak

Skip Time~

Siwon tengah berkutat dengan kompor pisau dan segala macam peralatan yang berada di dapur hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Heechul.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Aih, siapa bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini" kesal Siwon langsung melepas celemeknya

"Aku saja, kau lanjutka memasak" tahan Heechul

"Tapi kakimu-"

"Sudah jangan terlalu memanjakaku" potong Heechul "Aku bisa menggunakan tongkat kruk ini Siwon ah, sudah kau lanjutkan saj" ucapny lagi

Heechul berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu utama yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

KLEK

"Hyung"

"Ja-Jae...?" seru Heechul tak percaya.

.

.

.

**TBC gak nih?**

**Aduh jadi ribet gini ceritanya, mian yak kalo kayak sinetron -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

.

.

.

**Part 11**

"Ja-Jae?" seru Heechul tak percaya "Pergi, pergi sebelum aku semakin membencimu Jae" titah Heechul pelan sembari menutup pintu itu lagi jika saja tangan Jaejoong tidak menahannya.

"Hyung hyung chankaman!" mohon Jaejoong "Yunho, Yunho hyung berusaha bunuh diri, dan kau tau sejak semalam hanya kau yang ditanyakannya!" jelas Jaejoong sembari masih menahan pintu yang berusaha ditutup Heechul sejak tadi.

"Jangan mengerang cerita Jae, cepat pergi!"

"Ku mohon hyung ku mohon, kondisi Yunho sangat buruk saat ini, setidaknya dengan melihatmu akan membuatnya lebih baik hyung" ucap Jaejoong lagi

"Kenapa aku harus perduli dengan orang bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku sedikitpun!" ucapnya menyindir Jaejoong "Lagi pula bukankah kau pacarnya? Kenapa dia mencariku yang jelas-jelas sudah di buangnya!?" tanya Heehcul menyelidik

"Aku akan menjelaskan setelah kita tiba di rumah sakit hyung, sekara-"

"Hyung siapa?" tanya Siwon yang sudah berada di belakang Heechul. "Kau? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan hah?" tanya Siwon galak

"Siwon ah, Yunho berusaha bunuh diri tadi malam" jelas Jaejoong lagi

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda, Yunho bukan pria yang berpikiran pendek seperti itu" ucap Siwon meremehkan

"Aku tidak berbohong ataupun bercanda, kalian boleh menghajarku jika memang aku berbohong, tapi sekarang ikutlah denganku" ucap Jaejoong "Kau" tunjuk Jaejoong pada Siwon "...bagaimanapun juga masih tetap dongsaengnya Siwon dan Yunho hyung hyung dia terus mencarimu aku sampai bingung harus berbuat apa" timpalnya lagi sembari menatap Heechul lagi

"Cukup Jae! Kau tidak usah-"

"Aku akan menemuinya" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba

"Hyung? kau serius?" bingung Siwon "Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin.." Siwon menggantung ucapannya dan mengusap rambunya kasar

"Gwenchana, temani aku ne Siwon ah" Heechul mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada Siwon sembari tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Ne"

"Gomawo hyung gomawo" Jaejoong berniat hendak memeluk Heechul jika saja Siwon tidak menahannya

"Tidak usah berlebihan dengan kebaikan Heechul hyung, cepat antar kami" ucap Siwon dingin

"N-ne" ucap Jaejoong kikuk

.

.

.

"Heechul ah? Kau kah itu?" Yunho berusaha bangun meski tidak sanggup saat melihat Heechul dan Siwon sudah berada di ambang pintu ruangannya dirawat.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Heechul dan Siwon. Mereka masih menetap Yunho yang keadaanya sangat mengenaskan saat ini, kehilangan lengan kiri? Ah sungguh mimpi buruk bagi seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya.

"Jae tidak bohong Siwon ah" miris Heechul yang kini menitikkan airmatanya saat melihat kondisi Yunho "Ottokhe?" ucapnya srraya mendekat

"Baby? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa tidak bisa berjalan?" bingung Yunho saat melihat Heechul mengenakan kursi roda sepertinya Yunho benar-benar kehilangan beberapa memori ingatannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Siwon dingin

"Ne, aku tidak mengingatnya Siwon ah" ucapnya pasti "Lalu itu siapa?" tunjuknya pada Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari sana "Sejak kemarin dia yang menungguiku di sini? Kenapa kalian menyuruh orang lain menungguiku disaat seperti ini?" ucapnya sedikit kesal

"Apa dia bercanda?" batin Siwon "Dia kekasihmu!" jawab Siwon acuh

"Kekasih? Jagan bercanda Siwon ah, aku sudah memiliki istri, dan istriku Kim Heechul" jawabnya pasti sembari menatap Heechul yang kini sudah ada disampingnya dan jelas membuat Jaejoong harus menahan rasa sakitnya saat Yunho benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung! jangan bercan-"

"Siwon ah" Jaejoong menggenggam lengan Siwon dan menggeleng sembari menatapnya mengisyaratkan untuk Siwon tidak berkata lebih jauh lagi. Dan Siwon langsung mengerti itu.

"Jae, ikut aku" pinta Heechul yang kini mengarahkan kursi rodanya kelur ruangan "Siwon jaga Yunho hyung sebentar ne, dan jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" lanjutnya lagi

"Kemana Chullie?" tanya Yunho sekaan tak rela Heechul pergi

"Sebentar Hyung" ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari ruangan tersebut dengan Jaejoong

"Siwon ah, namja cantik yang bersama Heechul tadi siapa?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Hyung yolah, kau tidak sedang mempermainkan kami bukan?" gusar Siwon

Yunho manautkan kedua alisnya ingga hampir menyatu "mempermainkan bagaimana Siwon ah? Aku semakin tidak mengerti" ucapnya lagi

"Lupakan, apa yang kau lakukan hyung hingga kehilangan lengan seperti ini?" tanya Siwon lirih. Bagaimanapun Siwon tetap prihatin dengan kondisi Yunho saat ini, belum lagi ingatannya yang sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya baik.

"Aku-" Yunho berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian yang meninpanya, tapi apa daya dia malah menggantung kalimatnya dan menekan kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika kau tak bisa mengingatnya" ucap Siwon dingin

"Ne, mianhae" jawabnya tak kalah dingin

.

Di luar di sekitar rumah sakit terlihat namja cantik yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh seorang namaj yang juga tak kalah cantik, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Berhenti di sini" ucap Heechul saat dirasanya suasana cukup tenang "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho" ucapnya lagi

Jaejoong yang kini berjongkok di depan kursi roda Heechul "Dia mencoba bunuh diri hyung" jawab nya lagi

"Jangan bercanda, cepat kat-"

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung" potong Jaejoong tegas "Aku tahu kau sangat tersakiti karena aku dan juga Yunho hyung, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya" ucap Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Heechul memasang wajah kagetnya "Tapi aku tidak bersunggh-sungguh dengan itu, aku hanya-"

PLAK

"BODOH!" umpat Heechul nyaring setelah menghadiahi satu tamparan dipipi mulus Jaejoong "Kau bodoh Jaejoong! Sangat bodoh!" umpatnya lagi sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong yang masih setia berjongkok di depannya, dapat di rasakan Heechul tubuh itu bergetar karena menahan tangisnya.

"Aku memang bodoh hyung" Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran kemarahan Heechul

"Ya kau memang bodoh!" timpal Heechul lagi "Kau sangat bodoh membuta orang yang kau cintai cacat seperti itu? Puas kau Jaejoong!" teriak Heechul yang masih terlihat emosi

"Mian aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu hyung, sungguh" ucap Jaejoong yang kini sudah mulai terisak

"Kau sudah menghancurkannya Jae" Heechul menangkup wajah dongsaengnya tersebut "Lalu kenapa? kenapa dia tidak mengingatmu seperti itu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut

"Dokter mengatakan dia akan kehilangan beberapa memorinya dimasa lalu dan juga sekarang, dan sepertinya semua tentangku sudah terhapus hyung" lirih Jaejoong

"Mwo? Jadi sekarang dia tidak mengingat kejadian waktu itu? Kejadian dimana kalian sepakat untuk mengakui pengkhianatan kalian?" tanya Heechul yang terdengar seperti seindiran mutlak di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah untuk jawabannya

"Ku mohon berpura-puralah untuk sementara hyung, setidaknya sampai Yunho hyung benar-benar mengingat ku" mohon Jaejoong memelas

"Kau gila! Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sulit melupakannya! Dan setelah itu dia akan kembali bersamamu! Kau pikir aku bodoh Jae!" emosi Heechul

"Kalau begitu aku akan melepasnya" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya "Jalanilah hidupmu dengan bahagia bersama Yunho hyung" sambungnya lagi

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian, aku berjanji" ucap Jaejoong yakin "Sepertinya memang ini jalan terbaik hyung" batin Jaejoong

Heechul menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangnnya kasar sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong "Hyung ku mohon berbuatlah seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa" pinta Jaejoong lagi

"Kau jangan berjanda Jae!" pekik Heechul tak terima "Sudah cukup kalian mempermainkan hidupku!" kini terlihat setitik air yang menggenang disudut matanya

"Aku tahu hyung ak- kami sudah sangat mempermainkanmu, kami jahat! Kami kejam! Kami tidak punya perasaan!" umpat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kasar kepalanya.

Heechul yang awalnya tidak perduli akhirnya memegang kasar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk menghentikan aksi memukul-mukul kepalanya tersebut "Berhenti, menyakiti dirimu tidak akan membuat masalah menjadi lebih baik bodoh!" bentaknya sembari menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku bodoh hyung aku berhak menyakiti diriku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak berhak! Sekalipun ada orang yang berhak menghukummu adalah 'aku' Jae!" teriak Heechul yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya.

"Mianhae hyung" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya "Hyung ku mohon, ini permintaan terakhirku, setelah itu tidak akan pernah lagi muncul dalam kehidupan kalian" ucapnya memelas

"Apa yang membuat ku harus menuruti permintaanmu" ucapnya dingin tanpa memandang Jaejoong yang kini berjongkok di depannya

"Karena aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Yunho hyung" ucapnya sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong

Heechul semakin menjauhkan pandangnya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapn Jaejoong yang semakin dalam terhadapnya. "Benarkan hyung? aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya" desak Jaejoong lagi "Maka lakukan itu-"

"Cukup!" Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menutup kuat telinganya "Jangan kau teruskan Jae!" pekiknya yang kini sudah mulai menangis tanpa suara

"Mianhae hyung mianhae" ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah

"Aku akan melakukannya" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba "Aku akan 'berpura-pura' menjadi istrinya" ucap Heechul lagi

"Ani, kau tidk berpura-pura hyung, karena kau memang masih istrinya" sangkal Jaejoong langsung

"Menurut hukum aku memang masih istrinya namun tidak jika itu mengenai perasaan!" ucapnya dingin dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin bersalah karenanya

"Jadi hyung bersedia membantunya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Ya"

"Hyung bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran Kim Jaejoong" kesal Heechul karena Jaejoong seperti meragukannya.

"Ah ne mianhae hyung, kajja sekarang kita kembali ke ruangan" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali mendorong kursi roda Heechul.

"Apa benar jalan yang ku ambil?" batin Heechul yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

.

.

Hari ketiga Yunho dirawat di rumah sakit, sesuai janjinya Heechul sudah menjaga Yunho seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Kau jangan bercanda hyung!" pekik Siwon emosi

"Kecilkan suaramu Siwon ah" ucap Heechul seraya berbisik saat Siwon berteriak setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ikut aku" ucap Siwon sembari menarik Heechul yang terseok-seok dengan kruk-nya "Siapa yang akan menjaga Yunho" cegah Heechul

"Dia masih tertidur" ucapnya yang tak menghiraukan Heechul

"Ahh pelankan jalanmu Siwon ah, kakiku sakit" ucap Heechul dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Ah, mianhae hyung" sesal Siwon "Aku hanya terlalu kaget dengan keputusanmu, kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku?" Siwon mendudukan dirinya dan Heechul di depan kursi yang berada di depan ruangan Yunho dirawat

"Memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus membicarakannya denganmu?" cibir Heechul

Siwon seketika mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tak nyaman "Ne aku bukan siapa-siapamu" ucapnya datar

Heechul menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Siwon yang di buat seperti sedang merajuk seperti sekarang ini "Aku hanya bercanda Siwon ah" ucapnya lagi sembari menekan-nekan punggung Siwon yang sekarang membelakanginya. "Aku hanya bingung harus menceritakannya bagaimana, mianhae Siwon ah" sambung Heechul lagi yang kini dengan berani memeluk punggung tersebut dan menyandar kepalanya dengan damai di sana.

Siwon mengulas senyum seketika "Aku sangat merindukan manjamu yang seperti ini hyung" ucapnya yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak manja" sanggah Heechul memundurkan badannya dan menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kelakuanya sendiri

Lagi dan lagi Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang lebih tua darinya ini "Kau memang tidak manja, tapi kau menggemaskan hyung" ucapnya sembari mencubit pelan pipi Heechul

"Aish hentikan Siwon ah!" Heechul menepis tangan Siwon

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu itu hyung" ucap Siwon kembali pada duduk permasalahan

"Mengertilah Siwon ah"

"Aku sudah berencana untuk melamarmu dalam waktu dekat ini, sekarang kau malah harus kembali padanya, sungguh tuhan itu tidak adil!" gusar Siwon

"Tuhan memang tidak adil, maka dari tu aku tidak mempercayai keberadaannya" ucap Heechul enteng

"Hyung" ucap Siwon yang kini memandang horor ke arah Heechul

"Wae!?" tanya Heechul galak "Sudahlah toh lagi pula aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Hanya berpura-pura? Jangan bohongi perasaanmu hyung, aku tahu sebenarnya kau masih mencintainya maka dari itu kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini kan?" potong Siwon langsung

"Siwon ak-"

"Hentikan hyung, aku pergi!" Siwon beranjak masuk dan mengambil tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya "Dan jika Yunho menyakitimu lagi, aku akan selalu menjadi jalanmu untuk menangis hyung" ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Heechul menatap nanar punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya "Hiks asal kau tau aku mencintaimu Siwon ah, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih lebih mencintainya aku bahkan berharap dia akan terus kehilangan ingatannya tentang Jaejoong selamanya agar aku dapat hidup bahagia dengan Yunho hyung selamanya? Apa aku egois? Biarkan aku egois untuk saat ini" gumam Heechul sambil kembali menangis tanpa suara.

"Chullie" panggil suara dari dalam yang tidak lain adalah Yunho

Dengan cekatan Heechul mengambil kruknya dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghampiri 'suaminya'. "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu ruangan tempat Yunho di rawat

"Ani aku hanya takut kau pergi" jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum "Apa kau masih mencintaiku yang cacat ini? tanya Yunho tiba-tiba

Heechul mendekat dan mendudukan diri pada kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Yunho "Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? aku akan tetap terus mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu" jawab Heechul seadanya

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu" jawabnya sembari mengusam pelan rambut Heechul dengan tangannya yang masih tersisa

"Jika kau merasa beruntung memilikiku kenapa kau harus mengkhianatiku hyung?" ucap Heechul tentu saja dalam hati.

"Sarenghae"

"Nado hyung, nado sranghae" jawab Heechul pelan

"Permisi" ucap orang berseragam putih yang diyakini Heechul dan Yunho itu sebagai dokter "Ah mian jika aku menganggu moment kalian" ucapnya lagi

"Tidak dokter, selahkan masuk" ucap Heechul

"Saya hanya ingin memeriksa kondisi Yunho"

"Ne" jawab Heechul singkat dan membiarkan dokter melakukan pemeriksaan pada suaminya tersebut.

"Yunho sudah boleh pulang sore ini Heechul-ssi" putus dokter setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya

"Ah jinjja? Syukurlah" ucap Heechul yang kini erlihat gembira

"Ne, tapi pastikan obat-obat yang akan kami berikan nanti harus tetap dikonsumsi secara teratur oleh Yunho"

"Ne dokter, saya akan mengurusnya" ucap Heechul

"Aku jengah dengan obat-obatan itu" sela Yunho "Obatku yang sebenarnya adalah istriku dokter" ucap Yunho sembarang

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung" ucap Heechul yang tak enak dengan apa ayng dikatakan Yunho

"Ahaha sungguh pasangan yang romantis" ucap dokter sembari tertawa garing "Ya sudah kalau begitu saya permisi, pastikan untuk mengurus biaya administrasi sebelum kalian pulang" ucap dokter tersebut dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Yunho

"Kau memalukan hyung" ejek Heechul sesaat setelah dokter yang tadi memeriksa Yunho keluar "Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di depan dokter tadi" omelnya lagi.

"Aigo aigo kepalaku akan semakin sakit jika kau terus mengomeliku" ucap Yunho

"Biarkan saja!" cuek Heechul yang kini mendudukan lagi dirinya pada kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Yunho "Sekarang makan, setelah itu minum obat" ucapnya masih dengan jutek yang dipertahankannya

"Kau harus tersenyum, baru aku akan memakannya" ucap Yunho tak mau kalah

"Ahh Ne ne" Heechul tersenyum sangat dipaksakan dengan memperlihatkan deret gigi utihnya "Cepat makan" Heechul mendekatkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Yunho

"Nah kan romantis" ucapnya sembari menerima suapan Heechul

.

.

.

"Istirahat hyung, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit" ucap Heechul melihat Yunho yang kini sudah mulai berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya lagi

"Ah aku hanya ingin mengecek beberapa dokumen, lagi pula aku sudah lumayan sehat" acuhnya tanpa memperhatikan Heechul dan msih setia dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya tersebut.

TING TONG

"Ah siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini" baru Heechul hendak beranjak mengambil kruk-nya Yunho sudah menahan lengannya "Biar aku, aku masih bisa berjalan" ucap Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Heechul

"Tapi kau masih belum sehat hyung" sanggah Heechul "Kakiku juga sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya" sambungnya lagi

"Kau juga belum sehat, sudah biar aku saja Heechul ah, dan lagi aku tidak sepertimu yang perlu tongkat untuk berjalan" ucapnya lagi

"Ya sudah, kau saja" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu utama tanpa hambatan karena memang tidak ada msalah dengan kakinya tdak seperti Heechul yang menjalan harus menggunakan tongkat selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Yunho membuka pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama di rumahnya tersebut secara perlahan. Meampakan seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya. memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"J-jae?" gagap Yunho antara sadar atau tidak.

"Yunho hyung? mengingatku? bukankah dia...?" batin Jaejoong tak karuan saat manik musang di depan menatap tajam.

**TBC?**

**Gak punya ide mau bikin end ini cerita -_- biarkan mengalir ne ^_^**

**Fiuhh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heechul Destiny**

**Main Cast :**

YunSiChul

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other...

Warning : Yaoi, gak jelas, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran!

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama perwatakan maupu peristiwa, fic ini murni khayalan author. Terimakasih!

Happy Reading ^.^

_**Before **_

"_J-jae?" gagap Yunho antara sadar atau tidak._

_"Yunho hyung? mengingatku? bukankah dia...?" batin Jaejoong tak karuan saat manik musang di depan menatap tajam._

.

.

.

**Part 12**

"Siapa hyu- Jae?" ucap Jaejoong yang baru saja menghampiir mereka terseok-seok dengan kruk-nya "Sedang apa?" lanjut Heechul lagi saat menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan

BRUK

"Hyung!" pekik keduanya langsung saat melihat Yunho tergeletak jatuh masih pada posisi sebelumnya. Dengan segera Heechul menghampiri mereka "Apa yang kau perhatikan cepat bantu aku!" teriak Heechul pada Jaejoong yang terlihat masih diam mematung.

"N-ne hyung" ucapna dan langsung membantu memapah, ah tidak hanya dia yang memapah karena Heechul berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri saja belum sepenuhnya mampu.

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar" titah Heechul lagi "Arasseo" ucap Jaejoong setengah kesal karena seorang Jung Yunho ternyata tidaklah seringan yang iya kira saat tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang" ucap Heechul dingin selepas Jaejoong memapah Yunho ke kamarnya "Aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini" sambungnya lagi

"Ne hyung aku memang berencana untuk pulang" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum meski dalam hatinya sekarang sangat dongkol pada hyungnya ini

"Tunggu" ucapnya saat Jaejoong hendak keluar "Sebenarnya kau ke sini untuk apa?"

"Ak-aku aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa!?" desak Heechul

"Chullie.." igau Yunho yang membuat Heechul dengan segera menghampirinya dan melupakan Jaejoong yang kini sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Heechul sembari mengusap rambut Yunho yang basah karena keringat "Astaga kau demam hyung!" kagetnya saat merasa suhu badan Yunho sangat panas.

"Ottokhe" gumamnya panik

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia lagi ke rumah sakit" seru suara yang Heechul kenal betul itu Siwon

"Siwon sejak kapan kau di sini? Kau pulang saja, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" ucap Heechul

"Berhenti bertindak seolah-olah kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan kaki seperti itu, berjalan sendiri saja kau tidak mampu" ucap Siwon yang langsung mengangkat dan membopong Yunho bak karung beras. "Lagi pula dia hyung ku jadi aku punya hak juga atasnya" sambungnya

"Mau kau bawa kemana?" panik Heechul saat melihatnya

"Tentu saja kerumah sakit, kau pikir kemana lagi?" ucapnya cuek "Ikut atau tidak?" ucanya berbalik dan menatap Heechul yang masih berdiri mematung

"N-ne aku ikut" ucapnya dan mengekori Siwon dari belakang

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" bentak Siwon saat Heechul masuk dalaam jok belakang mobilnya "Tentu saja menjaga Yunho hyung" jabaw Heechul acuh

"Pindah"

"Mwo?"

"Pindah ke depan, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti supir"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pindah atau ku turunkan Yunho hyung di sini" paksa Siwon terus menerus "Palli!" teriaknya lagi

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan Siwon hah!" ucapnya dan langsung pindah ke tempat duduk di samping Siwon

"Karena aku akan menjadi suamimu kelak, jadi kau harus duduk berdampingan denganku bukan dengannya" ucapnya tanpa memandang Heechul yang kini hanya bisa menganga bingung dengan ucapan percaya diri namja yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah!?" seru Heechul galak "Aku masih istri sah Jung Yunho kau harus ingat itu"

"Bahkan kau masih mencintaiya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" ucap Siwon sembari tertawa meremehkan "Kau tahu itu bukan cinta hyung, tapi egois, kau hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong memilikinya, aku tahu kau sebenarnya sangat mencintaiku" ucapnya sangat percaya diri

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" ucapnya sembari menundukan kepalanya

"Jika benar kau tidak mencintaiku coba tolak ini..." Siwon menarik dagu Heechul dan menanamkan bibirnya beberapa saat pada bibir Heechul. Heechul memelototkan matanya kaget akan perbuatan tiba-tiba tersebut "Benaran kau tidak bisa menolak" ucap Siwon setelahnya dan kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Heechul menundukan wajahnya yang sepertinya sudah merah padam "Bodoh, bagaimana jika Yunho hyung melihatnya" gumamnya pelan "Dan lagi kau mengagetkanku jadi aku tidak sempat menghindar" kilahnya tak mau kalah

"Apa perduliku jika Yunho melihatnya, itu malah bagus dan kau bukannya tidak bsia menghindar tapi memang menikmati saat ku sentuh, benar kan?"

"Bodoh!" umpat Heechul pelan, sungguh kini ia merasa semakin malu dengan kata-kata tak pantas yang di ucapnya Siwon barusan.

"Heh, berhentilah menyiksa hatimu hyung, aku tahu kau masih sangat sangat mencintaiku" ucap Siwon yakin "Turun, aku akan meminta bantuan petugas IGD untuk membawa Yunho" titah Siwon dan Heechul langsung menurutinya

.

.

Siwon kini berada diruangan dokter membiarkan Heechul tenang dengan Yunho dalam ruangan rawat inapnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi hyung ku dokter? Apa ingatannya sudah kembali?"

"Ingatan? Apa yang anda bicarakan Siwon-ssi?" bingung dokter yang menangani Yunho

"Heh?"

.

.

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Heechul prihatin sembari mengelus pelan rambut Yunho

"Ne Chullie, aku sudah sadar" ucapnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Heechul "Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing

BRAK

Siwon membuka kasar pintu kamar rawat Yunho membuat kedua namja yang berada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget "Brengsek! Apa yang kau rencanakan hahh!?" tanpa ragu Siwon mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Yunho "Apa untungnya kau berpura-pura seperti itu hah!?" bentaknya penuh emosi, dan sesekari memberi tamparan emosi di wajah tampan Jug Yunho.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Siwon seraya menarik Heechul kasar melupakan kondisi Heechul yang belum bisa berjalan dengan benar

"Siwon ah apa yang terjadi?" bingung Heechul "Setidaknya jelaskan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan" ucapnya lalu langsung membopong Heechul seperti halnya dia membawa Yunho tadi "Turunkan aku Siwon! Yak!" ucapnya berontak sementara Yunho hanya bisa terdiam sesekali meringis atas pukulan yang di berikan oleh Siwon.

"Jangan mencoba keluar!" tegas Siwon saat elah memasukkan Heechul kedalam mobilnya "Kau tahu Yunho hanya berbohong tentang amnesianya, dasar kurang ajar! Kenapa idak sekalian kehilangan semua kaki dan tangannya saja manusia brengsek itu!" ucap Siwon penuh emosi

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul lagi yang masih bingung dengan kekesalan Siwon yang menurutnya tidak beralasan.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura melupakan ingatannya kau tahu!" ucap Siwon lagi

"K-kau bohong, untuk apa dia melakukan itu"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa gunanya dia berbohong seperti itu, aku menyesal saat itu tidak menanyakan kebenaran keadaan Yunho yang sebenarnya ada dokter malah mempercayai kebohongan bodohnya itu" ucap Siwon masih dengan kekesalannya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Heechul yang kini tak memasang ekspresi apapun.

"Siwon ah" ucap Heechul datar "Apa itu artinya dia hanya mengasihaniku, dia dia-"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu hyung kau hrus sadar akan itu" ucap Siwon seadanya

"Tapi untuk apa dia berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan, aku yakin dia masih mencintaiku" ucap Heechul dengan pandangan yang tak terarah dan terlihat seperti orang depresi

"Hyung" panggil Siwon pelan sembari mencengkram kedua bahu Heechul "Lupakan dia, lupaka ke egoisanmu untuk memilikinya, kau tahu aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, buka matamu, aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku!" ucapnya lembut

"Hiks hisk aku bodoh Siwon bodoh!" ucpnya seraya menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon "Aku memiliki mata yang normal tapi aku seperti orang buta yang tak bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang nyata yang ada di sekitarku Siwon ah hiks hiks" ucapnya mencoba mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya belum menyadarinya hyung" ucap Siwon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya membiarkan namja cantik ini menangis sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpatnya terus menerus pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

"Jae rencana kita gagal" ucap Yunho pada orang diseberang sambungan handphonenya

"_Sudah ku katakan jangan membuat rencana gila seperti itu hyung"_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu menyakitinya Jae" ucap Yunho jujur

"_Sia-sia, toh ujung-ujungnya kita tetap menyakitinya bukan"_

"Ne kau benar Jae"

**Flasback on**

"_Nugu?" bingung Yunho_

"_Hyung? kau tidak mengingatku?" uca Jaejoong seperti hendak menangis _

"_..."_

"_Hyung ku mohon jangan bercanda" kini Jaejoong benar benar menangis "Aku Jaejoong hyung, Kim Jaejoong" ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan badan Yunho_

_Yuho tersenyum "Ne tentu saja aku sangat mengingat nmja yang sangat aku cintai ini" ucapnya sembari membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya "Tapi apa kau mash mencintai namja caca sepertiku?" ucap Yunho sembari mengangkat tangannya yang kini sudha buntung (?) _

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan aku akan teta mencintaimu bagaimanaun keadaanmu hyung" ucapnya sembari menyeka air matanya._

"_Kau tahu kita sudah begitu menyakiti Heechul" ucap Yuno tiba-tiba _

"_Ap-apa maksdumu bicara seperti itu hyung?" Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho "jangan katakan kau akan meninggalanku dan kembali dengan Hechul hyung, jika itu benar aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" ucapnya terdengar serius_

"_Aniyo, kenapa semakin kesini kau semakin menyeramkan baby" cand Yunho "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya agar tidak begitu menyakitkan untuk Heechul, aku ingin berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan tentangmu baby, ahnya beberapa saat, setidaknya setelah dia bisa melepasku"_

"_Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin mencintaimu hyung" ucap Jaejoong tak terima_

"_Aniya, aku akan membuatnya melupakanku dengan sikapku"_

"_Maksudmu?" bingung jaejoong_

"_Sudah kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang lebih baik kau temui Jaejoong di apartemen Siwon, katakan apa yang terjadi, tentu saja dengan sedikit kebohongan, ne?" ucapnya sembaru mengelus rambut haus Jaejoong._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada penyesalan?" tanya Siwon pada namja cantik yang kini berada di sampingnya "Kau akan menikah dengan namja yang dulu sering membullymu saat sekolah?"

"Ya jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalalu lagi Siwon ah, aku tidak menyukainya!" kesal Heechul sembari memukul bahu Siwon yang tadi digunakanannya sebagai sandaran.

"Aku tidak mengungkit, hanya saja kalau aku mengingat bagaimana kita dahulu sepertinya sungguh tidak mungkin aku sampai jatuh cinta dengan namja culun dan jelek sepertimu" ucap Siwon seenaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Jadi kau mengatakan aku culun dan jelek? Kalau begitu batalkan saja pernikahan kita besok" Heechul memalingkan tubuhnya "Jangan sentuh!" kecamnya saat Siwon baru hendak memegang bahunya

GREP

Bukannya mendengarkan Siwon malah memeluk erat namja cantiknya ini dari belakang "Aku sangat mencintai orang yang ada dalam pelukanku sekarang ini" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Heechul, membua namja cantik tersebut tersenyum meski Siwon ak melihatnya "Apa menurutmu orang yang sekarang ku peluk juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?" tanya Siwon polos

"Dia tidak mencintaimu" gumamnya pelan masih dengan nada merajuknya

"Jinjja?" ulang Siwon namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Heechul. Siwon membalik tubuh Heechul hingga berhadapan dengannya, menindihnya di sofa putih yang sudah sering menjadi aksi bisu perbuatan mereka "Benarkah orang yang sedang menahan malu ini tidak mencintaiku?" upcanya sembari memperhatikan wajah Heechul yang sudah merah padam

"Hentikan Siwon kau kekanakan sekali" ucapnya sembari mendorong Siwon dari atas tubuhnya.

Chu~

Siwon menanamkan bibirnya lama pada bibir tebal nan sexy Heechul, tidak ada lumatan hanya ditempelkan senyaman mungkin.

"Saranghae" ucap Siwon setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya

"Nado saranghae" jawab Heechul yakin sembari melempar gummy smilenya ke arah Siwon "Ternyata takdir membawaku padamu" sambungnya

"Ne, kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku Chullie" balas Siwon dan lagi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul

.

.

.

**END!**

**Huaaaa maksa banget ya endnya~**

**Tapi ya sudah lah saya pusing mikirin fic lebih dari 2 -_-**

**Gomawo buat yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir **

**Gomawo buat semua review chingudeul kalian #bow**


End file.
